N'être qu'un pari !
by Slytherin's proud
Summary: UA : Blaise : Je suis sûr que tu n’es même pas chiche de sortir avec un mec et de t’afficher aux yeux de tous.Draco : Oh, oh, seraitce un pari ? tu me connais mal mon petit Blaise.Qui va être la pauvre victime de Draco et de son meilleur ami ?
1. Chiche ou pas ?

**Titre : **N'être qu'un pari !

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Madame J.K. Rowling je ne fais qu'emprunter

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance

**Paring : **principalement DM/HP ;RW/HG ; BZ/GW ;

**Avertissements : **Je préfère prévenir que cette fic est un UA (univers altenatif pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ben quoi tout le monde n'est pas au courant ! ) donc ne vous attendez pas à de la magie ! pas de chaudrons ni de baguettes ! ATTENTION : cette fic met en évidence une relation homosexuelle DONC pour ceux que ça gênent (je désigne principalement les homophobes) ne vous éclataient pas à lire cette fic et passer votre chemin ! cela ne sert à rien de laisser des reviews désobligentes ! (j'ai horreur de ça)

**Remerciement : **Je remercie particulièrement ma philomoon que j'aime for for for for, et aussi Margue qui n'a pas encore lu cette fic mais que j'adore très fort aussi ! Maintenant je remercie d'avance ceux qui liront cette fic et qui me laisseront (s'il vous plaît) quelques reviews. Bisous à tous et à toutes !!!!

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : chiche ou pas ? 

7h25, Draco émergeait de son sommeil qu'il avait amplement mérité après l'entraînement de la veille. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et regarda son réveil…

- Merde ! hurla-t-il.

Il rejeta la couette en vitesse et fonça vers la salle de bains. Il claqua la porte. Si il n'avait pas réveillé ses parents en hurlant, là se serait fait. Il paierait sans doute la note le soir en rentrant chez lui, vu que son père, Lucius Malefoy propriétaire et dirigeant d'une des plus grandes entreprises d'Angleterre « L.M firme », n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être réveillé en sursaut dès le matin il était ensuite de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Lucius était plutôt du genre prétentieux et narcissique mais heureusement il était repris en main par sa femme Narcissa. Il voyait en son fils le successeur de sa grande entreprise même si ce dernier n'en avait nullement l'envie. Physiquement, il était grand, musclé, séduisant, les cheveux presque blancs mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant et le plus captivant chez lui était ses yeux, d'un gris acier et cet air froid qui faisait qu'on avait pas très envie de lui parler en le croisant. Lucius est devenu chef d'entreprise parce qu'il a tout simplement repris l'affaire de son père. On peut dire que les Malfoy était très, très riche. Narcissa, elle, était tout le contraire elle était très charmante, généreuse, très belle, blonde platine et très sympathique, c'est la femme parfaite. Elle ne travaillait pas, d'après Lucius : « Pourquoi travaillez ? Nous avons bien assez d'argent. Profite de ta liberté ma chérie. ». Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait elle profitait pleinement de son temps, et faisait énormément de shopping.

Draco était enfin sous sa douche et n'arrêtait pas de répéter la même chose :

- Putain, je vais être en retard !!!

Draco était le boysband du lycée et ça depuis la maternelle, il faisait tourner les têtes à tous : garçons et filles. Draco était inscrit à Poudlard, le plus grand lycée d'Angleterre et aussi le plus riche. Beaucoup de monde à Poudlard aurait tout donné pour sortir avec lui car il était surnommé « le dieu du sexe ». Draco disait qu'il était bi mais en vérité il était bel et bien gay mais ne voulait pas l'avouer car au lycée être bi c'était bien mais gay ça passait déjà moins.

Il avait un physique très avantageux : autrement dit il était parfait. Il avait les yeux gris de son père mais avec une lueur à l'intérieur inexplicable, une peau pâle qui suit parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs avec deux mèches retombant devant ses yeux qui lui donnaient un air très sexy, une bouche pulpeuse,qu'il tenait de sa mère, qu'on avait envie d'embrasser si on avait le malheur de poser les yeux dessus, un corps parfaitement sculpté étant le meilleur joueur de football du lycée et meneur de l'équipe, mais sous ce visage d'ange se cache en fait un garçon au regard froid, comme son père, prétentieux et imbus de lui-même. Passant de garçons en garçons et de filles en filles ne voulant pas de relations sérieuses. Il ne sortait rarement qu'avec des filles pour garder sa réputation mais cela ne durait en général que deux semaines et encore ça c'était si il était de bonne humeur.

L'eau coulait toujours sur sa peau blanche. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était grand temps qu'il sorte. Il prit vite fait sa serviette, et finit de se préparer. A 7h45 il était enfin prêt et sortit de la salle de bains. Il prit son sac qui était au pied de son lit et partit en courant. Il dévala l'escalier et à peine était-il en bas qu'une voix retentit…

- DRACO !!!!! hurla Lucius.

- Il va me passer un savon, murmura Draco.

- Draco, combien de fois faudra-il que je te dise de ne pas faire de bruits quand tu te lèves ! tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette maison !

Lucius se tenait en haut de l'escalier, les cheveux emmêlés, portant un peignoir de soie bleu nuit.

- Bonjour à toi aussi papa, ironisa Draco.

- Ne plaisante pas mon garçon tu sais que tu seras perdant à ce jeu là, on ne s'appelle pas Lucius Malefoy pour rien.

- Je suis désolé papa, s'excusa draco.

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment des excuses car il s'en fichait du réveil de son père pour le moment tout ce qu'il lui importait c'était qu'il allait être en retard pour le lycée.

- Je verrais si je te pardonne ou pas, en attendant les employés vont trinqués pour toi aujourd'hui.

Lucius se retourna et reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

- Au fait mon garçon, tu as mal mis ta chemise.

- Merci, grogna Draco.

- Mais de rien, un Malefoy ne peut pas se balader complètement débraillé.

« Débraillé » était un grand mot, vu les marques que portait Draco. Il aurait pu nourrir toute une famille rien qu'en revendant son sac de cours.

- Au revoir, dit Draco.

Mais son père était déjà retourné dans sa chambre. Il continua sa route. Heureusement quand il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée sa voiture et son chauffeur était déjà devant. Et oui Draco était amené au lycée dans une voiture avec chauffeur ce n'était pas rien.

- Voulez-vous que je prenne votre sac, monsieur ? demanda le chauffeur.

- Non merci, répondit sèchement Draco.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de lui ouvrir la porte qu'il était déjà dedans. L'homme se dépêcha de se placer à l'avant pour ne pas se faire réprimander car Draco détestait être en retard pour quoi que se soit. Le chauffeur tourna la clé dans le contact et démarra. Draco profita d'avoir une vitre teintée entre lui et le chauffeur pour s'allumer une cigarette qu'il fumait très lentement…

Harry était dans le bus pour Poudlard, il était 7h35. Il avait hâte d'arriver à l'arrêt de bus de Ron et d'Hermione, ses meilleurs amis. Ron était un garçon aux cheveux roux coiffés le plus souvent en crête. Il s'habillait très classe avec des parents avocats il pouvait se le permettre, il faisait parti de l'équipe de basket avec Harry. Hermione, elle était très simple, super intelligente « miss je sais tout » comme elle était surnommé par le professeur de sciences physiques Mister Severus Snape, il détestait Harry, il avait les cheveux graisseux et portait toujours des capes noires immondes. Elle avait des cheveux indomptables mais tout de même très beaux et très soyeux. Elle n'avait pas de parents très riches, sa mère était médecin généraliste et son père professeur de français dans un lycée moins prestigieux que Poudlard. Ron et Hermione étaient en couple depuis la seconde. Harry les enviait d'être si heureux car pour lui c'était plus complexe. Il était gay. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de basket et était le meneur et le meilleur sans exagération mais lui ne le voyait pas de cet œil là. A chaque fois qu'un de ses fans venaient pour lui parler, il se cachait ou se mettait derrière Ron. Harry était un garçon très déprimé ce qui n'est pas normal pour un jeune homme de 17 ans il se trouvait moche, trop maigre, et doué pour rien du tout à part pour le basket, c'était ce qui l'aidait à survivre et ça de toutes les manières possibles. Il avait grâce à cela une bourse qui l'aidait pour rester à Poudlard car ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui payer. Ses parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture cela n'aidait pas. Ils s'appelaient Lily et James Potter. Un jeune, ivre mort au volant les a percuté de plein fouet ce qui les a tués sur le coup. Il vivait depuis avec son parrain, Sirius Black un informaticien complètement loufoque mais que Harry aime de tout son cœur, il est comme son second père. Harry portait toujours pour le lycée des vêtements très larges pour se faire plus gros, des lunettes rondes et avait des cheveux noirs de geais et en bataille, mais en vérité il n'avait pas besoins de s'habiller ainsi. A cause des entraînements il était plutôt musclé, ses cheveux noirs il les tenait de son père même si ils étaient difficiles à coiffer ils étaient très soyeux et doux et si ils le voulaient vraiment il pourrait un peu les arranger, le plus magnifique chez lui était ses yeux de couleur verts émeraudes. Il les tenait de sa mère. Ses yeux brillaient, ils étaient captivants mais malheureusement il faisait apparemment tout pour ne pas les montrer avec ses grosses lunettes.

Harry voyait l'arrêt de bus devant lui. Il était assis au fond ainsi il pouvait être à côté de ses amis. D'ailleurs ces deux derniers étaient en train de monter.

- Ecoutez monsieur j'ai oubliez ma carte ! ça arrive non ? L'erreur est humaine ! Vous n'êtes apparemment pas humain, hurla Ron.

Il avait apparemment oublié sa carte. En voyant ça Harry explosa de rire il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi ! Ron était devenu rouge tomate !

- Patrick laissez-le passer s'il vous plaît, je me porte garante, dit une voix cachée derrière Ron.

- Bonjour Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit le chauffeur avec un grand sourire.

- C'est normal, vous avez vu la taille de mon petit ami ?

- Oui, ria Patrick, tu peux passer jeune homme.

Ron partit s'asseoir à côté d'Harry complètement exaspéré. Hermione les rejoignit après avoir dit au revoir au chauffeur.

- Comment tu fais ? demanda Harry.

- Comment je fais quoi ? demanda curieusement Hermione.

- Comment tu fais pour… l'amadouer ?

- Hummm… mon charme chéri, dit Hermione d'une voix voulue sensuelle.

- Hé !!!! fit Ron qui était apparemment jaloux.

- Mais arrête Ron, tu sais très bien que c'est pour rire.

Mais Ron avait vraiment du souci à se faire car Hermione était vraiment belle. Plusieurs fois Harry c'était dit que si il n'était pas gay il serait sorti avec elle. Elle était très bien faite et avait tout où il fallait. En plus de ça aujourd'hui elle avait son petit style gothique avec sa courte jupe à carreaux et ses hautes chaussettes. En l'observant Harry se sentit rougir.

- Dites j'aimerais pas vous déranger les gars mais j'aimerais avoir une petite place pour m'asseoir. Parce que sérieusement vous m'écrasez. Avec tout ces tas de muscles comment voulez-vous que ça aille.

Harry ne voulait pas s'énerver contre Hermione en la contredisant parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait quand même pas le dernier mot, alors il abandonna. Voyant qu'Harry était encore une fois mal dans ses pompes Ron lui sauva la mise et lui parla des équipes de basket susceptibles de les battrent cette année. Enfin ils virent les grilles de leur lycée, Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient aller retrouver leurs amis avant d'aller en cours de sciences physiques qu'il avait en commun avec une autre classe…

Draco voyait enfin le lycée, ce chauffeur ne roulait vraiment pas vite décidément. Il descendit de la voiture et dit au chauffeur :

- Ne vous occupez pas de moi ce soir, Blaise me ramène, dit-il sans même un regard pour son chauffeur.

- Bien monsieur, répondit ce dernier.

Sans un mot de plus il partit vers le lycée. Il marchait comme d'habitude la tête haute, ignorant les remarques sur son passage. Une fois entré dans le lycée, il alla voir les photos dans le hall. Il repéra au bout de trois minutes la photo de l'équipe qu'il avait fait la semaine dernière.

- Décidément, je suis vraiment très beau, s'exclama-t-il après avoir repéré son propre visage n'en ayant rien à faire des autres.

- Ne serais-tu pas un peu narcissique ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

- Mais non voyons ce n'est que la simple vérité, Blaise, répondit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Blaise était le meilleur ami de Draco. Il était noir et était très beau, bon pas encore aussi beau que Draco mais il avait son petit succès. C'était le seul véritable ami de Draco car lui seul pouvait le comprendre. Il ne demandait pas de grands signes d'amitiés de la part de Draco et ce dernier n'en demandait pas non plus et c'était très bien comme ça. Blaise savait très bien que Draco était gay même si il le niait. Lui, il était tout ce qui avait de plus hétéro. Il avait eu quelques expériences avec des garçons mais il n'appréciait pas vraiment.

- Je suis pas mal non plus, dit Blaise.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Draco sachant très bien le sens ambigu de sa réponse.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda les autres photos et repéra celle de l'équipe de basket, il vit le nom du meneur : HARRY POTTER. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose… oui c'était le mec gay de sa classe de sciences physiques. Blaise le trouver pas mal du tout mais il se ridiculisait avec des vêtements deux fois trop grands pour lui. Blaise regarda Draco qui était gentiment en train de mater le cul d'un garçon en train de chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

- Ca va je te gêne pas ? siffla Blaise près de l'oreille à Draco.

- Si, justement, tais-toi ça m'arrangerais, dit Draco en esquissant un sourire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu es bi si il y a que les mecs qui t'intéressent ? dit Blaise sachant qu'il touchait une corde sensible.

- N'importe quoi, siffla Draco.

Mais arrête de nier, c'est super flagrant, bon moi je l'ai repéré alors les autres l'ont sans doute repéré aussi, pourquoi tu crois que ce mec est en train de chercher sa règle dans son sac depuis un quart d'heure ? c'est pas pour rien.

- Non, ce mec croit qu'il a seulement ses chances parce que je suis bi, dit Draco.

- Pffff pathétique, tu te mens à toi-même mon pauvre ami, ria Blaise.

Soudainement Blaise eut une idée que Draco ne pourrait refuser tellement il était orgueilleux.

- Draco, moi je sais que tu es gay et je sais que tu n'es pas heureux comme ça, dit Blaise cherchant des arguments.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en avoir à foutre de mon bonheur, je me tape des meufs pour ma réputation ET des mecs alors tout va bien, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des relations sérieuses et que…

- Je suis sûr que tu n'es même pas chiche de sortir avec un mec et de t'afficher aux yeux de tous, il savait que CA ça ferait tilt à Draco

- Oh, oh, serait-ce un pari ? tu me connais mal mon petit Blaise.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, et je vais te le prouver. Tu sais que si je veux je peux sortir avec tout le lycée. Je te laisse le choix des armes ! ria Draco en approchant son visage près de celui de Blaise.

- Très bien, répondit Blaise fier de lui car Draco était tombé littéralement dans son piège.

Au même instant la sonnerie retentit et ils partirent vers leur salle de cours.

- Au fait, Blaise tu ne m'as pas dit pas dit le temps que ça durerait.

- Oh… je te dirais quand se sera fini, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir et Blaise repéra tout de suite la classe qui avait sciences physiques avec eux, mais son regard s'attarda plus particulièrement sur un groupe de trois élèves et c'est LA qu'il repéra la pauvre victime de Draco.

- Dray, j'ai trouvé ta victime.

- Ah oui et qui ? ironisa Draco.

- Harry Potter, dit Blaise.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?? Bien ? Moyen ? affligeant ? mdr. Merci de me laissez quelques reviews ça me ferait très plaisirs !!! 


	2. plan d'attaque

**Titre : **N'être qu'un pari !

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Madame J.K. Rowling je ne fais qu'emprunter

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance

**Paring : **principalement DM/HP ;RW/HG ; BZ/GW ;

**Avertissements : **Je préfère prévenir que cette fic est un UA (univers altenatif pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ben quoi tout le monde n'est pas au courant ! ) donc ne vous attendez pas à de la magie ! pas de chaudrons ni de baguettes ! ATTENTION : cette fic met en évidence une relation homosexuelle DONC pour ceux que ça gênent (je désigne principalement les homophobes) ne vous éclataient pas à lire cette fic et passer votre chemin ! cela ne sert à rien de laisser des reviews désobligentes ! (j'ai horreur de ça)

**Remerciement : **Je remercie particulièrement ma philomoon que j'aime fort fort fort fort, et aussi Margue qui n'a pas encore lu cette fic mais que j'aime très fort aussi ! Maintenant je remercie d'avance ceux qui liront cette fic et qui me laisseront (s'il vous plaît) quelques reviews. Bisous à tous et à toutes !!!!

* * *

**_RAR :_ **

**_Sinien :_ **_merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait super plaisir (quand même la première review c'est pas rien ) Désolé si y'a un peu de description dans le chapitre 1. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 te plaira !_

_**Caro06 : **merci beaucoup ! j'spère que le chapitre 2 le sera tout autant !_

_**Philomoon : **Oui ma chérie je sais ce que tu n penses et je te remercie de tout mon coeur ! j'espère que ça va encore te plaire ! bisous je t'aime fort _

_**aBriicOt : **merci beaucoup !!! et ben comme voulou voici la suite XD _

_**virginie malfoy : **non ce n'est pas un hasard mdr mais bon je ne copie pas le film XD heureusement sinon c'est pas drôle bisous_

_**Dark Amethyste : **je ne vais pas tout te révéler ! mdr et encore merci j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

_**Yachiru07 : **merci !!! j'espère que ce chapitr va te plaire _

_**Margue : **Je sais que je t'ai déjà remercié pour ta review mais je recommence... MERCI !! franchement ça m'a fait trop plaisir que ça t'ai plu !!!! j'espère que t'aimeras celui-ci aussi !! gros bisous jtm fort !_

_**stef : **un énorme merci et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap _

_**Nadia Amadeo : **j'ai pris ton regard suppliant en compte lol et je me suis dépêchée de trouver des idées et d'écrire !! j'espère que ça te plaira bisous_

_**loveful : **j'espère que se sera la même chose pour celui-là !!! gros bisous_

_**sue : **oui ça tu peux le dire pauvre ryry XD mais je ne vais pas tout de dévoiler lol _

_**Quierosake : **Merci mais bon j'espère que se sera toujours le cas ! _

_**lilou : **ne t'en fais pas Lilou je ne le prends pas pour moi, c'est bien que tu me le signales comme ça je ferais plus attention (je promets pas que je forcément y arriver mdr) et franchement 12 ans c'est pas vieux !! lol pense que moi je vais sur mes 17 et que je peux bientôt conduire toute seule ! ça fait peur mdr. Et si tu aimes Lucius je te rassure il va revenir (peut-être plus en peignoir mais bon il sera là ) bises._

_**demon - dray : **j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ?? désolé pour les répétitions (je le fais pas exprès pardonne moi lol) ça m'arrive souvent ! c'est une très mauvase habitude je vais me reprendre en main et essayer de changer ça :) lol j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! gros bisous !_

**_GLOBAL : Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire !_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : plan d'attaque

- Harry Potter ? T'es malade ou quoi ? demanda Draco sérieusement.

- Non pas du tout, rit Blaise.

Blaise s'amuser de la situation, mettre son meilleur ami mal à aise était bien une des choses les plus exquises sur terre car c'était tellement rare qu'il ne fallait pas manquer une occasion.

- Non mais c'est de Harry Potter que l'on parle, Zabini, je sais pas si tu te rends compte !

- Bien sûr que si que je m'en rends compte et c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi.

- Franchement, je veux bien n'importe qui, même ce pauvre débile de Weasley ! Mais pas Potter ! Autant sortir avec un courant d'air ! et encore je vais vite en besognes, mon pauvre, il ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi il me déteste ! En plus il est complexé de tout !! Comment tu veux que ça aille ?

- C'était le but de ce pari mon cher, faire en sorte qu'il t'aime et que tu t'affiches autant de temps que je te le dirais, je ne te demande pas de tomber amoureux, mais si toi tu dois faire en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, t'as intérêt à te dépêché parce qu'il a y a du boulot !!!

Et là Blaise se permit enfin d'exploser de rire. D'ailleurs il y avait franchement de quoi vu la tête que tirait Draco.

- Je te jure que tu vas me le payer Zabini, ça je te le jure, siffla Draco.

- Ne sois pas méchant, voyons, t'étais pas obligé d'accepter ! dit Blaise se mordant la lèvre pour arrêter de rire.

Mais le reniflement de dédain de Draco était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, Blaise était plié en deux tellement il riait. Draco se dit à ce moment là qu'il lui aurait bien foutu une baffe et qu'il était affligé avec un ami comme ça. Déjà qu'il en avait pas beaucoup, et bien là il était servi.

De l'autre côté du couloir les trois amis étaient en train d'observer le spectacle.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? dit Ron.

- Rien, ce crétin a encore perdu un neurone, dit Harry en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Mais arrêtez tous les deux ! il s'est peut-être fait mal ? Vous croyez que Malefoy aurait pu le frapper ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Non mais t'es vraiment naïve ma pauvre Hermy, il est littéralement mort de rire ! En plus franchement j'aurais plutôt espéré que se soit Zabini qui lui en colle une, dit Harry avec haine.

Harry détestait Zabini et Malefoy mais à choisir il préférait encore Zabini. Il détestait Malefoy depuis qu'il était entré en seconde. Comme il était dans cette école grâce à sa bourse, il avait eu droit à toutes les moqueries possibles de Malefoy, qu'il surnommait affectueusement « la fouine », bon lui avait trouvé autre chose pour lui et ses deux amis, le balafré à cause de la cicatrice que Harry s'était fait sur son front et qui bizarrement avait une forme d'éclair, pour Ron c'était la belette, et pour Hermione il avait tout simplement piqué l'expression de son prof préféré, Mister Snape, « miss je sais tout ». Ce mec n'a vraiment pas d'imagination. Malheureusement pour Harry il ne pouvait absolument pas critiquer Malefoy sur son physique, Harry pouvait avouer qu'il était magnifique, ni sur son intelligence parce qu'il était deuxième après Hermione. Cela enrageait Harry, alors il le critiquer sur sa famille. Harry n'avait vu qu'une fois les parents de Malefoy et cela lui avait suffit, même si ça avait été un moment pleine de jouissance. Un jour ils étaient venus le chercher au lycée. Le père à Draco était assis fièrement dans la Mercedes noir qui les avait emmené. Sa mère, était sortie pour l'attendre. Une fois qu'il était à la grille, comme à son habitude la tête haute, sa mère lui sauta à moitié dessus et lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue et l'avait tellement étreint qu'il était devenu rouge écrevisse. Harry et Ron étaient littéralement écroulés de rire et même Hermione était prête à rire.

Mais bon il était temps de sortir de ses belles rêveries et de revenir sur terre car Snape était enfin arrivé.

- Je vois que j'ai encore le droit à une moitié de classe de mollusques ! dit dédaigneusement Snape.

Harry regarda l'autre classe : les slytherins. Ils rigolaient comme des cons à la blague stupide de leur « super » professeur. Harry les trouvait extrêmement pathétiques surtout cette crétine de Pansy qui rigolait comme une baleine. Seul Draco et Blaise avaient esquissé un petit sourire. Le prof avait enfin ouvert sa porte. Tous les élèves y entrèrent. Harry avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait et remonta le col de son gros pull. Il alla s'asseoir comme d'habitude à côté de Ron.

- Sérieux, je peux pas le blairer ce prof, dit Ron à Harry.

- Je vous rends vos DS de la semaine dernière, c'est vraiment pathétique, heureusement ce n'est pas global ! se moqua Snape.

- Bon, là ça renforce mon opinion, bougonna Ron.

- Mouais, grogna Harry.

Il était frigorifié. Ce prof adorait le froid, il ne connaissait absolument pas le chauffage, et à chaque cours il était gelé, Ron aussi d'ailleurs, il avait son bout de nez tout rouge.

- Monsieur Zabini, très bon devoir je suis assez content.

Blaise affichait un air fier, il avait un 16, c'était plutôt pas mal, se dit Harry qui avait vu sa feuille et qui n'espérait pas plus de 10.

- M. Longdubat, catastrophique, vous avez eu 3.

Ce prof adorait se moquer de la classe des gryffondors, et faisait exprès de dire les notes à voix hautes. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Neville, il était près à pleurer. Il disait à voix à peine audible : « je vais me faire tuer, elle va me tuer ». Harry supposa que Neville parlait de sa grand-mère.

- Melle Granger, 18 mais je suppose que vous avez du tout apprendre par cœur, parce que c'est flagrant que vous n'avez absolument pas les sciences dans l'âme.

Hermione n'était même pas contente de sa note. Elle était absolument dégoûtée du comportement de son professeur.

- Je continue avec Monsieur Malefoy qui comme d'habitude a fait un excellent devoir…

Draco affichait un air de triomphe et sourire diabolique. Harry le maudit à ce moment là. « Pauvre con ! » murmura-t-il. Draco avait justement regardait dans sa direction et comprit ce que le jeune homme avait dit.

- Blaise, je suis un peu dans la merde pour qu'il m'aime, il vient tout juste de me traiter de pauvre con, dit Draco qui sentait qu'à se train là il allait perdre son pari.

- Ouais, mais t'as vu ta tête de fier cul ? rit Blaise.

- Oh sa va ! râla Draco. T'as une solution d'approche toi ?

- Ben déjà change de comportement et essaye de devenir son ami ! dit Blaise.

- Mouais t'as peut-être raison, avoua Draco qui reporta son regard sur sa copie.

Le professeur reprit la parole.

-… mais alors là grande surprise ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque en voyant la copie de Potter, Harry s'attendait à avoir zéro vu le ton qu'employait Rogue il se prépara psychologiquement, Alors là vraiment vous avez dû vous rachetez un cerveau pour faire cela, 14.

Harry n'en revenait pas, même lui frôlait la crise cardiaque. 14 ! C'était sa première bonne note en deux ans ! Hermione affichait un sourire fier, elle était vraiment contente pour lui, Ron était littéralement sur le cul, et alors là, surprise, Draco Malefoy lui souriait, oui il lui souriait. Mais ce qui était étonnant c'est que ce n'était pas un de ses sourires à la con, mais un vrai sourire assez chaleureux pour faire que Harry se sente tout bizarre d'un coup. Il se sentit rougir et détourna le regard. Blaise avait observé la scène.

- Un point pour toi mec, dit-il à Draco.

Draco lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis pas n'importe qui ». Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi ce crétin lui avait souri comme ça, franchement qu'est-ce qui lui voulait ? Se moquer de lui encore un peu plus ? Du coup Harry se renfrogna et s'enfonça encore un peu plus sur sa chaise et renfonça sa tête dans son col. Il osa un petit regard vers le blond, celui-ci était en train de rire avec Blaise. Eux, ne se faisaient jamais réprimander quand ils se marraient.

- Je ne vais pas prendre le temps de corriger ce DS, parce que je sais que de toutes les manières les gryffondors ne vont jamais l'apprendre, par contre pour les autres il y a une correction de prête pour vous, dit Snape, à présent nous allons voir comment manipuler les acides, méfiez-vous parce qu'il y en a qui pourrait vous faire un énorme trou à travers la main, n'est-ce pas monsieur Longdubat ?

Neville ne savait encore une fois plus où se mettre. Franchement Harry l'aimait beaucoup, mais à sa place il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça. Bon lui était timide et complexé mais quand il devait se révolter contre Snape, alors là il était près à mordre. Et là il se retenait. Draco remarqua que Harry était sur le qui vive, au même moment cette conne de Pansy se mit à rire :

- C'est sûr ce gros balourd, doit faire attention on ne sait jamais.

A cet instant précis une réponse bien cinglante venait à l'esprit de Draco. Il ne supportait pas cette cruche.

- C'est sûr, mais toi Pansy tu devrais peut-être faire aussi attention parce que ce qui est sûr c'est que chez toi le cerveau est en option. Sais-tu au moins faire la différence entre de l'oxygène et du carbone ? Non mais franchement parle des autres, tu sais faire beaucoup de choses avec tes mains mais cela n'a jamais rien à voir avec l'intelligence.

C'était le calme plat. Mais quelques gryffondors se permirent de rire y compris Harry, Ron et Hermione. Blaise aussi se mit à rire. Pansy regardait Draco avec des yeux larmoyants, cette fille avec encore plus la tête d'un bouledogue dans cette situation. Le prof continua son cours comme si de rien n'était. (NDA : est-ce que cette réplique ne te rappelles rien Léana ? mdr je crois bien que j'ai dû l'utiliser… XD). Draco regardait de temps à autre Harry mais il faisait tout pour ne pas se faire repérer. Blaise s'amusait vraiment de la situation, Draco en train d'observer en catimini ce n'était quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours.

La cloche sonna pour la seconde heure de trou. Draco avait déjà pris son sac et allait sortir pour attendre Blaise dans le couloir, enfin… officiellement. En fait il voulait observer Potter d'ailleurs celui-ci sortit.

- Ecoute Neville, c'est pas dramatique…, commença Harry.

- Pas dramatique ? Merci d'essayer de me rassurer, mais je sais qu'elle va me tuer…

Quelqu'un toussota derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent. Draco se tenait devant eux et regardait fixement Harry.

- Je vous laisse, dit Neville avant de s'éclipser.

« Trouillard » se dit Harry. Il se sentait un peu seul maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry assez sèchement.

- Je voulais juste te demander si…

- Harry tu te magnes oui ??? hurla Ron au fond du couloir.

Sans un mot de plus il partit en laissant Draco, qui était sur le cul du comportement de Potter.

- …tu voulais me foutre la honte en public, maugréa-t-il.

Blaise venait justement d'arriver. Il lui donna une petite taper dans le dos en signe de soutient mais c'était assez hypocrite.

- De la persévérance mon ami, c'est ça la clé de la réussite.

- Ta gueule, dit Draco.

Mais même lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de la situation. Il était en train d'essayer de courir après un mec qui l'a tout simplement remballé, ironique non ? Mais si il croyait qu'il allait ce laisser marcher dessus, Potter se trompait, il allait y arriver, foi de Malefoy, il aurait Potter. Ils allèrent, Blaise et lui à leur prochain cours.

La cloche sonna pour avertir que c'était la récré. C'était un vrai soulagement pour Harry car il fut très tourmenté pendant son cours de français, Ron et Hermione devaient partir voir Seamus Finnigan, un garçon de sa classe. Il se demandait vraiment de quoi Draco voulait lui parler. Pourquoi lui avait-il souri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête de blondinet ? Et surtout pourquoi il s'était senti tout bizarre quand Malefoy lui avait souri ? toutes ces questions lui tournoyer dans la tête. Il pensa qu'il devrait s'excuser d'être parti aussi rapidement, ou peut-être que non, après tout Malefoy lui avait assez pourri la vie sans jamais s'excuser, ce fils à papa n'avait pas besoins d'excuses. « et puis quoi encore… lui il m'en doit pas des excuses ??? », et c'est là qu'il croisa l'objet de ces pensées. Enfin croiser est un grand mot, se le prendre en pleine face serait plus réaliste. Harry trébucha. Draco lui se frottait la joue.

- Aïe, dit Harry.

- Potter, tu ne regardes jamais où tu vas ? demanda Draco.

- La ferme Malefoy, c'est toi qui m'as foncé dedans, répliqua sèchement Harry.

- Ça va t'énerves pas, c'était pas méchant, dit Draco en esquissant un sourire en fait il mettait son plan à exécution, ce que Harry ne saura pas c'est que Draco avait fait exprès de le faire tomber mais il n'avait pas prévu que Potter lui mette un coup de tête.

- Venant de ta part c'est difficile à croire, siffla Harry.

- Ce ton ne te va pas trop Potter, tout le monde ne peut pas s'attribuer la réplique facile.

- Et modeste avec ça, tu vois tu recommences…

- Recommencez quoi ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de te foutre de la gueule des gens, dit Harry, surtout de la mienne, murmura-t-il.

Harry se releva et fit comme pour partir. Il était déjà de dos par rapport à Draco.

- Attends, Harry se retourna, excuse moi.

Harry fit de grands yeux, rêvait-il ????? Draco Malfoy venait de s'excuser, c'était impossible, il devait avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi ? dit-il comme si il voulait être sûr.

- Tu veux être sûr que t'as pas rêvé ? ria Draco, je t'ai dis que je m'excusais.

- Ok.

- Ok quoi ? demanda Draco.

- Ok, j'accepte tes excuses.

« Heureusement, parce qu'il faut pas rêver pour que je recommence un jour » pensa-t-il.

- De quoi tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ? continua Harry.

- Heu…, Draco était coincé il ne le savait pas lui-même, je voulais te demander si… hum…

- Oui ??? Harry commençait à s'impatienter.

- Si tu pouvais me montrer un de ces quatre une tactique de basket pour pouvoir marquer parce que je suis à chier à ce jeu et on va être évaluer en sport, dit-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ??? Alors là si il gobe ça ! Non mais franchement nul à chier, comme si, moi son pire ennemi, il allait accepter. »

- Je me disais aussi, que si t'étais sympathique c'est que t'avais besoin de quelque chose…

« Ben alors là c'est mort », pensa Draco.

- … c'est d'accord, mais après ça tu me fous la paix, et tu continues à m'ignorer.

- C'est d'accord, on met ça pour quand ?

- Vendredi, 18h30 après les cours, j'ai les clés du gymnase si je suis pas à l'heure tu auras qu'à m'attendre devant.

Après cette phrase il partit. Draco n'en revenait pas, il allait avoir un « rendez-vous » avec Potter, bon un rendez-vous c'est put-être un peu trop rapide mais c'est déjà ça. Vendredi c'était après demain. Il devait à tout prix parler à Blaise. Après cette dernière pensée il partit rejoindre Blaise, qui était en train de batifoler avec une fausse blonde.

- Tu as fait QUOI ??? demanda Ron.

- J'ai donné rendez-vous à Malefoy au gymnase vendredi à 18h30, dit Harry qui avait rejoins Ron et Hermione juste après sa rencontre avec Malfoy.

- Oui, j'avais compris mais pourquoi ???

- Parce qu'il a besoins de moi pour une tactique de basket…

- Besoin de toi ? Ben il est pas chier après tout ce qu'il t'a fait endurer, dit Ron.

- Oui, je sais, mais bon après il m'ignorera et je serais tranquille vois le bon côté des choses.

- Moi, j'en vois un autre de bon côté, dit Seamus.

- A oui lequel ? demanda Ron.

- Il est trop craquant ! Rien que de l'imaginer en short ça me…

- HEY !!!!!! cria Dean.

- Ne sois pas jaloux mon chou t'es pas mal non plus, dit Seamus en rigolant.

Seamus finnigan et Dean Thomas étaient le couple de gay le plus connu de Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'ils ne se cachaient absolument pas et faisait exprès de se rouler des grosses pelles devant le concierge, Argus Rusard, qu'ils détestaient. D'ailleurs ce mec les détestait aussi et avait des tendances homophobes.

- Bon c'est vrai que Seamus n'a pas tort, avoua Dean.

Harry réfléchissait à ce que Seamus et Dean lui disait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Malefoy mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait c'est vrai que ce mec était vraiment très beau, bon ok il devait bien se l'avouer, Malefoy était un sale con prétentieux, narcissique et sacrément casse couilles, mais il était à tomber par terre.

- Hallo la terre ici la lune, rit Dean.

- C'est vrai que là t'étais bizarre, dit Ron.

- Je crois savoir à quoi il pensait, il ne serait pas blond, avec un corps de rêve, des fesses qu'on mangerait…, dit Seamus.

Harry piqua un fard monumental.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, continua Seamus, y'a pas de honte à avoir, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé passer une nuit avec lui.

- Mais je ne veux passer de nuit avec lui !!! ça va pas la tête ! Je veux bien avouer qu'il est super mignon mais ça va pas plus loin ! C'est mon pire ennemi je te signale, dit Harry un peu trop fort puisque pas mal de personnes dans le hall le regardèrent bizarrement.

- Chut…,rit Ron, t'as envie que tout le monde pense que t'as le béguin pour la fouine.

- AhAhAh, je suis mort de rire, ironisa Harry et sur ce il partit pour son cours de français en laissant tout le monde derrière lui.

Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner avec des yeux ronds.

- Ben qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Ron.

- T'es le roi des crétins Ronny, dit Hermione, Draco est son ennemi alors je ne crois pas qu'il est vraiment apprécié que tu te foutes de sa gueule.

Les autres approuvèrent.

- Il a décidément pas le sens de l'humour, dit Ron.

- Rectification, dit Seamus, il n'a pas TON sens de l'humour.

Ils partirent en rigolant.

- Je te jure Blaise que c'est vrai, dit Draco

- Tu me l'as pourtant dis à la récré et j'arrive toujours pas à te croire, répondit Blaise.

Blaise et Draco étaient en voiture, Blaise était censé ramené Draco chez lui mais ce dernier avait décidé de ne pas rentré et avait prévenu sa mère qu'il dormait chez lui. Narcissa n'avait fait qu'approuver parce qu'elle croyait qu'ils devaient faire un devoir de physique : encore un bon mensonge de Draco pour ses parents. Blaise et Draco tenaient chacun une bouteille de bière à la main qu'ils avaient acheté à l'épicerie des trois balais. Ils avaient déjà bien entamé l pack de douze bières puisqu'il n'en restait déjà plus que trois. Blaise était dans un état d'euphorie et Draco mort de rire.

- T'aurais vu sa tête quand je me suis excusé, dit Draco en riant de plus belle.

- Toi… le grand Draco Malefoy tu t'es excusé, demain il neige ! dit Blaise.

- Non, non mais sérieusement comment je vais m'y prendre vendredi ? demanda Draco redevenu sérieux.

- Je sais pas fillette mais il faut pas te jeter dessus sinon tu vas te faire jeter mon pauvre, en douceur, parce que oublie pas non plus qu'il te déteste et qu'il fait ça juste pour que tu lui fiches la paix, moi je dis essaye de gagner sa confiance et deviens son ami après tu aviseras… et mais n ormalement je ne dois pas t'aider ! c'était pour ça le coup de la bière ? ça à très mauvais effet sur moi, dit Blaise.

Draco réfléchissait à ce que Blaise lui avait dit. En attendant ils étaient enfin arrivés devant l'immense maison de Blaise et sortaient de sa décapotable.

- Et oh t'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda Blaise.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit vaguement Draco.

Draco commençait à échafauder son plan tout en se déshabillant et en allant se coucher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait hâte d'être vendredi.

* * *

Laissez moi des tites reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir ! et j'aime bien savoir votre avis ! gros bisous à tous ! 


	3. Cruel désir

**Titre : **N'être qu'un pari !

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Madame J.K. Rowling je ne fais qu'emprunter

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance

**Paring : **principalement DM/HP ;RW/HG ; BZ/GW ;

**Avertissements : **Je préfère prévenir que cette fic est un UA (univers altenatif pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ben quoi tout le monde n'est pas au courant ! ) donc ne vous attendez pas à de la magie ! pas de chaudrons ni de baguettes ! ATTENTION : cette fic met en évidence une relation homosexuelle DONC pour ceux que ça gênent (je désigne principalement les homophobes) ne vous éclataient pas à lire cette fic et passer votre chemin ! cela ne sert à rien de laisser des reviews désobligentes ! (j'ai horreur de ça)

**Remerciement : **Encore une fois un grand soutient de la part de a chérie toujours là pour me donner son avis et guider quand ça va pas, mais aussi Margue toujours là aussi je vous aime toutes les deux !!!! et remerciement à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir bisous !

* * *

**_RAR : _**

_**Margue : **je sais que je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois mais un énoooooooorme merci !!! jtm fort_

_**Sinien : **Ouais pour les têtes de Blaise et e Draco je me suis inspirée de deux amis à moi qui ont une fois fait des têtes comme ça et j'avoue c'était vraiment drôle ! lol en tout cas j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue du RDV ! bisous_

_**Loveful : J**e l'espère aussi mdr mais j'espère franchement qu'il va te plaire ! bisous_

**_C Elise : _**_Je ne vais pas te dévoiler l'histoire mdr mais je ne crois pas que je vais être extrêmement sadique avec notre beau brun aux yeux verts ! mais bon on verra bien lol bisous_

_**Yashiru07 : **Désolé pour les fautes (regard désolé je le jure ) mais souvent j'écris mes chapitres tard et je fais pas attention pourtant j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible (je promet de m'améliorer) un grand merci !_

_**music67love : **je sais je te l'ai déjà dit (j'ai tendance à me répéter) mais merci de m'avoir mis sur ton blog espéros que ce chap ne te déçoive pas _

_**sati-satan : **bon déjà j'adore ton pseudo !!! question relookage je ne dévoilerais rien mais sache en tout cas que notre blondinet chéri va galérer ! (bon peut-être pas dans ce chap là mais tu verras par la suite )_

_**Nakajima : **j'espère que ce chap va te plaire _

_**oOoOBlack siri OoOoO : **bonne lecture ;) bisous_

_**Ushitora : **ne sois pas si impatiente là voilà la suite ! mdr je me suis appliquée j'espère franchement que tu vas l'aimer ! bisous_

_**chloë : **je t'ai déjà remercié sur MSN mais je recommence... merci ! et bon elle aura pas trop tardé je pense bisous_

**_GLOBAL : j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !!!! bonne lecture ! bisou à tous _**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Cruel désir 

Pendant son cours de Français, Harry était pensif, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pas comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer mais comme si il allait avoir une mauvaise surprise, il détestait cette sensation. Il regarda quelques secondes sa prof de français, Minerva McGonagall, il voulait rire, elle affichait toujours son petit air sérieux, avec ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et son chignon très bien fait, sans un cheveux qui dépasse. Elle n'était pas que leur professeur de français, c'était aussi leur professeur principal et était fière de la réussite de l'équipe de basket qui portait fièrement les couleurs de gryffondors.

- Hé, murmura une voix.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées sans importance pour se concentrer sur la voix de la personne à côté de lui, c'était seulement Ron qui essayait de lui parler.

- C'est le grand jour, se contenta de dire son meilleur ami.

- Merci Ron, de me le rappeler, j'avais presque oublier, ironisa Harry.

- De rien mon pote, rit Ron.

- Franchement par moment tu peux être con, rétorqua Harry.

En effet c'était le grand jour, LE Vendredi. Le jour de la semaine qu'attendait le moins Harry. Mais d'un autre côté il avait bossé sur ça les trois jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa discussion avec Malefoy, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il s'était dit que si au moins ça marchait, il aurait la paix pour le reste de l'année et que c'était pour ça qu'il était si motivé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était anxieux. Il avait préparé ses affaires de sport avec ses plus beaux vêtements, il voulait montrer à Malefoy que Harry Potter n'était pas de la merde et qu'il allait lui prouver que son titre de meilleur joueur de basket du lycée était vraiment mérité.

- M. Potter, si vous pouviez éviter de parler pendant mon cours se serait pas mal, M. Weasley aussi, Potter vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

- Très bien, madame, murmura Harry.

Le cours se termina comme il avait commencé avec un Harry complètement dans la lune. La cloche retentit Harry n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

- Harry ça a sonné, lui fit remarquer Ron.

- Ah oui, dit Harry.

Harry alla près du bureau de McGonagall. Ron et Hermione l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin ? demanda Ron, on dirait que son cerveau n'est pas connecté c'est inquiétant.

- Tu ne t'ai pas dis, qu'il était peut-être tout simplement fatigué ? lui dit Hermione en le regardant comme si Ron était le dernier des crétins.

- Mouais peut-être.

Minerva regarda Harry ou plutôt fixé serait plus juste.

- Asseyez-vous Potter, dit-elle.

Harry prit la première chaise qu'il avait sous la main.

- Cette année je vous ai mis meneur de l'équipe de basket parce que je sais que vous êtes le meilleur. Je voulais savoir où en est le niveau de l'équipe ?

- Plutôt bon, pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que lui voulait son professeur.

- Il faudrait vraiment que cette année nous gagnions cette fichue coupe, dit-elle, pour moi et pour vous.

- Pourquoi pour moi ?

- Vous comptez aller en fac n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui.

- Et bien gagner cette coupe serait une ouverture certaine pour vous, il faut briller devant les recruteurs qui seront présents et vous pourrez facilement entrer dans les plus grandes facs et intégrer les plus grandes équipes juniors.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry soudainement intéressé par la discussion.

- Bien sûr pourquoi croyez-vous que Dubois est parti à Dortmuth ? c'est l'une des facs les plus prestigieuses d'Angleterre.

- Oui, mais l'année dernière nous n'avions pas gagner la coupe, lui signala Harry.

- Oui, mais ça, se serait plutôt pour moi parce que Rogue commence à me courir sur le haricot, dit Minerva.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je suis sérieuse, si votre équipe gagne la coupe peut-être pourrez-vous aider certains de vos camarades à entrer dans des facs prestigieuses et le plus intéressant pour vous…. Vous auriez une bourse pour tout le reste de vos études, c'est un montant assez intéressant, et vous auriez le logement payé, mais pour cela il faut être premier. C'est une véritable compétition croyez-moi, mais vous le méritez. Dans quel métier vous voyez-vous ?

- J'espère pouvoir continuer dans le basket, mais… j'avoue que ce qui est littéraire m'intéresse.

- Pour ça il suffira de vous spécifier, prendre des options, supprimer les sciences et prendre plus de français, vous en avez les capacités je le sais, j'ai d'ailleurs corrigé votre dernier devoir il est… excellent même meilleur que miss Granger.

- C'est vrai ? Harry était stupéfait.

- Oui et… holà ! filez en cours sinon Severus va vous réprimander.

- Il ne va pas se gêner, lui dit Harry.

En échange il eut droit à un grand sourire de la part de son professeur. Quand il sortit il vit que Ron et Hermione était déjà parti. Ron avait dû insister pour rester mais connaissant Hermione elle a voulu certainement ne pas arriver en retard en cours, cela fit sourire Harry. Il se dépêcha de dévaler les escaliers pour enfin arriver dans ce couloir qu'il détestait tant.

- Putain de merde il va me tuer ! maugréa Harry.

- Pas si tu entres avec moi, dit une voix.

- Quoi ? Harry releva la tête pour voir la personne qui lui parlait.

- J'ai dit si tu entres avec moi tu n'auras pas de problèmes.

- Et pourquoi ça Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

- Tout simplement parce que Snape m'adore et que c'est mon parrain, si il m'engueule il risque d'avoir mon père sur le dos, rit Draco.

- Ah… c'est pour ça que t'es aussi bon.

Draco saisit. Potter avait le chic pour dire des phrases ambiguës.

- Pardon ? dit-il.

- C'est pour ça que t'as d'aussi bonnes notes.

- N'insinue pas que j'ai des bonnes notes par favoritisme au contraire il me saque encore plus, je suis fort parce que j'adore les sciences, mon seul mérite c'est de travailler, bon… on y va maintenant ?

- Mouais, motivé, dit Harry un peu pour lui-même.

Draco ouvrit la porte, il entra suivi de Harry.

- Tiens, M. Potter encore un gros retard ?

- Non monsieur, il était avec moi, j'ai eu besoins de lui pour porter les affaires de l'équipe dans la salle de sport.

- Très bien, dit Rogue non sans une pointe de déception, aujourd'hui il ne pourra lui donner de punitions.

Harry alla s'asseoir.

- C'est quoi de cette histoire ? demanda Hermione.

- J'en sais rien, répondit franchement Harry.

Elle n'insista pas plus que ça. Au bout d'une demi-heure où Harry se faisait franchement chier. Il reçu un papier en pleine tête.

- Putain…, râla Harry.

Il regarda le morceau de papier qui lui semblait sans importance, d'ailleurs il allait le laisser par terre. Mais il vit au dernier moment qu'il y avait des écritures dessus. Il le prit et l'ouvrit pour le lire, il y vit une très belle écriture et appliquée :

_Salut Potter, _

_Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'avais pas oublié notre « RDV» de ce soir ?? J'espère que non. C'était 18h15 ? Ou 18h30 ? Je sais plus exactement je voulais te le demander pour que je ne poirote pas devant la salle de sport pendant un quart d'heure. Si tu pouvais me répondre se serait sympa. _

_A plus tard_

_D.M_

Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?? Malefoy lui envoyait des mots maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en ce moment ? Harry regarda autour de lui surtout à Ron qui dormait à moitié et prit son stylo. « Un rendez-vous non mais franchement ! » pensa Harry.

_T'inquiètes Malefoy je n'ai pas oublié. Et franchement ce n'est pas vraiment un RDV on est pas amis à ce que je sache. J'appellerais ça plutôt… une petite aide pour avoir la paix jusque la fin de mon année scolaire. Et oui c'est 18h30, pas que ça ne m'aurait pas fait rire de te voir poiroter pendant un quart d'heure mais comme il fait assez froid je veux bien t'épargner le rhume qui casserait ton image du mec parfait. _

_A+ H.P_

Il s'appliqua à viser pour jeter sa boule de papier qui tomba pile sur le cou à Draco. Il ne dit rien et le ramassa. Il commença à lire et eut un petit rire, il regarda Harry et esquissa un sourire. Et encore un point pour Malefoy puisqu'il a réussit à mettre une fois de plus Harry mal à l'aise.

- Dis moi Blaise, j'espère que t'as pas misé gros sur ce pari ? demanda Draco.

- Pourquoi ? tu crois déjà que c'est gagné d'avance ? rit Blaise.

- Non, mais c'est bien parti, il va falloir qu'on se cherche les enjeux, répondit Draco.

- Ben moi je propose qu'on cherche chacun de notre côté et qu'on mette en commun ensuite.

- Ça marche, mais moi je sais déjà ce que je vais te demander mon cheri.

- Ah ouais ? dis ?

- Non, j'attends que toi tu trouves.

Draco décomptait les minutes, il était en maths et attendait impatiemment 18h30. Combien de temps devra-t-il encore attendre ?!? Cela le mettait mal à l'aise il détestait cette sensation, c'était comme si il était en manque de quelque chose, alors qu'il allait simplement à un rendez-vous. « Je prends ce pari trop au sérieux » se dit-il.

Harry était en espagnole, il ne voulait pas que ça sonne. Cela signifiait trop de choses. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Malefoy. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepter ce marché débile ! »

La cloche sonna les deux garçons saisirent. Draco était en train de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Blaise n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir.

- Il est bien pressé, lui dit Théodore Nott un copain de classe de Blaise et de Draco.

- Oui, il a un rendez-vous, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

- Ah ouais ? avec qui ?

- Ah ça c'est top secret, dit Blaise avec triomphant.

Draco attendait Harry devant la grande porte blanche en PVC de la salle de sport.

- Nom de dieu, c'est vrai qu'il fait froid, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con ?

Harry était déjà en retard de cinq minutes. Draco continua d'observer au loin pour voir s'il arrivait.

- Tu me cherches Malefoy ?

Draco faillit faire une crise cardiaque, il détestait qu'on le prenne par derrière, enfin… pour la peur en tout cas.

- Tu es en retard je te signales ! s'énerva Draco malgré lui, la tête qu'affichait Potter le mettait hors de lui.

- J'ai dû aller à mon casier récupérer des affaires.

Il prit une clé en argent et ouvrit la porte.

- Si sa majesté veut bien se donner la peine, dit Harry avec ironie.

Draco passa même si il se sentait ridicule. Il avait super mal au dos à force de porter son énorme sac de sports. Il suivit Harry qui allait vers les vestiaires. Une fois la porte ouverte chacun utilisa un banc qui se faisait face sans l'avoir voulu. Harry commençait à enlever son t-shirt. « Il doit être super maigrichon, squelettique même, vu les pull qu'il met tout le temps et… »

- Putain de merde ! dit-il un peu trop fort.

Il le regarda de haut en bas, ce qu'il croyait être un mec maigrichon ou squelettique avait en fait un corps parfait, musclé mais pas trop des abdos en forme tablette de chocolat, ce cher Draco adorait les mecs dans son genre (NDA : le chocolat léanou ! ), Et des tétons… il aurait voulu les manger à ce moment précis. Draco était en pleine contemplation et cela mettait Harry très mal à l'aise.

- Tu peux arrêter de faire ça, je sais que je suis une horreur mais bon… si tu pouvais ne pas en rajouter une couche se serait bien, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? dit Draco.

Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Hein ? dit Harry qui ne comprenait franchement pas.

- Mais pourquoi tu caches ton corps ? t'es… super, dit-il en se sentant rougir.

Non, impossible. Draco Malefoy rougissait, ce n'était arrivé que très rarement dans sa vie.

- Merci, répondit timidement Harry.

Il se dépêchait de s'habiller et Draco aussi. Harry prit une petite boîte et se plaça devant le minuscule miroir placé sur le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Dray.

- Je mets mes lentilles, j'ai horreur de jouer avec mes lunettes.

Cela lui prit cinq minutes. Il se retourna et fit face à Draco. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans les yeux vert émeraude et qui le regardaient aussi. Draco sentait une drôle de sensation mais il la connaissait bien, trop bien même, il était tout simplement en train de bander en regardant Potter.

- Bon, tu me rejoins dans la salle quand t'auras mis tes baskets.

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte Draco ferma les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne peux même pas me soulager, merde, merde, et merde ! » Il souffla et se concentra sur autre chose. Comment était-ce possible qu'il bandait en pensant et en regardant Potter ?? Il se passait un truc c'était pas possible. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup il sentit que la tension baissait enfin.

- MALEFOY T'ARRIVE ! cria Harry dans la salle de sport.

Draco mit ses baskets et alla enfin dans l'immense gymnase.

- Prends tout ton temps surtout j'ai que ça à faire de t'attendre, bougonna Harry.

- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise volonté Potter.

- Non parce que j'ai passé trois jours à chercher des tactiques faciles pour que tu gagnes et gagner par la même occasion une paix royale, je suis déjà échauffé cours pendant cinq minutes et ensuite on commence, exigea Harry.

- Tu sais Potter j'aime pas trop qu'on me donne des ordres mais bon là je ferais une exception.

Harry lui sourit.

- Ce n'était pas un ordre mais plutôt un conseil, c'est toi qui vois, si tu préfères une foulure…

- Ok, ça va j'ai compris.

Draco ne chercha plus à discuter et commença à faire ses tours de terrain. Il regarda de temps en temps Harry pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il était tout simplement en train de travailler ses passes et paniers. Draco pouvait bien avouer qu'il était très fort.

- C'est bon, je suis assez échauffé, dit Draco revenant au centre de la salle au bout de cinq minutes.

- Bon alors maintenant tu m'écoutes… les meilleures tactiques alors… mieux vaut faire des dribbles bas pour garder la tête haute tout le temps, c'est pour ça échauffe toi bien la nuque. Oublie pas le basket est un jeu d'équipe.

- Ouais mais bon là c'est pour les cours et j'ai… plutôt envie de briller tout seul tu vois.

- Non, ça la plus grosse connerie que tu puisses faire. Passe la balle avant et ensuite tu brilles. Bon moi je te conseille de garder à un moment la balle pour pouvoir marquer tout seul, tu peux faire en particulier des espèces de toupies, des dribbles très bas, et… des lancers francs. Pas besoins de faire le beau.

- Je pense que j'ai pigé.

- Ok, alors on commence.

Au bout de deux heures, Draco en avait râle bol.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai compris le truc.

- Ben heureusement faudrait être con pour pas comprendre, j'espère que t'auras une bonne note au moins…

Il était en train de retourner vers les vestiaires sans même un regard pour Draco.

« Bon, c'est génial, j'ai foiré le truc ! Il faut que je me rattrape sinon Blaise va se foutre de ma gueule, je ne le permettrais pas ! »

Il suivit Harry en silence, ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire et ne se parlèrent pas. Harry ayant finit de se changer, il ne voulait pas attendre que « l'autre » et finit. Il prit son sac et fit comme pour sortir.

- Attends, lui dit Draco presque sur un ton suppliant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry agacé.

- Je…

Harry fut choqué en entendat a voix de Malefoy. Il était dans un état second, il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy avec cet air d'innocence, que Draco affichait à présent. Pourquoi son estomac se nouait-il à chaque pas que faisait Malefoy pour se rapprocher de lui ? Harry reculait inconsciemment, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça exactement mais il se retrouva collé à la porte. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour Draco, il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais il allait faire une connerie et ça il le savait. Dans sa tête une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne devait pas avancer, de rester là où il était. Sa conscience sans doute ? Il s'en fichait il préférait pour une fois ne pas écouter sa raison. Draco avait son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du beau brun se tenant devant lui. Harry pouvait sentir son haleine, un mélange de cigarette et de menthe. Il aimait bien cette odeur. Mais pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas possible. Harry devait lever un peu les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder correctement. Il était plus petit que Draco de quelques centimètres. C'était assez vexant d'ailleurs, si il avait été un peu plus grand il lui aurait déjà foutu une baffe depuis longtemps mais bon la nature en avait apparemment décidé autrement. Draco passa un bras de chaque côté du visage d'Harry et s'appuya avec ses mains sur la porte.

- Merci, dit sensuellement Draco.

- Merci ? Juste ça ? Tu pouvais me le dire au lycée.

- Non, je n'aurais pas pu te remercier correctement au lycée.

- Correctement ?

Harry se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase correcte. Mais avoir le plus beau mec presque collé sur son corps, n'était-ce pas une raison valable pour être troublé ?

- Oui, tu as très bien compris.

Draco regardait Harry si intensément que ça en devenait presque gênant. Harry déglutit difficilement quand il vit que le blondinet approchait son visage encore plus dangereusement du sien. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait bordel ? », pensa Harry complètement effrayé. Il savait en vérité ce que Draco se préparait à faire mais il ne voulait pas le croire tout simplement. Draco pencha la tête et captura les lèvres du brun qui se figea, comme si l'air glacière venait de s'abattre sur lui. Il rêvait où le blond était en train de l'embrasser ? Draco pressa encore un peu plus son corps contre celui de Potter. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, vu son peu d'expérience amoureuse. Mais ce qui était bizarre c'était que Draco l'embrassait presque… tendrement. Harry ne pouvait pas ignorait ce baiser plus longtemps et d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas non plus le repousser, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut embrasser Draco Malefoy. Il commençait à se détendre et à répondre au baiser. Il pu sentir le sourire de Malefoy contre sa bouche. Harry ouvrit la bouche et Draco profita de l'occasion pour y engouffrer sa langue avec semble-t-il un brin d'hésitation. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une telle fougue qu'ils s'en étonnaient eux-mêmes. Harry commença à manquer d'air et Draco le sentit. Il se retira tout d'un coup.

- A plus Potter, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir.

Dans le couloir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire niais mais ses pensées ne suivaient pas son comportement. « Blaise va me tuer », pensa-t-il.

Harry était tétanisé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'allait en parler à personne ou peut-être à Hermione mais pas tout de suite, il fallait qu'il se remette de ses émotions avant. Mais il réalisa bien vite ce qu'il venait de faire et ce que cela entraînait. Malefoy était son ENNEMI et il devait le rester. Harry se laissa tomber contre la porte, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

Une tite review pour me faire plaisir ?? ) 

Bon sinon je fontionne au chantage (non je suis pas si sadike )

Pour ce chap j'ai eu mes idées grâce à une chanson **_here by my side_, **écoutez la parce qu'elle est superbe, petite précision : elle m'a surtout aidé pour la fin

Gros bisous


	4. Amis ou plus ?

**Titre : **N'être qu'un pari !

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Madame J.K. Rowling je ne fais qu'emprunter

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance

**Paring : **principalement DM/HP ;RW/HG ; BZ/GW ;

**Avertissements : **Je préfère prévenir que cette fic est un UA (univers altenatif pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ben quoi tout le monde n'est pas au courant ! ) donc ne vous attendez pas à de la magie ! pas de chaudrons ni de baguettes ! ATTENTION : cette fic met en évidence une relation homosexuelle DONC pour ceux que ça gênent (je désigne principalement les homophobes) ne vous éclataient pas à lire cette fic et passer votre chemin ! cela ne sert à rien de laisser des reviews désobligentes ! (j'ai horreur de ça)

**Remerciement : **merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic ! un gros bisous à ma philomoon et à margue !

* * *

**_RAR : _**

_**demon -dray : **t'en fais pas tu es pardonné ! mais n'empêche que j'ai eu un peu peur moi aussi j'ai ma "minute de folie" même si moi se serait plus proche des heures XD bisous_

_**naiade59 : **trop d'honneur ma déesse !!! contente que ça te plaise ! (j'allume une tige d'encens sur ton hautel mdr)_

_**juju : **je n'y manque pas ! _

_**fantasy115 : **Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai fait rire même si je crois que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès XD j'espère que ce chap 4 te plaira !_

_**sati-satan : **ta review m'a fait trop plaisir comme d'hab et oui Ryry a un corps de rêve mdr mais question concurrence tu le sauras plus tard ;) bisous_

_**music67love : **encore une review ! trop happy ! Je suis super contente que tu suives ma fic bisous_

_**ley : **La voilà la suite ! et j'espère qu'elle te plaira bisous_

_**Bins : **et oui un petit sourire niais sur le beau visage de notre dray chéri ! ça change ! il est trop chou (de toute manière il est chou tout le temps) lol bisous_

_**oOoO black siri OoOoO : **encore une review ahlala c'est vraiment gentil ! encore un GRAND merci ! bisous et j'espère que ça va te plaire !_

_**loveful : **ma chère loveful ton impatience sera comblée j'espère que ce chap va te plaire._

_**morphyre : ** contente que ça te plaise et ce prochain chap aussi !_

_**nakajima : **IMPARDONNABLE ! mdr non mais "l'air glacière" comment j'ai osé mettre ça ? heureusement que tu me l'as fait remarqué j'essaierais de plus faire des fautes aussi graves ! XD_

_**Hermoni : **très heureuse que tu es aimé :) en plus lire les chapitres d'un coup j'espère que ce chap va te plaire ;)_

_**Chloë : **T''ai-je déjà remercier sur MSN ? bon bah... je recommence MERCI !! j'espère que ça va te plaire (même si tu en a eu une partie en avant première XD)_

_**Laura Ellecéa : **merci pour le compliment et pour les fautes pardonne moi j'essaierais de faire mieux !_

_**Sinien : **et oui tout le monde languit pour le beau corps d'Harry même Draco _

_**Nadia Amadeo : **oui pour une fois l'inspiration était vraiment présente pour ce chap je suis contente espérons que ce chap te plaise !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : 

- Harry ! Lève toi ! Tu vas être en retard !

Sirius attendait en bas de l'escalier, il devait attendre qu'Harry soit levé pour partir au travail, sinon il savait qu'il n'irait sans doute pas en cours.

- Veux pas, râla Harry en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

C'était parler pour ne rien dire puisque son parrain était en bas.

- Si je dois monter… tu sais ce qui t'attend ! menaça Sirius.

- Rien à foutre, dit Harry en se rendormant.

Soudain on aurait dit qu'un éléphant monter les escaliers. Il se stoppa devant la porte où était écrit « ne pas entrer si vous ne voulez pas mourir ! ».

« C'est ça ouais » pensa Sirius.

Il ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas.

- Bouge ton beau petit cul de ton lit, Harry chéri, sinon je risque de m'énerver, dit calmement Sirius ce qui était bien pire que si il l'engueulait.

- Non ! je n'irais pas.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et regarda son parrain avec un air de défi.

- Tu dis ça tous les jours !

- Ouais, mais là je ne veux vraiment, mais vraiment pas y aller.

Harry lança un mince sourire à son parrain et ce dernier soupira car avec un sourire pareil il n'allait pas tarder à céder et ça Harry le savait.

- On dirait un gamin qui pique une crise… qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? demanda Sirius, ils ont découvert que t'étais gay ?

Il éclata de rire et Harry le foudroya du regard.

- Je suis mort de rire Sirius, non franchement tu as un grand sens de l'humour, Harry fit une tête renfrognée.

- Bon t'explique, parce que je ne peux pas attendre là pendant deux heures à attendre que finisses de bouder, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je dois aller bosser, moi.

- Je sais, c'est pire que ce que tu crois…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Mon… mon pire ennemi m'a… m'a embrassé.

- YOUPI ! Sirius allait faire la danse de la joie mais il se retint tout d'un coup, attends voir… DRACO MALEFOY ?

- Ouais, grommela Harry

- Ce mec péteux et prétentieux, qui est trop beau pour être vrai ?

- Oui, c'est lui, s'irrita Harry.

- Ben, je ne voudrais pas dire mais t'as remporté le gros lot ! dit Sirius.

- C'est ça ouais, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non mais franchement Harry, redescends sur terre, le plus beau mec de ton lycée t'as embrassé ! Tu te rends compte ! Toi qui espérais une relation ! C'est un grand jour mon chéri !

- Sirius !!!! Je ne veux pas d'une relation !! D'ailleurs il ne m'a embrassé que pour me « remercier », je ne sais pas le blairer ! On se déteste depuis la seconde, et je ne veux pas aller au lycée parce que je ne veux pas le croiser !

- Ça j'avais compris, râla Sirius, mais c'est quoi l'histoire ? Harry lui envoya un regard noir, non mais je veux dire l'histoire dans son entière.

- Harry lui expliqua toute l'histoire, il la lui raconter mot pour mot. Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- T'es sûr qu'il en pince pas pour toi ?

- Non mais tu rêves, Draco Malefoy est incapable d'être amoureux ! Les sentiments, il ne connaît pas, à part ceux qu'il a pour lui-même.

- T'exagères pas un peu ?

- Non, pas du tout, dit Harry semblant vouloir clore le sujet.

- Il est hors de question que tu restes ici.

- QUOI ? Mais je croyais…

- Non Harry, tu ne peux pas te défiler, il faut que t'en parle avec lui.

- Mais je ne peux pas, tu me vois aller lui dire « Salut Draco, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier ? Pas que j'ai pas aimé, mais bon on est ennemi. » franchement je ne veux pas faire plus tâche que je ne le suis déjà.

- Ok, tu fais ce que tu veux une fois arrivé au lycée, mais je pense que tu devrais lui parler. Et tu ne fais pas « tâche », arrête de te dénigrer !

« rêve, pour que je lui parle », pensa amèrement Harry.

- Prépare toi, je t'amène au lycée, tu as raté ton bus.

Draco était déjà au lycée, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Harry. Il était sûr maintenant qu'il avait fait une connerie en l'embrassant. D'ailleurs Blaise ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer : « QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? Ben alors là ! Je suis sûr de le gagner le pari ! T'as fait une énoooooorme connerie, Dray… », et là il explosa de rire. Draco n'a pas pu supporter son sarcasme et lui avait raccroché au nez. Maintenant il fallait qu'il sauve l'affaire, encore une fois. S'excuser ? Le draguer ? Il tenait tout de même à sa vie. Il ne voyait pas d'issue. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il avait vraiment apprécié ce baiser, même si il n'aimait pas Potter, il ne pouvait pas le détester non plus à cause du pari mais il ne l'appréciait pas.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, je vais l'attendre dehors », pensa Draco.

Sans le vouloir il était anxieux, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Toujours la tête haute, son air hautain. Il repéra Ron et Hermione descendant du bus, et arrivant main dans la main. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Mais où était Potter ? Il s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Harry avec ses amis, il devait savoir où il était.

- Weasley !

Ron se retourna car lui et Hermione avait déjà dépassé le beau blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? cracha Ron.

- Zen le rouquin, « on dirait qu'il va me mordre ce con », je veux juste savoir où est Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? s'énerva Ron.

- « Putain il va se prendre ma main dans sa gueule de con ! Comment il me parle il se prend pour qui ce pecno ? ». Juste lui demander quelque chose sur ce qu'il m'a expliqué hier.

- Hier… ah oui, l'entraînement de basket… je sais pas où il est, il était pas dans le bus.

Draco se figea, était-ce à cause lui qu'il ne venait pas ?

- Il m'a appelé hier soir et m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, dit Hermione, ne t'en fais pas Draco il va peut-être arriver, tu sais il n'est pas très matinal, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule comme pour le réconforter.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Il n'avait pas besoins d'une mère poule ! Avec une c'était déjà assez. Mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas le cœur à la repousser. Il était trop déçu de ne pas voir Potter sortir de ce maudit bus avec son air de petit con binoclard. Il savait que son plan était en train de partir en vrille, c'était la première fois qu'il ne maîtrisait pas une situation. Potter lui aura décidément tout fait faire, quel enrichissement.

- Merci Granger, je vais attendre un peu pour voir s'il arrive.

Il commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

- Tu te rends compte Hermione à quel point tu es trop gentille avec lui après ce qu'il nous a fait ?

- Ah là là t'es pas mort non plus, rie-t-elle.

- Si on n'est même pas soutenu par sa petite amie !

- Non, c'est pas ça Ron, mais je ne suis pas du genre à rendre au coup pour coup tu le sais très bien.

- N'empêche je me demande ce qu'il a en ce moment, plus de remarques cinglantes, ou presque plus, sur mes cheveux ou sur mes tâches de rousseurs… Lui, il prépare un mauvais coup !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu vois le mal partout ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Parce que ce mec c'est le diable en personne ! Sérieusement, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il faut que je trouve ce que c'est.

- Oui Columbo, pour l'instant, viens là, je vais te rassurer.

Elle le tira si brusquement que Ron poussa un petit cri avant de se laisser embrasser.

- Ca va mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle en le mangeant des yeux, signe qu'elle n'en avait pas eu assez.

- Mouais, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Draco s'adossa élégamment sur le muret devant le lycée. Il tira une longue bouffée de cigarette et il sentit immédiatement un frisson lui parcourant tout le corps. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Un groupe de fille n'arrêtait pas de le regarder en lui lançant des œillades et en rigolant dès qu'il leur lançait un regard. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'elles ne viennent pas lui parler. Trop tard, déjà une de ces grandes filles brunes, à cheveux ondulés, trop maquiller et bien roulée venait pour l'allumer. Il détestait ce genre de filles se prenant pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas. Alors que la vérité, c'est qu'elles n'étaient que des pauvres filles sans valeur.

- Salut beau goss, lui dit-elle d'un coup en essayant de se rapprocher de lui.

- J'ai un prénom, siffla-t-il sans même un regard pour cette pauvre fille qui faisait tout pour qu'il jette un œil sur elle.

- Ouais, je sais… Draco. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Mes potes et moi ?

- J'avais compris. Ce que t'appelles tes potes, c'est ton groupe de filles qui se trémoussent sur des talons aiguilles et qui se prennent pour des femmes ? Qui roucoulent des qu'ont leur fait une remarque ? ou qui rigolent comme des connes quand on leur dit un mot ? Alors non… PI.

- Quoi ?

- Pas Intéressé, pauvre tâche.

La fille lui lança un regard noir et partit en tapant du pied.

- Quel connard, murmura-t-elle.

« Une de moins » pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il allait rentrer parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à se les geler. Ses dents claquaient, ses cheveux n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoler lui donnant un air sauvage, et pour une fois mal coiffés. Son nez n'allait pas tarder à rougir, ses oreilles, elles, l'étaient déjà. Il pouvait le sentir, il détestait ça, c'est pour ça que chez lui il ne sortait pas beaucoup. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, qui commençaient à pleurer à cause du vent, quand il aperçut une grosse moto noire arriver. Un espoir s'immergea en lui parce que deux personnes se tenaient sur cette moto. Quand elles descendirent de l'engin et qu'ils enlevèrent leur casque il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est Potter ! C'est qui ce mec ? Plutôt bien foutu d'ailleurs ! »

Un sentiment bizarre le prit dans ses tripes, à ce moment précis il aurait voulu enlever Harry pour qu'il ne lui parle qu'à lui Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec ce mec ? si ? Il était tout de même d'une grande beauté, les cheveux noirs de geais mi-longs. Une barbe naissante prenait place sur son menton et ses joues. Il avait un petit air sauvage. Harry souriait à cet homme, Draco voulait être remarqué il détestait être mis de côté. Il avança donc et alla trouver Harry.

- Salut Potter ! dit Draco d'un ton calme qui ne trahissait pas, heureusement pour lui, son impatience.

- Salut Malefoy, murmura Harry.

- Bonjour monsieur, salua poliment Draco.

La politesse était la base de son éducation même si il voulait arracher Harry de ce mec il devait rester poli et le saluer.

- Salut, tu dois Draco Malefoy non ? lui demanda gaiement Sirius.

- Ouais, c'est ça et vous qui êtes vous ? lui demanda Draco qui trouvait bizarre que ce mec sache comment il s'appelle.

- Sirius Black, je suis le parrain d'Harry.

Draco se sentit con tout d'un coup. Son parrain !! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

- Harry m'a tellement parlé de toi, continua Sirius.

Harry lui lança un regard outré, comment osé-t-il le trahir ?? Son propre parrain. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il lui en voudrait à vie !

- En bien j'espère, continua Draco.

- Non, pas vraiment, dit calmement Sirius.

Draco se mit à rire, ce mec était tellement franche que s'en était drôle en plus avec la tête qu'affichait Harry s'était franchement hilarant.

- Je connais votre nom de famille, seriez-vous cousin avec Narcissa Black ?

- Oui c'est ma cousine, ne t'en fais pas je sais qui tu es, « petit cousin ».

- Mais tu ne m'en à jamais parlé ! cria Harry malgré lui.

- Non, parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir.

- Ah oui ! Et quand t'as su que Draco était dans ma classe t'aurais pas pu me le dire ?

- Non, c'est une période de ma vie que je préfère oublier en plus je n'aurais pas pu le reconnaître sans ses cheveux blonds, dit tristement Sirius.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- Me regarde pas comme ça beau mec, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta mère a coupé les ponts avec moi, non, rectification, c'est ton père qui ne sait pas me voir et qui a coupé les ponts, il avait repris rapidement cet air joyeux, mais bon tu pourras leur passer le bonjour quand même ? ça fait quand même 16 ans que je n'ai pas emmerdé ce cher Lucius, ça me manque.

- Ce sera fait, dit sèchement Draco.

- Allez, à plus les jeunes ! Faut que j'aille bosser. N'oublie pas Harry ce que je t'ai dit à la maison. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. Allez à ce soir.

- Ouais, marmonna Harry.

Sirius remis son casque et démarra la machine. Il partit dans un grand vacarme.

- Sympa le parrain, dit Draco en continuant de regarder la moto s'éloigner.

- Mouais, dit Harry sans oser regarder Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ?

- C'est mon lycée à ce que je sache.

- T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, s'irrita Harry.

- Je t'attendais.

Harry le regardait enfin, avec un air de surprise sur le visage.

- Je voulais me faire pardonner, continua Draco.

- Pardonner de quoi ? demanda Harry mal à l'aise car il savait qu'il allait mettre le sujet tabou sur le tapis.

- Pour… mon comportement d'hier.

« Il regrette déjà, génial. Décidément je pense que Sirius avait totalement tort sur ce coup là ! », pensa Harry. Il s'étonna d'être déçu même si il se doutait que Malefoy aurait réagi comme ça.

- Mais, je voulais te dire aussi que je ne regrette absolument pas et je suis même… très satisfait du baiser que l'on a échangé, et croit moi tu peux prendre ça pour un compliment. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne veux pas que tu pense que j'essaye de te faire un mauvais coup ou un truc du genre « même si c'est vrai ». Tu comprends ?

Harry mit du temps à digérer l'information. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil, et il vit que Draco rougissait. Il le trouvait encore plus craquant comme ça.

- En fait… moi ce n'est pas une question de regret, commença Harry, c'est tout simplement que… nous nous sommes embrassés alors qu'on ne peut même pas nous qualifier d'amis ou de copains. Même je crois qu'on peut nous qualifier d'ennemis. Tu ne sais pas me voir depuis la seconde, et moi je ne sais pas te voir depuis ta première critique donc c'est un peu gênant.

Draco le regarda incrédule. Gênant ? Parce qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Cela pouvait toujours s'arranger.

- Ecoute Potter, on va faire un marché, je ne te fais plus chier, Blaise non plus. Mais… est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer de devenir… je ne sais pas moi… amis ?

- Amis ? c'est vite dit, je veux bien faire des efforts pour que nous nous entendions mieux si c'est ce que tu veux, mais ne croit pas que tu es pardonné pour ce que tu m'as fait.

- Je sais, dit tristement Draco.

- Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que tu veux qu'on soit amis alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas d'amis, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Bien sûr que si j'ai des amis ! Regarde Blaise !

- Oui, ben je crois que c'est le seul, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Ouais, je crois que t'as raison, dit Draco en riant, mais toi t'as des amis abrutis… regarde la belette !

- Ne traite pas Ron ni Hermione ! le menaça Harry.

- Ça va t'énerve pas.

- Ils sont comme un frère et une sœur pour moi, et si tu ne peux pas te faire à eux, ta proposition ne tient plus.

- OK, j'essaierais de faire des efforts à leur égard.

Ils partirent ensemble vers la salle du professeur Rogue où aujourd'hui ils avaient chimie. Draco et Harry se séparèrent dans le couloir pour retourner chacun vers leurs amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce connard ? demanda Ron.

- Rien du tout, le coupa Harry.

- Non, je te demande ça parce qu'il te cherchait ce matin, il est même venu me voir pour savoir où tu étais.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, pour un truc de basket je crois…

- Ouais, il voulait me demander s'il pouvait ajouter des trucs dans sa tactique, mentit Harry.

- Si tu veux mon avis il prépare un mauvais coup, murmura Ron.

- On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ? s'énerva Harry, tu vas pas me parler de ça dès le matin !

- Tu te calmes ! Je ne suis pas ton chien, si tu t'es levé du pied gauche t'en prends pas à moi !

- Non, mais franchement Ron, tu te rends compte au moins ? J'arrive et tu ne me dis même pas bonjour ! La première chose que tu fais c'est insulter Malefoy.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, d'habitude t'es le premier à l'insulter.

- Ben écoute, j'en ai marre ok ? cingla Harry.

Hermione restait bouche bée devant la dispute des deux garçons.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hermione, te mêle pas de ça ! dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

- D'accord ! Débrouillez vous, mais moi je ne veux pas m'assoir, à côté de deux casses couilles qui ne vont pas arrêter de se disputer ! J'irais m'assoir ailleurs !

- Non Hermione, ne prend pas cette peine, c'est moi qui m'en vais, répliqua Harry.

Draco qui n'était pas très loin et avait entendu toute la dispute, il souriait intérieurement de sa réussite. Mais d'un autre côté il était assez triste qu'Harry se dispute avec ses amis à son sujet. Severus Snape arriva comme à son habitude pile à l'heure.

- Les disputes de couples ne nous intéressent guère dans ce cours, miss Granger et M. Potter, alors je vous prierais d'arrêter cela, la prochaine fois se sera deux heures de colle chacun.

Pansy explosa de rire et se mit à crier.

- Mais voyons Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Elle ne sort pas la lavette, elle sort avec poil de carotte !

- Ta gueule Pansy ! dit sévèrement Draco et lui envoyant un regard noir.

Toute la classe le regarda éberluée et Pansy était sur le point de répliquait mais se retint vu l'orage qu'annonçaient les yeux gris de Draco. C'était bien la première fois qu'il défendait le trio.

- Merci Miss Parkinson de me tenir au courant des derniers potins du lycée, quand à vous Monsieur Malefoy, je ne veux plus vous entendre dire de vulgarité.

- Vous la ferme ! Vous n'êtes pas mon _père_, n'auriez vous pas un cours à donner ? dit Draco coupant court à la discussion.

Snape était sur le cul de ce que lui avait dit Draco, il bredouillait des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry n'en revenait pas du comportement de Draco à son égard. Le professeur ouvrit enfin la porte et la classe put entrer. Harry, qui faisait toujours la gueule à Ron, alla s'installer tout au fond de la classe. Draco le repéra et le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Harry.

- Ça se voit non ? rie Draco.

- T'as pas peur de casser ton image en t'asseyant à côté de moi ? demanda Harry.

A peine avait-il dit ça que Crabbe et Pansy se retournèrent.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Crabbe.

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu fous assis à côté de Potter ? demanda Pansy.

- Ecoute, Parkinson, quand j'aurais besoin que tu me fasses chier je te ferais signe ok ? dit Draco.

- Non, mais je voulais juste savoir pourquoi t'étais assis à côté de la lavette, dit-elle.

- Ecoute moi bien Parkinson, les seules fois où je te parle c'est quand tu me tailles une pipe, alors maintenant tu fermes ta gueule de petite pute. Et d'ailleurs je tiens à mettre les points sur les « i » pendant qu'on parle de tes performances, la prochaine fois que tu me rejoins chez moi en pleine nuit en passant par le jardin, et que je te retrouve dans mon lit, je t'encastre la gueule dans la fenêtre, c'est clair ? Si l'un de vous a la mauvaise idée de traiter encore Harry et ses amis, vous allez le regretter amèrement, surtout toi Pansy parce que là je t'ai déjà à la bonne, dit Draco sur un ton très calme.

Elle se retourna de peur de ce que Draco pourrait lui faire.

- Est-ce une réponse à ta question ? demanda Draco à Harry en riant.

- Oui, plutôt.

- Tu vois je fais des efforts.

- Oui, mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Harry.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

- Quel mystère.

Le professeur commença son cours. Draco s'appliquait à prendre des notes. Une écriture très lisible, un cours net et précis. Tout le contraire d'Harry qui prenait une note par-ci par-là. D'ailleurs là il était occupé de dessiner sur son cahier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco qui regardait le cahier d'Harry.

- Je m'emmerde, répondit celui-ci en finissant l'œil qu'il était occupé de dessinait.

- Ça t'arrive jamais de prendre des notes ? s'énerva Draco.

- Si, mais… de toute manière je comprends rien.

- Avec des cours comme ça, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

- Je recopiais ceux d'Hermione, et pourtant, elle, ses cours sont bien.

- Cherches-tu vraiment à comprendre ?

- Non, j'aime pas ce connard.

- Oui, peut-être mais ce « connard » a son bac, lui n'a pas à le passé à la fin de l'année.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le détester ce plouque !

- Ouais, moi je l'aime bien.

- T'as pas vraiment le choix c'est ton parrain.

- Ouais, mais bon, je veux dire que je l'aime bien en prof, il est cool. Tu ne t'ais pas posé la question du pourquoi il te déteste ?

- Si, mais après je me suis dit que je m'en foutais. Tu sais quelque chose sur ça ?

- Oui, mais je ne dois pas t'en parler. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander il te répondra sûrement.

- Mais oui, il est toujours permis de rêver.

- Je voudrais te faire remarquer que nous avons une véritable discussion, rie Draco.

- Ouais, je t'avoue franchement que ça fait bizarre, mais… ne t'y habitues pas trop, rie Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco piqué au vif.

- Parce que je sais que ça va pas durer, trop gentil d'un coup c'est pas ton habitude, c'est tout.

- Je crois que ton problème c'est que tu as des penchants sado, dit Draco en éclatant de rire.

- Non, je me méfie un peu.

- Tu n'as pas à te méfier.

- Ben vu ton comportement envers moi ces deux dernières années je crois qu'il ya de quoi se méfier, conclut Harry.

Le cours passa à une vitesse éclaire, ce qui étonna grandement Harry, qui d'habitude se faisait très chier. La cloche sonna et les deux garçons rangèrent leurs affaires.

- Bon, bah à plus Potter, hum… tu finis les cours à quelle heure ?

- 13h00, après manger, pourquoi ?

- Non pour rien.

Et il partit laissant Harry en plant.

- Alors, on a rejoins l'ennemi, dit Ron en envoyant un regard haineux vers Harry.

- Tu vas pas recommencer ? franchement tu ne grandiras jamais Ronald, on est pas dans un de tes jeux de playstation où on joue à la guerre, on est au lycée pas à la maternelle ! T'es vraiment un gamin mon pauvre vieux, redescend sur terre, s'énerva Harry en passant devant Ron et le laissant en plant.

12h00 arriva bien vite, Harry mourrait de faim, il aurait mangé un éléphant si il le pouvait. Quand il entra dans la grande salle, il repéra bien vite Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Ginny la sœur de Ron, et bien entendu Ron lui-même.

- Salut tout le monde, dit Harry joyeusement.

- Tout le monde lui répondit avec entrain sauf Ron.

- Ça y est t'es revenu vers nous parce que tu t'es déjà lassé de tes nouveaux amis ? dit Ron avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Ecoute Ron…

- Non Harry, je crois que Ron a raison, dit Seamus.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre ? Avec cette histoire de bataille et de camp ?

- Non, mais tu nous laisse de côté sans nous mettre au courant.

Harry se mordit la langue, il savait qu'il devrait leur en parler mais ils n'auraient pas cru que ça aurait été aussi vite.

- Ok, je vous cache bel et bien quelque chose, vous savez garder un secret ?

- Bien sûr, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

- Vous vous souvenez que vendredi je devais « enseigner » une tactique de basket à Malfoy ?

- Tous acquiescèrent.

- Oui, ben c'est ce qui c'est vraiment passé…

- Ben c'est pas drôle alors, râla Dean.

- Laisse moi finir !!! Donc au bout de deux heures il en avait râle bol, je l'avais épuisé juste pour me venger, je sais c'est sadique.

- Non c'est justifié, dit Ginny, vas-y continue.

- Et bien après ça on est retourné dans le vestiaire pour nous changer et… il a dit qu'il voulait me remercier... il m'a roulé la plus grosse pelle de toute ma vie, murmura Harry.

- Non ?? c'est pas vrai ???? cria tout le groupe, tu t'es fait embrassé par…

- La ferme !!! les coupa Harry, je veux pas que ça se sache, je ne voulais même pas vous le dire.

- Tu n'allais pas nous le dire ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, parce que vu comment Ron réagis déjà devant Malfoy.

- Oui, bon ok je le déteste, mais mon vieux si tu as l'occasion de te faire le plus beau mec de ce lycée, fonce, dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qui parlait ce n'était pas possible.

- Oui, mais le problème c'est que je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas sortir avec lui. Il a proposé qu'on devienne amis.

- D'où ton comportement de ce matin, compléta Ron.

- Ouais, murmura Harry, mais je lui ai dit que qu'on ne serait certainement pas amis, mais qu'on moins j'essaierais de faire des efforts pour qu'on ne s'entretue pas.

- Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Neville.

- Qu'il allait lui aussi faire des efforts, même envers vous, dit Harry.

Seamus et Dean se regardèrent avec un regard complice.

- Mon chou, je crois qu'il ne cherche pas à devenir ton ami, rie Seamus.

- Ah oui ? et quoi alors ? demanda Harry avec surprise.

- Je crois, mon chéri, qu'il cherche à te conquérir, finit Seamus.

Harry ne voulait pas croire Seamus, ce n'était pas possible, Malfoy ne pouvait pas vouloir faire ça.

- C'est impossible, il ne PEUT PAS être intéressé par moi.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que je suis « la lavette » !

- N'importe quoi ! Harry, tu ne fais franchement pas attention à toutes les filles qui te courent après ! dit Ginny.

- Tu oublies quelque chose Ginny chérie, c'est que je suis GAY, dit Harry.

- Oui, ben de ce que côté-là aussi t'as pas de soucis à te faire, dit Neville en regardant la table.

- Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux éberlués.

- Aurais-tu des informations à nous communiquer ? demanda Dean.

- Et bien, à force de longer les murs on entend beaucoup de choses, déjà Harry tu aurais énormément de succès dans l'équipe de foot des secondes, ensuite il y a… Fletcher, Collin vous savez celui qui travaille à la gazette ? son petit frère, euh… les gymnastes… merde ce beau goss… ralala je sais plus son nom.

- Prends tout ton temps Neville, nous voulons savoir son nom, alors cherche bien, dit Seamus avec excitation.

- Cédric Diggory !!

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Cédric ?? Le putain de beau gosse des escrimes ?? demanda Hermione qui se prit un regard noir de la part de Ron.

- Ouais, c'est lui.

- Ben il était pas hétéro ? demanda Ginny.

- Il est bi avec plus des tendances Gay, dit Neville.

- Neville, tu sais que tu a le don trouver de vraies informations, le félicita Dean.

- Merci, mais Harry est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de savoir ce qu'il a dit sur toi ? demanda Neville avec empressement.

- Ouais, vas-y t'en a trop dit maintenant, dit Harry sur un ton plus las qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Mot pour mot où…

- Mot pour mot, le coupa Ginny comme une furie.

- Alors il a dit « putain ce mec a de ces fesses !! laisse tomber ! Si je l'avais ne serait-ce que cinq minutes pour moi tout seul, il en verrait des étoiles ! Et ses yeux ? vous avez déjà vu des yeux pareils… bon ok, ceux de Malefoy sont magnifiques… mais les siens deux émeraudes à la place des iris ! Je vous jure dès que je le vois il me fait bander ! »

- Si un jour, on m'avait dit que Neville était capable de répéter des choses comme ça, dit Hermione.

- Harry t'as entendu ? T'en fais bander plus d'un à mon avis, dit Seamus.

- Mouais, dit Harry, qui s'en fichait éperdument de Cédric Diggory alors qu'avant il aurait tout donné pour être vu de quelqu'un.

- Quelle motivation, dit Hermione.

- Bon faut que j'y aille, je rentre chez moi, dit Harry qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise avec ses amis.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Ron.

- Ben parce que je vais manger là-bas, et qu'ensuite je ferais mes devoirs, et ensuite ben je verrais…

- Tes devoirs ? Et tu rentres comment ? à pied peut-être y'a pas de bus avant 13h00 et il est 12h15.

- Sirius vient me chercher et je te rappelle qu'on a un DS de physique, répondit Harry du tac au tac sachant très bien que c'était un mensonge et qu'il serait quitte à rentrer à pied, bon bah à plus tout le monde.

Il s'efforça de sourire pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis.

- Je me demande ce qu'il lui trotte dans la tête, dit Seamus en se mordillant la lèvre.

- J'en sais rien, mais si toi tu n'arrêtes pas de te mordiller la lèvre je te prends sur le champ, dit Dean.

- Ça peut toujours s'arranger, dit Seamus avec un air coquin, il nous reste trois quarts d'heure mon chou.

- Ça ne nous intéresse absolument pas, dit Ron en se bouchant les oreilles.

Seamus et Dean ne prêtèrent pas attention à lui et reprirent leur petite discussion.

Harry marchait vers la sortie du lycée, il passa les grandes grilles, et se rendit compte de la connerie qu'il venait de faire, ça allait lui en faire du chemin à pied et tout seul.

« Je peux faire du stop » pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Hey ! Beau brun !

Harry ne regarda même pas qui c'était car il ne pensait pas que ce cri lui était adressé.

- Potter ! Je te cause.

Harry releva enfin la tête, et vit Draco Malefoy assis au volant de sa belle mercedes décapotable grise argentée. « Putain, mais c'est la mode des décapotables, c'est pas possible » pensa Harry. Il traversa la rue pour aller parler à Draco qui en fut surpris d'ailleurs.

- Désolé j'ai pas pour habitude qu'on m'appelle comme ça, dit Harry.

- Les gens ont tort alors, dit Draco en utilisant son charme pour essayer d'amadouer Harry.

- Euh… tu faisais parti de ces gens là, murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

- Ben euh… bon ok j'ai pas d'excuses.

- A sa grande surprise Harry se mit à rire.

- En effet, dit-il manquant d'air à cause du rire.

- Je croyais que tu allais manger ? demanda Draco.

- J'ai changé mes plans, mes amis… sont en train de faire les comptes des mecs que je fais bander, dit Harry en esquissant un sourire.

- C'était une bonne discussion en fait, rie Draco.

- Mouais, toi je ne préfère même pas faire le calcul.

- C'est sûr, et toi fais-tu parti de ce calcul ? interrogea Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Harry était prie de court, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Euh… non, répondit-il timidement.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant j'aurais pensé le contraire vu ce qui c'est passé dans le vestiaire et ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, dit-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je veux coucher avec toi, dit Harry de plus en plus mal à aise.

- Rougis pas, dit Draco un peu déçu de la réponse d'Harry, tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, Sirius vient me chercher, mentit Harry.

- A d'autre Potter, je sais qu'il ne viendra pas puisqu'il t'a dit « à ce soir », c'est qu'il travaille toute la journée. Allez monte.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix que de monter avec lui ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait, mais il avait terriblement envie de monter avec Draco. Il démarra le moteur et commença à sortir du parking.

- J'habite…, commença Harry.

- On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant on va en ville.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Harry, tu n'as jamais voulu changer de… style ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que… tu es beaucoup trop mignon et trop bien formé, je veux dire en musculature, pour mettre ces vêtements, dit Draco sans oser croiser le regard d'Harry.

- Je ne suis pas mignon, et je met ces vêtements pour cacher mon corps, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

- Tu as tort alors, dit Draco.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? s'inquiéta Harry qui regrettait presque d'être monté avec Malefoy.

- Coiffeur, shopping, et autres.

- Je n'ai pas les moyens ! cria Harry.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as parlé de moyens ? Tu oublies que je suis Draco Malefoy et que je ne paye jamais rien où je vais.

- Ah bon ?

- Ben ouais, avec un père comme le mien ça a des avantages, bon tu es partant ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Non, de toute manière ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer ?

- Non, et… merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

- De rien, je trouve que c'est un crime de cacher tes magnifiques yeux et ton corps splendide.

Harry ne savait littéralement plus où se mettre. Des compliments sur son physique il n'en avait eu que très rarement, d'ailleurs souvent ils venaient soit de Sirius, soit de ses amis.

- Bon allez, c'est parti, dit Draco en faisant un sourire.

Décidément ce pari allait vraiment être drôle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !!!! laissez moi quelques reviews ! bisous à tous ! 


	5. Métamorphoses

**Titre : **N'être qu'un pari !

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Madame J.K. Rowling je ne fais qu'emprunter

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance

**Paring : **principalement DM/HP ;RW/HG ; BZ/GW ;

**Avertissements : **Je préfère prévenir que cette fic est un UA (univers altenatif pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ben quoi tout le monde n'est pas au courant ! ) donc ne vous attendez pas à de la magie ! pas de chaudrons ni de baguettes ! ATTENTION : cette fic met en évidence une relation homosexuelle DONC pour ceux que ça gênent (je désigne principalement les homophobes) ne vous éclataient pas à lire cette fic et passer votre chemin ! cela ne sert à rien de laisser des reviews désobligentes ! (j'ai horreur de ça)

**Remerciement : **Je remercie particulièrement ma philomoon que j'aime fort, et aussi Margue qui n'a pas encore lu cette fic mais que j'adore très fort aussi ! et ma Chloë ! ahlàlà heureusement que tu étais là ;) je remercie !!! et je t'adore fort aussi ! Maintenant je remercie d'avance ceux qui liront cette fic et qui me laisseront (s'il vous plaît) quelques reviews. Bisous à tous et à toutes !!!!

* * *

**_RAR : _**

_**Margue : **merci poulette, et c'est un bon conseil ;) bisous_

_**meliy : **Merci, c'est trop d'honneur j'espère que ce chap va te plaire ;)_

_**Ley : **ton empressement a été récompensé la voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras._

_**demon-dray : **Qui a dit qu'il se foutait de sa gueule ? (merde j'en dis trop là mdr) et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews _

_**music67love : **ahah moi je dis qu'il va souffrir mais bon tu vas le lire et merci encore pour ta review_

_**Ushitora : **trop de compliment ! mdr non non franchement j'espère que ça va te plaire !_

_**Sue : **Un grand merci pour ta review !_

_**Nadia Amadeo : **merci parce que la chance a vaiment dû être avec moi mdr j'ai un peu galéré XD_

_**Sinien : **ahahah oui mais tous les paris ne finissent pas forcément mal :p _

_**chloë : **pas de soucis ! mais bon toi tu as eu un avant goût du chap (VIP va lol)_

_**sati-satan : **merci c'est que tu la suis depuis le début et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir à chaque que je vois que j'ai une review de ta part et question conccurence c'est que Dray aura du soucis à se faire._

_**Virginie2 :** j'espère te faire rire encore ! _

_**Shaneslytherin : **merci pour ta review ! voilà la suite _

_**philomoon : **merci ma chérie !!!! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! c'est vrai qu'il est sex ahah jtm fort chérie ;)_

_**Merci d'avance à tout le monde !! Par contre je m'excuse d'avance pour la big description mais je suis obligé de passer par là pour la suite de ma fic. Bisous !!! et j'espère avoir des reviews (regard suppliant )**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Métamorphoses 

Draco et Harry roulaient toujours en direction de la ville.

- Bon on va faire quels magasins ? demanda Harry.

- Magasin ? Mais qui t'as dit qu'on allait faire des magasins ?

- Tu as dit qu'on ferait du shopping, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.

- Chez moi le shopping c'est aller voir mon magasin préféré.

- C'est-à-dire ? maugréa Harry.

- Il s'appelle Tony, il tient le plus grand magasin dans le centre, tu es obligé de connaître ! et c'est un ami de la famille. Il a toutes les plus grandes marques, comme Calvin Klein, tu connais ?

- Je ne suis pas inculte ! C'est pas parce que je m'habille mal, selon toi, que je ne connais rien à la mode ! s'énerva Harry.

- Ne t'énerve pas, excuse moi.

- Pfff, souffla Harry.

- Bon je disais qu'il avait les plus grandes marques et les derniers trucs les plus branchés, et tout ça se sera pour toi.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer comment tu vas avoir ça gratos ?

Draco réfléchissait à sa réponse, son père n'allait pas apprécier, mais il s'en fichait il devait faire en sorte qu'Harry ait confiance.

- Mon père est son investisseur, il l'aide pour son magasin, dit simplement Draco.

- Je ne savais pas que ton père avait si bon cœur, ironisa Harry.

- Tu n'as pas à le juger ! tu ne le connais absolument pas, s'énerva Draco.

- Mouais t'as raison, mais il en a pas la réputation en tout cas, dit Harry sans se soucier que Draco était littéralement fou de rage.

- Je le sais ! Mais les gens ne le connaissent pas ! Certes, il peut être vraiment méchant, sournois, mais il ne fait ça que lorsqu'il ne connaît pas les gens.

- Très bien, mais si un jour je le rencontrais, il me ferait ce coup là ?

- Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qui tu es vraiment, et si il a la preuve que t'es pas un fou dangereux, rit Draco.

- Bon, de ce côté-là il a pas de soucis à se faire, conclut Harry.

Draco se gara devant un immense magasin grand d'au moins trois étages. C'était un véritable immeuble de cristal. Mais quand Harry et Draco entrèrent le beau brun était sur le cul de ce qu'il voyait. Il connaissait le magasin, mais seulement de vue, il n'avait jamais osé mettre les pieds dedans. Tout l'intérieur était de couleur dorée, des vêtements partout, seulement ici c'était le rayon femme. Harry regarda une jupe, il trouvait qu'Hermione irait très bien dedans, il regarda l'étiquette et là son cœur faillit s'arrêter : 300 £ pour une jupe !

- Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, mon chou ? dit une voix assez aigue.

- Bonjour Pierre, nous avons besoins de quelques emplettes, dit Draco en serrant la main du jeune homme en face de lui qui devait être âgé d'à peine 25 ans.

- Bien sûr suit moi ! J'ai pleins de nouvelles choses à te montrer, tu vas en raffoler…

- Euh non Pierre, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon ami.

Il montra Harry qui s'était à moitié caché derrière un mannequin.

- Oh, mon dieu ! Ne seriez-vous pas Harry Potter ? demanda le vendeur avec excitation.

- Euh… oui, dit timidement Harry.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que je vous seriez un jour dans mon magasin ! vous jouez divinement bien.

- Je ne suis pas Tony Parker non plus, répondit Harry qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre.

- Peut-être mais je parie que dans quelques temps vous en viendrez à bout, rit Pierre.

- Certainement, dit Draco avec un sourire vers Harry.

« C'est trop de compliments d'un coup », pensa Harry.

- Par contre, mon chéri je t'ai déjà vu en short, et tu as un corps de rêve alors… ces vêtements immondes, hors de question de les reporter un jour ! Même pas pour dormir, c'est clair ?

- Euh… mouais, dit Harry avec un mince sourire.

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu t'infliges de porter ces… trucs, dit Pierre avec un regard de dégoût vers le pull d'Harry.

- Il est complexé, dit Draco qui eu droit à un regard noir de la part d'Harry.

- Mais complexé de quoi ? Même Draco n'a pas d'aussi beaux pectoraux que toi ! dit Pierre en riant.

Et là ce fut Draco qui envoya un regard noir vers l'homme en face de lui.

- Bon allons-y avant que je ne me fasse tuer, dit Pierre en faisant un clin d'œil vers Harry.

Harry lança un regard de désespoir vers Draco qui haussa les épaules. Ils montèrent ensemble les trois étages, en utilisant les ascenseurs.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans Charlie et l'ascenseur de verre, dit Harry plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Pardon ? dit Draco en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est… un bouquin, répondit Harry en regardant le sol.

- Je le sais, je les ai lu, enfin y'a longtemps.

- Ah bon ? Ben en fait c'est l'ambiance, et si t'as pas remarqué l'ascenseur et l'immeuble sont quasiment transparents.

- Oui, le premier étage est transparent et on peut voir l'intérieur, mais les deux autres se sont des effets d'optique on ne peut rien y voir.

- T'es au courant que t'as cassé le mythe ? dit Harry avec un grand sourire vers Draco qui en fut assez bouleversé.

« Comment arrive-t-il à me faire des sourires pareils ? Il est super craquant… Mais n'importe quoi ! Franchement j'arrive pas à croire que je pense des trucs pareils ! » se dit Draco.

Après d'interminables secondes l'ascenseur ouvrit enfin ses portes pour laisser voir des rayons pleines de chemises, t-shirt, baguis, jean moulant, bijoux, sous-vêtements et même des… strings. Harry rougit violemment en espérant que Draco ne les verrait pas et ne ferait pas le rapprochement.

- Ça va Harry ? demanda Draco assez inquiet.

- Ouais, ouais, pas de soucis, grommela Harry.

- Bon, Draco emmène notre invité vers les cabines je vais chercher toutes les affaires.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry le savait, pourquoi n'y avait-il personne dans ce magasin ?

- Euh… Draco, pourquoi il n'y a absolument personne ?

- Parce que le magasin n'est pas encore ouvert, et que maintenant que nous sommes là il ne l'ouvrira pas, dit Draco.

- Pourquoi ? il va faire des pertes non ?

- Mais non, arrête de t'inquiéter pour un rien. En plus comme ça il sera tout à toi, pour te rhabiller je parle, rit Draco.

- J'avais compris, merci, dit Harry un peu sur la défensive.

- Allez, viens avec moi.

- Oui, chef, dit Harry en poussant un soupir de mécontentement.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux vers le fond de la salle où était disposé toutes une série de cabines alignées. Elles étaient simples mais sentaient de loin le luxe. Les rideaux étaient en soie blanc et les montures qui servaient à les faire tenir, en plaqué or. Harry regardait fixement les cabines, en fait il essayait d'en estimer la valeur.

- Tu sais, elles ne vont pas te manger, rie Draco.

- Ahahah ! Essayais-tu d'être drôle ?

Draco lui envoya un regard de reproche et Harry haussa les épaules pour lui montrer qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Ils entendirent un bruit de ferraille et se retournèrent. Pierre se tenait devant eux, avec à ses côtés une espèce de charriot où étaient entassés les plus beaux vêtements du magasin.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Harry affolé.

- Mais ta garde robe, mon chou, dit Pierre, mais bon c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas encore tout, bon ne perdons pas de temps si tu le veux bien. Va dans la cabine je te passerais les ensembles.

Harry obéit comme un vrai petit soldat mais il avait tout de même horriblement peur. Mais peur de quoi ? De la cabine et des essayages ? Ou tout simplement de se rendre ridicule ? Quand il entra dans la cabine et qu'il referma bien le rideau, qui au passage était beaucoup plus doux et soyeux que ceux du magasin où il achetait ses vêtements, il enleva son t-shirt.

- C'est bien, il prend les devants, commenta Pierre en regardant vers le rideau, regarde moi cette musculature !

- Et comment tu peux voir ça ? s'énerva Draco.

Mais pourquoi s'énervait-il ? Pourquoi une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que si Pierre ne se taisait pas il allait se prendre un coup de poing dans le nez.

- Ben regarde par toi-même, dit Pierre en faisant un signe de tête vers le voile blanc.

Draco regarda bel et bien, mais le regretta presque aussitôt. Il pouvait voir qu'Harry était en train d'enlever son pantalon et rien que de penser à ce qu'il pourrait voir de plus si il entrait dans cette cabine, lui donna très chaud tout d'un coup, il avait des papillons qui virevoltaient dans le bas du ventre. Heureusement Harry le tira de ses rêveries.

- Je suis désolé, mais je commence à cailler là dedans, crie-t-il.

Pierre jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco.

- Je vois qu'il te fait de l'effet Dray, murmura-il en se retenant de rire.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! dit Draco.

- C'est ça oui, dit Pierre en commençant à prendre les vêtements pour Harry.

Il tira du charriot un jean taille basse délavé et très moulant avec quelques beaux trous comme à la mode, de la marque Diesel, une chemise marron très classe avec un emblème doré sur le torse de Calvin Klein. Il prit même une paire de converses qui suivait avec la chemise. Pierre rajouta aussi des sous-vêtements. Il s'avança et passa le tout à Harry. Un hurlement retentit.

- Harry ! Ca va ? demanda Draco inquiet.

- C'est rien, il vient juste de trouver le boxer que j'ai mis dans le paquet, dit Pierre.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est les derniers sortis de chez Dym, magnifiques, taille basse eux aussi, s'arrêtant tout pile à l'endroit…

- Oui, j'ai compris, le coupa Draco.

- Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! cria Harry.

- Harry, fais pas ta jouvencelle en détresse et ramène ton cul ici, dit Draco d'une voix autoritaire.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule alors, plaida Harry.

- Ok, franchement on dirait un gamin…

Harry fut vexé de ses dernières paroles et sortit de la cabine en un temps record. Draco et Pierre en restèrent bouche bée.

- Nom de dieu.

Ce sont les trois seuls mots que Draco su dire sur le moment.

- Ça ne me va absolument pas ! Non mais autant montrer toutes mes parties intimes pendant qu'on y est ! Non mais franchement vous imaginez que je vais allez au lycée comme ça ? Dans vos rêves ! dit Harry en faisant de grands gestes de fureur.

- T'es trop sex ! dit Draco malgré lui.

- Il a tout à fait raison, dit Pierre qui heureusement avait pensé à sauver la mise à Dray sur ce coup là.

- Pardon ? Non mais vous avez vu ça ?

- Oui, mais c'est dernier cri chéri ! Les filles vont raffoler de ton corps…

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

- … ou alors vu ta réaction, je pencherais pour les garçons, rit Pierre.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Il retourna vers la cabine d'un pas rageur.

Une heure et demie après ils avaient enfin terminé. Harry et Draco repartirent avec des tonnes de sacs pleins de chemises Hopen'life, Calvin Klein, des chemises en soie, des t-shirt, des pull-over, des sous pull, des t-shirt longues manches, des jeans, baguis, et jean très taille basse de Diesel et d'autres marques, des vestes, des blousons, des lunettes de soleils, des sous-vêtements et même des pyjamas !

- Bon, question vêtement, je pense que ça ira pour le moment, dit Draco plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

- Tu déconnes ? Je n'ai jamais eu autant de fringues de toute ma vie ! dit Harry qui était en fin de compte assez content de ses achats, je suis crevé !

- Pardon ? on n'a pas terminé ! dit Draco en riant.

- Tu rigoles là j'espère ? demanda Harry avec un ton d'espoir.

- Bien sûr que non, tu as encore le coiffeur, l'esthéticienne, l'opticien, et ensuite on verra.

- Tu as bien dit l'esthéticienne ? demanda Harry affolé.

- Ben oui, dit Draco en secouant la tête pour remettre ses mèches.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ?

- Tu verras bien, dit Draco avec un petit sourire de satisfaction.

- Mon dieu, dit Harry en craignant le pire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la voiture de Draco qui ouvrit le coffre et mit les paquets dedans. Il laissa le champ libre à Harry qui en fit de même. Ils se mirent en route sans autres paroles.

- On fait quoi en premier ? demanda Harry.

- Le coiffeur, dit Draco qui se gara.

Ils étaient devant un énorme salon de coiffure, nommé « beautiful boy's », c'était en fait la plus grande chaîne de salon de coiffure d'Angleterre. Draco entraîna Harry dans la bâtisse blanche à la porte d'entrée transparente.

- Bonjour monsieur Malefoy, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda une grande femme perchée sur des hauts talons.

- Bonjour Lindsay, j'aimerais une coupe pour mon ami ici présent.

- Très bien vous avez déjà une idée ? demanda-t-elle.

Draco s'avança vers elle et lui parla à l'oreille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère. Pourquoi lui parlait-il à l'oreille ??? Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux tout de même.

- Très bien monsieur Malefoy, dit la fille qui avait rougie et qui pinçait les lèvres d'un air gêné, monsieur Potter venez avec moi.

- On se retrouve après Potter, dit Draco avec un air malicieux.

- Mais….mais…. tu ne viens pas avec moi ? s'affola Harry.

- Non, Harry, je ne préfère pas, je t'attends dans la salle d'attente.

- Non, dit Harry avec insistance, ne me laisse pas tout seul.

- Ecoute, jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu t'es très bien débrouillé sans moi alors vas-y maintenant, conclut Draco.

Harry bouda mais suivit tout de même la femme dans l'arrière salle. Elle le fit s'assoir au shampoing.

- Attendez là monsieur Potter, je vais appeler le coiffeur.

- Ce n'était pas vous la coiffeuse ? demanda Harry.

- Non, rit Lindsay, je ne suis que la réceptionniste.

Elle partit laissant le pauvre Harry seul dans cette grande salle vide. Apparemment le salon venait juste d'ouvrir lui aussi, les horaires étaient vraiment bizarre dans le centre ville. Harry se tortillait les doigts, il était stressé, à quoi allait-il ressembler après cela ? Soudainement sa tête fut tirée en arrière et il sentit de l'eau chaude couler à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Mick, je serais votre coiffeur monsieur Potter.

- Harry, je m'appelle Harry.

- Très bien… Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux, l'homme derrière lui commençait à lui masser lentement les cheveux, c'était vraiment trop bon. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard il ne sentait plus les mains si douées de son coiffeur, ni l'eau.

- C'est fini, pourriez-vous redresser la tête s'il vous plaît ? demanda Mick.

Harry obéit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute manière, à part peut-être se sauver en courant. Mick lui passa une serviette sur les épaules et une autre emprisonna tous ces cheveux.

- Prenez place sur un des sièges, je vais chercher ma trousse.

Harry vit que Mick était en train de partir dans une autre salle. Ça y est, c'était le bon moment pour prendre ses jambes à son cou mais au lieu de ça il s'assit bien sagement dans un des fauteuils placé le long d'un mur en face d'une grande glace.

- Très bien, Lindsay m'a dit ce que Monsieur Malefoy voulait que je vous fasse, dit la voix de Mick qui se rapprochait.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry.

- Vous verrez bien.

- Non, je suis déjà assez stressé comme ça alors…

- Ok, mais vous ne direz rien à Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda Mick.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry.

- Alors déjà… je vais vous raccourcir les pattes près des oreilles, en vérité je ne vais pas faire grand-chose, je vais couper de manière à ce que ça fasse un effet « pétard ».

- Hein ?

- C'est ce qui vous ira le mieux, mais il faudra les coiffer tous les matins, sinon c'est beaucoup moins beau.

- Ok, dit Harry.

- Par contre vous oublierez ces lunettes rondes, avez-vous des lentilles ?

- Oui, mais quel est le rapport avec ma coupe de cheveux ?

- Mais tout justement, tout à rapport, bon vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui, allez-y, dit Harry la peur au ventre.

Le coiffeur prit ses ciseaux et commença le travail. Une bonne heure plus tard tout était terminé. Draco était dans la salle d'attende et lisait un magazine sur la vie des stars.

- Quel crétin…, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ? dit Lindsay.

- Non, rien Lindsay, je disais juste que Hugh Grant était vraiment un gros crétin, il a quitté sa femme pour une autre.

- Cela arrive tous les jours après tout.

- Non, c'est une connerie parce que sa femme a un compte bancaire de 184 millions de dollars et qu'elle l'a quitté parce qu'elle l'a surpris au lit avec leur femme de ménage de 25 ans.

- Elle a eu raison de le quitter, mais pourquoi est-ce exactement un crétin ?

- Parce que moi j'aurais supplié ma femme, j'aurais tout fais pour la récupérer et j'aurais couché avec la femme de ménage dans un petit hôtel tranquille sans pouvoir me faire choper.

- Quel romantisme, dit Lindsay en éclatant de rire.

- En effet, dit Draco en lui envoyant un de ses sourires les plus charmants.

Harry assista à toute la scène.

- Je pars une heure et tu dragues déjà comme un malade, dit Harry qui ne put pas s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux on s'appelle pas Draco Malefoy pour rien.

- C'est ça ouais, râla Harry.

- Bon Lindsay vous enverrez la note à la maison, mais… notez bien que c'est moi qui me suis fait couper les cheveux, de toute manière mon père ne verra pas la différence, dit Draco.

- Très bien Monsieur Malefoy.

Une fois dehors, Harry souffla un bon coup. Il sentit un regard peser sur lui.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, tu es très beau c'est tout, dit Draco.

- Arrête, je porte encore mes vêtements hideux, et ma vieille paire de lunettes.

- Ouais, mais c'est déjà beaucoup mieux, là tu es vraiment mis en valeur.

- On va chez l'esthéticienne maintenant ? pour couper court à la discussion.

- Ouais, c'est à côté viens, on y va à pied.

- Après on arrête, hein ? le supplia Harry.

- Ben, sachant qu'il est déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi nous n'aurons plus vraiment le temps, rie Draco.

Ils arrivèrent chez l'esthéticienne de Draco. Elle fit venir Harry dans une petite salle d'où s'échappait une petite musique, qui servait sans doute à calmer les clients.

- Alors, Monsieur Malefoy m'a dit de vous faire la formule spéciale, dit la belle blonde.

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais… c'est ça.

- Très bien, je vais commencer.

Draco s'assit dans la salle de café.

- AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, hurla Harry.

Draco explosa de rire. La formule spéciale était en fait une toute petite épilation à un niveau très sensible, Harry y était obligé à cause des nouveaux boxers qu'il avait eus. Draco était sûr qu'il se ferait tuer en sortant de là. Dix minutes plus tard Harry était sorti, le rouge aux joues, et en rage. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et attrapa Draco au passage. Il le tira jusqu'au dehors.

- Mais ça va pas, non ? cria-t-il.

- Tu y étais obligé, à cause des nouveaux boxers, se justifia Draco.

- Putain, mais ça fait un mal de chien !!! Qui oserait franchement faire ça ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Apparemment il n'y a que toi sur cette putain de planète à te faire épiler les parties intimes, mais je ne savais même pas que ça existait pour les hommes ! en conclut Harry.

- Oh je t'aurais appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, ironisa Draco en donnant un coup de coude à Harry pour lui montrer qu'il riait.

- Mouais, par contre la j'en peux plus, on peut se passer d'opticien ? Je mettrais mes lentilles tous les jours si tu le souhaites, mais pitié, je ne veux plus rien faire, supplia Harry.

- Très bien je t'ex ente d'opticien, mais… viens boire quelque chose avec moi, dit Draco en priant de tout son être pour qu'Harry accepte.

Harry avait soudainement un peu peur. Boire quelque chose avec Malefoy cela devenait un peu trop privé à son goût. Mais quelle excuse pourrait-il bien trouver ?????? Non, il ne pouvait pas reculer, Draco le prendrait mal. Il était peut être sympa, mais sa patience devait avoir des limites.

- Très bien, dit Harry, mais c'est bien parce que t'insistes.

- Cool, dit Draco enjoué.

« Bientôt il va me faire la danse de la joie », pensa Harry en riant.

- Tu veux qu'on aille où ? demanda Draco.

- Ben je ne sais pas, je connais rien, tu sais à part le terrain de basket au lycée et près de chez moi, ma maison et mon ordi, je ne connais pas grand-chose.

- Ok, alors viens, pas besoins de chercher compliqué, il y a une brasserie juste là.

- Ça marche, dit Harry pas très joyeux.

Draco le remarqua, maintenant c'était à lui de faire que cette soirée se passe bien et comme il le souhaite. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des œillades vers le blond, c'est vrai que ça réputation était fondée, il était vraiment magnifique, mais pourquoi voulait-il devenir son ami ??? Cela restait un mystère pour le brun, mais il le découvrirait.

- Eh, tête en l'air, c'est là, lui fit remarquer Draco, vas-y entre.

« Et galant en plus de ça, on aura tout vu », se dit Harry en secouant la tête.

- Cette brasserie était simple, Harry se sentait enfin à l'aise, même chez le coiffeur, il ne cessait de se sentir mal.

- On s'installe là bas ? demanda Harry qui avait repéré une table avec des bancs à coussin rouge.

- Si tu veux, conclut Draco.

Ils partirent s'assoir Harry s'affala sur le banc et Draco s'assit en face de lui sur une simple chaise.

- J'ai toujours adoré ce genre de table, tu sais avec des bancs et des coussins, ça me rappelle un souvenir de… mes parents.

Harry avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne le pouvait pas, impossible devant Malefoy.

- Tu ne parles jamais d'eux, dit Draco.

- Pourquoi faire ? s'irrita Harry.

- Ben, je ne sais pas, plus je reste avec toi et plus je me dis qu'en faite je ne connais rien de toi, dit Draco d'un air morose.

- Grâce à qui ? s'énerva Harry, c'est à cause de tes remarques que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes parents, ni d'ailleurs à personne. Même Ron et Hermione ne savent presque rien là-dessus.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, dit Draco qui se trouvait con à présent, mais… si tu veux tu peux en parler.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire en fait, j'avais un an et mes parents m'ont laissé chez Sirius, il devait sortir pour leur anniversaire de mariage, et un jeune ivre au volant les a percutés…

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Harry. Draco avait lui-même du mal à rester impassible. Il s'était totalement trompé sur Harry Potter. Ce jeune homme n'essayait pas de se rendre intéressant en mettant des vêtements ringards, bien au contraire, il n'essayait pas de faire non plus le malin en jouant au basket, c'était en fait un garçon gentil, beau, fragile à tel point qu'on aimerait le protéger, et surtout c'était un garçon qui au bout de 16 ans n'avait toujours pas su accepter la mort de ses parents. Draco se dit qu'il avait vraiment été ignoble de s'être moqué d'Harry à ce sujet. Il tendit la main et essuya de son pouce la joue d'Harry qui le regarda de ses yeux humides.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, dit sincèrement Draco qui se rendait compte que ce pari prenait une drôle de tournure, de… ce que je t'ai fais, et pour la mort de tes parents.

- C'était il y a 16 ans alors…

- Oui, mais ce que je vois c'est que tu ne t'en remets pas, dit Draco.

- On survit c'est tout, tu sais… tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir des parents, dit Harry.

- Ne dis pas ça, dit Draco en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi ? s'intéressa Harry qui voyait ici une faille dans le masque de fer du beau Draco Malefoy.

- Parce que mes parents ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être. Je suis certain qu'ils m'aiment… à leur manière. Tu as déjà vu mes parents n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui, très bon souvenir d'ailleurs, rit Harry.

Draco fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Tu sais, je vais t'avouer quelque chose que même Blaise ignore. Ma mère semble dans les journaux ou avec les autres, une femme généreuse, tendre, maternelle mais en vérité elle ne m'a quasiment pas élevé. C'est une bonne qui s'occupait de moi. Et une fois que j'eus l'âge de me débrouiller seul je n'avais plus personne. Mon père, lui, il voit en moi le successeur de sa grande entreprise, son héritier. Avec moi il est sec, sans pitié, c'est sa manière à lui de me préparer au monde extérieur, mais je sais qu'il m'aime, seulement en 17 ans, les prestations d'amour ont été assez rares.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il était abasourdi. Le garçon avec qui il parlait depuis près de dix minutes n'était en fait pas du tout celui qu'il croyait. Cela remettait totalement en cause son jugement sur le beau blond.

- Oh… bien sûr, j'étais pourri gâté, les derniers jouets sortis pour Noël, seulement… mes parents n'étaient pas avec moi pour les ouvrir. J'ai toujours été seul, ma mère part chaque année à New-York à cette période, et mon père travaille. La seule personne qui est avec moi c'est Blaise. Tu sais, il est plus qu'un ami pour moi, il est comme le frère que je n'aurais jamais. Quelque part je t'envie.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à être envié tu sais.

- Oh si… détrompes toi. Toi, même si tu n'as plus tes parents, tu as ton parrain, qui t'attends en rentrant chez toi, qui sera toujours là pour toi. Même tes amis, tu peux compter sur eux, comme eux peuvent compter sur toi. J'ai cette relation avec Blaise, mais c'est trop de poids à supporter pour lui. Il est mon seul ami.

- Mais pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de te créer des liens avec les autres ? parce qu'en deux ans j'ai pu t'observer. Tu ne vas jamais vers les autres, c'est les autres qui viennent vers toi.

- Tu essayes de percer le secret de mon masque de fer ? rit Draco. Je vais te dire la raison : j'ai peur. Beaucoup de personnes me parlent, oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon nom : MALEFOY. Magnifique non ? Et si je m'attache aux autres je sais qu'ils partiront un jour ou l'autre, ou alors j'ai peur qu'ils se lassent de moi. Je ne supporterais pas d'être abandonné comme l'on fait quelque part mes parents.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu être mon ami ? dit Harry intrigué.

- Parce que je sais qu'avec toi ça ne sera pas pareil.

- En quoi ?

- Ça je ne le sais pas encore mais on le saura très bientôt, dit Draco en fixant ses prunelles grises dans les émeraudes en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? les interrompit la serveuse.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent.

- Euh… pour moi se sera un jus d'abricot, dit Harry.

- Et pour moi se sera un café assez serré, dit Draco.

La femme repartit après avoir noté la commande sur son bloc note. Draco explosa de rire.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas le délire.

- Rien du tout, c'est seulement la tête que t'as fais quand elle a débarqué c'était drôle.

- Mouais, c'est ça, grommela Harry qui avait rougi.

Environ trois quarts d'heure après ils étaient dans la voiture de Draco. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la manière dont lui et Draco s'étaient regardés, comme si il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Mais cela ne servait à rien d'y repenser, jamais il n'y aura quelque chose, jamais.

- Où tu veux aller ? demanda timidement Draco.

- Euh… chez moi, Sirius doit être rentré maintenant…

- Ok, dit Draco un peu déçu, allons-y.

Aucun mot de plus ne fut prononcé pendant le long du trajet. Quand Draco se gara devant la maison d'Harry, il n'osait pas le regarder en face. Il détournait les yeux pour regarder dehors.

- Hum, je… enfin… merci pour cette après-midi, c'était vraiment très bien, drôle et sacrément douloureux.

- Ouais, encore désolé pour ça. On peut se refaire une aprèm comme ça quand tu veux.

- Ça serait cool, mais si on pouvait éviter l'esthéticienne…

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas… mais bon tu devras y retourner, certes pas avant un moment mais tu ne pourras pas y échapper, dit Draco en riant.

- Bon et bien… je vais y aller, dit Harry qui ouvrait déjà la portière.

- Tu as besoins d'un coup de main ? demanda Draco.

- Euh… ben ouais si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, en plus t'as vu le nombre de sac ? Il n'est pas là ton parrain ? demanda draco qui cherchait la moto des yeux.

- Si, il a seulement mis la moto dans le garage.

- Ok, dit Draco.

Ils allèrent tous les deux, d'un pas incertain, vers le coffre de la voiture. Ils prirent les paquets et allèrent vers la maison. Harry ouvrit à peine la porte qu'une vague de musique rock vinrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

- T'inquiète, c'est Sirius qui est encore une fois en plein trip.

- Comme je le disais, sympa le parrain.

- Ouais, mais je t'avouerais que parfois il est gonflant.

- Harry, c'est toi ? demanda la voix lointaine de Sirius.

- Qui, veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? répondit Harry assez fort pour pouvoir se faire entendre.

- Je me demandais, ce que tu foutais…, commença Sirius en venant de la cuisine vers le couloir pour accueillir Harry.

Harry rougis en voyant que son parrain faisait un grand sourire devant la situation.

- … maintenant je sais, continua-t-il.

- Bonsoir, dit poliment Draco.

- Bonsoir Draco, alors comme ça t'as trainé avec mon filleul ? demanda Sirius avec un air d'innocence qui n'en était en fait pas un.

Harry lui envoya un regard noir qui voulait lui dire : la ferme si tu ne veux pas t'en manger une.

- Euh… oui, en quelque sorte, rit Draco.

- Tu veux rester manger ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, non merci, je dois rentrer y'a mes parents qui m'attendent.

C'était en fait un gros mensonge. La vérité c'est que Draco n'avait en aucun cas envie de rentrer. La soirée prévue était d'aller squatter chez Blaise en passant par la fenêtre.

- Très bien, une prochaine fois alors, Harry raccompagne Draco et grouille toi sinon ça va être froid, bon bah Draco à bientôt je l'espère.

- Oui, moi aussi, dit Draco en serrant la main de Sirius.

Harry ouvrit la porte et Draco passa le premier. Harry referma derrière lui. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux devant la porte d'entrée.

- C'est con que tu ne puisses pas rester manger, ça aurait été sympa, en plus Blaise aurait pu attendre un peu, dit Harry en souriant.

- Comment tu…

- Simple déduction, après ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ça m'étonnerait fortement que tes parents t'attendent.

- En effet, très astucieux, rit Draco, écoute Harry… on ne pourra pas rester amis.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry intrigué, c'était cool pourtant, non ?

- Si, j'ai fait des efforts tu sais mais je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas possible.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? expliques-toi.

- Tout, je n'y arrive pas. Tu ne peux pas être un simple ami pour moi Harry. Mon cœur ne le souhaite pas. Pour moi tu es plus qu'un ami, avoua Draco.

- Franchement tu vas me prendre pour le dernier des crétins, mais je ne te suis vraiment pas.

- Je vais résumer, je veux que tu sois plus que mon ami Harry Potter, je te veux toi.

Harry venait de comprendre.

- Mais tu avais dis…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Harry, mais je t'avais bien précisé que j'essaierais d'être ton ami. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.

Draco regarda intensément Harry qui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des prunelles acier qui le fixaient. Draco pencha la tête et captura dans un baiser furtif les lèvres du brun.

- Bonne nuit, dit le blond avant de rebrousser chemin vers sa voiture.

Harry rentra chez lui. Quand il referma la porte il s'appuya dessus et se toucha les lèvres de peur qu'elles aient disparues en même temps que celles du blond. Il alla dans la cuisine et s'assit à table.

- Alors cette après-midi ? demanda Sirius aussi innocemment qu'un ange.

Ce qu'Harry ne saura pas c'est que son parrain avait observé toute la scène du perron de la fenêtre de la salle à manger.

- Plutôt cool, dit maussadement Harry, il m'a fait faire un relooking, je suis habillé en Calvin Klein et en Diesel maintenant.

Sirius s'étouffa dans son jus de raison.

- Pardon ? dit-il en toussotant pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Ouais, et attends si tu l'as pas remarqué j'ai eu une coupe de cheveux d'un des plus grands salons d'Angleterre, et je me suis même fait épiler pour pouvoir porter les nouveaux boxers Dym.

- Et ben, je ne sais pas ce que ce mec t'as fait, mais il ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

- A moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait je te rassure.

De son côté Draco n'était enfin de compte pas allé voir Blaise et était rentré directement chez lui pour aller se coucher. Un sentiment de peur et de panique l'envahissait. Blaise avait réussi son coup : Draco était mort de trouille. Pas à cause du pari en lui-même, mais de tout ce qu'il avait dit à Harry. Il avait peur parce que malheureusement pour lui tout ce qu'il avait dit sur le perron, il l'avait vraiment pensé et l'avait ressenti. Pouvait-il ressentir de véritables sentiments pour Potter ? Etait-ce possible alors que même pas deux semaines auparavant ils ne pouvaient pas se voir et se fuyaient comme la peste ? Malheureusement le mal était fait. L'hypothèse de Draco, et qui n'était franchement pas simple pour lui à avouer, c'est qu'il était sans doute attiré par Harry Potter depuis déjà un bon bout de temps.

* * *

Merci d'avoir été si patient et d'avoir tout lu laissez moi quelques reviews !!! bisous à tous 


	6. révélation et manipulation

**Titre : **N'être qu'un pari !

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Madame J.K. Rowling je ne fais qu'emprunter

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance

**Paring : **principalement DM/HP ;RW/HG ; BZ/GW ;

**Avertissements : **Je préfère prévenir que cette fic est un UA (univers altenatif pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ben quoi tout le monde n'est pas au courant ! ) donc ne vous attendez pas à de la magie ! pas de chaudrons ni de baguettes ! ATTENTION : cette fic met en évidence une relation homosexuelle DONC pour ceux que ça gênent (je désigne principalement les homophobes) ne vous éclataient pas à lire cette fic et passer votre chemin ! cela ne sert à rien de laisser des reviews désobligentes ! (j'ai horreur de ça)

**Remerciement : **Je remercie particulièrement ma philomoon que j'aime fort fort fort fort, et aussi Margueque j'aime très fort A ma tite Chloë (ma VIP !! ) et aussi Alice ! Maintenant je remercie d'avance ceux qui liront cette fic et qui me laisseront (s'il vous plaît) quelques reviews. Bisous à tous et à toutes !!!!

**Alice, ce chapitre est posté aujourd'hui, pour ce jour si spécial, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire !!!! **

* * *

**_RAR : _**

_**music67love : **je te souhaite moi aussi de très bonnes fêtes ! et merci pour ta review elle me fait comme d'habitude très plaisir et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chap ! bisous_

_**Virginie2 : **Voici la suite (assez rapidement d'ailleurs) j'espère que tu aimeras !!_

_**Ushitora : **Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi l'esthéticienne j'ai été un peu sadique quand même XD je te souhaite encore de très bonnes fêtes et... un joyeux anniversaire (je te l'ai déjà ds mais meiux vaut plus que pas assez ;) )_

_**soleil levant08 : **merciiiiiiii toujours des reviews de ta part ça fait trèèèès plaisir ! bsx_

_**demon-dray : **merci beaucoup ! j'espère que ce chap te plaira (c'est Noël alors les chapitres viennent vite lol)_

_**Ley : **Il est trop beau (enfin dans mon imaginaire après chacun son Harry lol) et j'espère que tu vas pas être déçue par ce chap _

_**MiissKaulitz : **euh... coucou j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chap !_

_**Sue : **merci j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap de grandes révélations sont à venir _

_**Kagami-Black : **la voilà la suite lol ! j'espère que ce chap répondra un peu à tes questions bisous (je crois les doigts pour que t'aime )_

_**amandine : **euh... aucun problème je continue ! merci pour ta review_

_**sati-satan : **oulala que de compliments ! ça me fait très plaisir ! Ben avec Sirius vous avez sans doute pas fini d'en voir lol j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap ! bisous_

_**Chloë : **Bon pour tes deux reviews je regroupe en un lol En effet tu es très VIP mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu es pardonné (c'est bon tu peux te relever mdr) mais t'es une grosse perverse quand même XD (t'inquiète moi aussi) je ne l'ai pas contre la porte parce qu'une porte d'entrée c'est pas assez confortable mdr et moi je dis vive les fantasmes mdr bisous jtd fort_

**_Comme d'habitude je remercie tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chap bisous à tous_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Révélation et manipulation 

Ron et Hermione montèrent dans le bus. Et comme à leur habitude ils partirent vers le fond.

- C'est qui ce mec qui est assis à la place d'Harry ? demanda Ron.

- J'en sais rien chéri, mais si il est installé là c'est qu'Harry n'a pas pris son bus.

Ils continuèrent leur ascension vers le fond du bus.

- Et mec… faudrait que tu te pousses, demanda gentiment Ron.

- Ben c'est ça Ron faut pas rêver non plus, dit le jeune homme.

Ron saisit et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- HARRY !!! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Ron avec excitation.

- Petite transformation, dites vous comptez rester debout longtemps ? demanda Harry.

Le couple s'assit chacun d'un côté d'Harry.

- Mais, tu es magnifique ! dit Hermione.

- Merci, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise, dit Harry en regardant le sol.

- Pourquoi tu… nom de dieu !!! c'est une chemise Calvin Klein que tu portes !

- Ouais, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Mon chéri, sans vouloir casser l'ambiance comment tu t'es payé ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Euh… ben c'est Draco qui me l'a payé.

- Malefoy ? Il t'a payé une chemise ? demanda Ron étonné.

- Euh… toute une garde robe en fait, le coiffeur, et l'esthéticienne.

- Donc, si je suis bien, tu t'es métamorphosé beau gosse ? demanda Ron.

- Ouais, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas mais l'autre il m'a quasiment kidnappé et…

- Tu sais que si je n'étais pas hétéro je te trouverais TRES bandant, dit Ron en riant.

- Ferme ta gueule Ron, rit Harry.

- Et bien moi je suis tout à fait en droit de donner mon avis, puisque je suis la fille du groupe, Harry si tu remets tes anciens vêtements, je te tue ! Tu es magnifique et si je puis me permettre beaucoup de mecs vont te courir après, et tu seras le fantasme de plus d'une fille.

- Je me demande dans quelle merde je me suis foutu.

- Malefoy doit vraiment t'apprécier, dit Ron avec un regard complice vers Hermione.

- Ouais, en parlant de ça, il ne peut pas être mon ami.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore dit ? demanda sévèrement Hermione.

- Bah rien, c'est pas moi c'est lui qui a dit qu'il ne le pouvait pas ! et ensuite… il m'a embrassé.

- Ben dit donc deux pelles en moins de deux semaines de la part du plus beau gosse du lycée, on pourrait penser que t'as une touche.

Ils rirent tous les trois. Mais Harry espérait que c'était vrai. Mais pourquoi alors que deux semaines auparavant il aurait préférer crever que de lui serrer la main ?

Draco se gara, Blaise l'attendait, croisant les bras élégamment.

- Alors ? Comment avance notre affaire ? demanda-t-il une fois que Draco l'eut rejoint.

- Mal Blaise, très mal, dit tristement Draco.

- AHAHAHAH je savais que j'allais gagner, je suis le meilleur.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème, ne t'en fais pas, le plan fonctionne très bien.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? questionna Blaise qui ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème.

- Le problème ? Je vais te dire où est le problème. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de mes réflexions et pensées. Tu as devant toi, mon cher Blaise, le grand Draco Malefoy, le plus riche, le plus beau mec de ce lycée, et le mec le plus raide dingue de ce cher Harry Potter.

Blaise s'arrêta complètement tétanisé.

- Impossible, tu n'es pas… putain, ah bah merde alors, dit Blaise.

- En effet Blaise, juste remarque, comment cela se fait-il ? euh et bien je vais répondre à ta question, peut-être suis-je attiré depuis très longtemps par Harry Potter, mais que je faisais passer ça pour de la haine ? Blaise, soyons sérieux je suis dans la merde ? Parce que l'amour c'est franchement pas pour moi.

- Ecoute Dray, déjà je suis sûr que le mot amour à une toute autre signification pour toi…

- Ne remet pas mes sentiments en question ! Sinon je risque de te foutre mon poing sur la gueule ! s'énerva Draco.

Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas simple d'être le meilleur ami de Draco Malefoy et tout ce qui allait avec.

- Ok, calme-toi. Hum explique moi un peu comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

- Par la simple et bonne raison que ce mec hante mon cerveau, qu'il m'excite, que j'ai envie de l'embrasser à longueur de temps, que j'ai envie de le protéger et de le serrer contre moi, j'ai envie aussi d'entrer dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre, de toute manière je suis expert là-dedans. Mais nom de Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? débita Draco.

- Alors là j'en sais rien, mais je te jure que t'entendre parler comme ça c'est…

- Emouvant ? demanda ironiquement Draco.

- Non plutôt effrayant, mais si tu veux on arrête le pari ? demanda sérieusement Blaise.

- Non, chéri, un pari est un pari, nous avons fait cet engagement avant que je ne tombe amoureux de ce brun ténébreux, rit Draco.

- Alors explique-moi ce que vous avez fait hier, pour m'avoir laissé tomber ?

Ils marchèrent vers le lycée et Draco lui raconta la journée qu'il avait passé avec Harry.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avançait vers leur salle de cours, c'est-à-dire en français.

- Wa ! J'en reviens pas que tu sois habillé en Calvin Klein, en diesel c'est un truc de dingue ! et tes cheveux c'est tout simplement super ! Tu vas pouvoir te la jouer beau gosse maintenant, dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Je reste Harry, et personnellement je ne me trouve pas beau gosse, murmura Harry.

- Bon, je vous laisse je vais voir Lavande, dit Hermione en s'éclipsant.

- Malefoy doit vraiment faire énormément d'efforts, mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que je crois qu'il magouille quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas, j'avoue que je suis assez paumé dans toute cette histoire.

- Y'a de quoi ! Deux semaines avant il te traite de tous les noms, maintenant il te rhabille et t'a déjà roulé deux patins, dit Ron en se rangeant pour entrer en cours.

- Ce que j'aime le plus chez toi Ron c'est ton romantisme, dit Harry en riant.

- Merci, Hermione aussi l'apprécie, dit Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif avant d'entrer en cours. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle.

- Bonjour à tout le monde, dit le professeur McGonagall.

- Bonjour, répondit la classe.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'à partir de demain jusque samedi je suis absente, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous manquiez de cours, surtout que pour certaines personnes ces heures de cours sont capitales, mais je n'ai absolument pas le choix de vous infliger ça.

- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir de remplaçant ? demanda Hermione tristement.

- Et bien non, pas pour trois jours, donc vous aurez des heures de libres. J'en suis vraiment désolé mais ce n'est pas mon choix, le directeur, M. Dumbledore, ne peut pas engager de remplaçant pour ce laps de temps.

- On avancera dans le cours par nous même, dit Harry.

- Faux-cul, lui murmura Ron en lui donna un coup de coude.

- J'allais vous le dire M. Potter, vous regarderez le livre de méthode page 165, 166, 167…

- T'aurais pas pu te taire ? lui murmura Ron assez mécontent.

- Auriez-vous des suggestions à faire M. Weasley ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Euh… non pas vraiment madame, dit Ron en regardant sa table et en fulminant.

- Alors taisez-vous, dit sèchement le professeur.

- En effet tais-toi, Ron, rit Harry.

- Maintenant prenez la page 265, et faites moi un commentaire du texte de Shakespeare.

- Putain, non, pas ça, ah la grosse merde, murmura Ron sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main.

- Ta gueule Ron, je réfléchis, dit sérieusement Harry.

Au bout d'une heure la cloche sonna enfin pour lâcher les élèves.

- J'ai cru que ça ne se finirait jamais, dit Ron.

- Comme d'habitude, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- On va où ? demanda Ron.

- Personnellement, je vais à la bibliothèque, vous je suppose que vous allez aller au gymnase, dit Hermione

- Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Harry.

Ils commencèrent à partirent lorsque quelqu'un les rattrapa en courant.

- Salut Harry, dit le garçon.

- Décidément il ne te quitte plus, dit Ron de manière à ce que le jeune homme l'entende.

- Salut Draco, dit Harry un peu gêné.

- Euh… salut Weasley, dit Draco non sans s'empêcher de faire une grimace.

- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy, ironisa Ron.

- Ouais, c'est ça, dit Draco en haussant un sourcil, Harry tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi ?

- Euh… ben Ron et moi, on voulait aller jouer au basket dans le gymnase, dit Harry qui voulait décidément partir au plus vite.

- Tu veux venir avec nous Malefoy ? demanda Ron.

Draco et Harry le regardèrent complètement ahuris. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à lui aussi ? La gentillesse n'est pas compatible entre Ron et le beau blond. Draco sourit et regarda Ron dans les yeux, il avait compris ce que le roux cherchait, il le testait et il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de réduire en miette son plan.

- Ça marche le rouquin je vous suis.

Une fois changés et prêts dans la salle. Draco alla s'assoir sur un des gradins pendant que Harry et Ron se faisait des petits matchs amicaux. Ils ne cessaient de rire. Ron se faisait massacrer et pourtant il était mort de rire, Draco en serait incapable. Perdre n'était pas dans son vocabulaire, il ne pouvait pas perdre c'était impossible, son père le lui avait appris dès qu'il était en âge de comprendre les choses. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais fait de jeu d'équipe quand il était petit. Mais son père trouvait qu'il devait fréquenter d'autres jeunes de son âge, autrement dit d'autres riches, il l'inscrivit au football. Draco se rendit vite compte qu'il avait un don pour ça et en a bien profité, alignant les coupes et les trophées. Soudain le match Potter-Weasley s'arrêta et Harry courut vers Draco.

- Tu veux venir jouer ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'ai pas les vêtements adéquats, dit Draco en haussant un sourcil à croire que c'était un tic.

- T'en fais pas j'ai deux tee-shirts, dit Harry en riant.

- C'est censé me rassurer ? demanda Draco sceptique.

- C'est un t-shirt Diesel, dit Harry en faisant la gueule.

- Ok, alors ça marche.

Harry lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever des gradins. Ils marchèrent vers le centre du terrain.

- Malefoy, nous allons voir si les cours d'Harry ont porté leurs fruits, dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Fais pas le malin le rouquin ou tu pourrais le regretter, le défia Draco.

- Ah oui ? Marque un panier à trois points et là tu m'impressionneras.

Draco prit le ballon de basket, se positionna correctement et tira. Quand le ballon entra dans le panier, Draco ne sourit même pas et regarda Ron avec un air voulant dire : « tu disais crétin ? ».

- Ok coup de bol, dit Ron.

- Ron, arrête pour marquer un panier à trois points à cette distance il faut de l'entraînement, sois pas de mauvaise foi, dit Harry.

- Les coups de bol ça arrive, dit Ron qui ne voulait démordre de son affirmation.

- Ce n'était pas un coup de bol, dit Harry.

- Non, en effet, dit Draco.

- Toi, tu ne peux rien dire, tu es le centre de la discussion.

- Tu t'es entraîné Draco ? demanda Harry qui voulait couper court à la discussion et changer de sujet.

- Oui, il fallait bien, dit Draco comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Comment as-tu eu les clés du gymnase ? demanda Ron qui essayait de coincer le blondinet.

Harry lui envoya un regard noir. Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

- En fait c'est un truc tout con, tu sais comme les trois quarts des petits garçons de 6 ans j'ai eu un panier à accrocher pour jouer dehors, dit simplement Draco qui se foutait royalement de la gueule de Ron.

- Oui, sauf que le tien doit être en argent au lieu d'être en plastique, se moqua Ron.

- Ta gueule Ron, s'énerva Harry.

Draco le regarda en coin et lui sourit. Harry rougit et Draco le trouvait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Ron remarqua ce qui se passait entre son meilleur ami et le blondinet.

- Bon, et bien moi je vous laisse, je dois aller rejoindre Hermione.

- Ron tu….

- Non, non, franchement je dois réviser pour ce DS de sciences physiques.

Draco avait envie d'éclater de rire, et Harry regardait son meilleur ami de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il était en train de l'abandonner.

- A plus les mecs, dit Ron.

- Tu ne te changes pas ? demanda Harry.

- Je me change dans le lycée, allez, à tout à l'heure.

- Connard, murmura Harry entre ses dents.

Draco était en train de bouillir de rage, cela le faisait vraiment chier de rester avec lui ?

- Je vais y aller, dit-il.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry avec empressement.

- Parce que j'ai très bien remarqué que je t'emmerde, garde ton tee-shirt, Blaise doit en avoir un qui traîne dans son casier.

- Mais non tu ne me…, commença piteusement Harry.

- Ecoute, économise ta salive, je prends mes affaires et je me casse, dit tristement Draco.

Sans un mot de plus il partit en direction des vestiaires. Harry se trouvait bien con tout d'un coup. Il était tout seul au milieu d'un gymnase. Il alla s'assoir pour pouvoir s'adosser contre le mur, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Peut-être est-ce Draco qui repartait ? Non, il l'aurait entendu passer devant lui.

- Hey beau brun, dit le mec qui se tenait à présent en face de lui.

- Qui t'es ? demanda Harry assez méfiant.

- Cédric Diggory, number one des escrimes ! dit-il.

- En tout cas tu sais peut-être manier l'épée, mais c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes, cingla Harry.

- Ah oui ? Il paraît que les mecs sans modestie c'est ton truc, dit Cédric avec un sourire aguicheur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un peu plus. Ce mec était vraiment magnifique, Hermione avait raison. Des superbes yeux marrons, des cheveux bruns arrivant jusqu'à ses épaules, et des lèvres roses très sensuelles. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était largement moins beau que Draco. Harry se mit debout pour pouvoir faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Harry le plus sèchement possible.

- Il suffit déjà de regarder Malefoy, en plus de ça vous vous rapprochez beaucoup paraît-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? s'énerva Harry.

- Je suis jaloux, dit Cédric en riant.

- Ah ouais ? Ben sache que je n'en ai rien à foutre.

- En plus avec ton nouveau look… tu es trop bandant, dit Cédric en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Ecoute je vais te dire un bon truc… Cédric, mes potes m'ont parlé de toi bien avant que je reste avec Malefoy, et m'ont raconté ce que tu disais sur moi, je vais te dire une chose, c'est pas parce que je suis bandant et gay que je compte t'enfiler, dit Harry avec haine.

Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il disait, jamais il n'aurait osé dire ça avant, Malefoy avait vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur lui.

- Pourtant je suis sûr que ça te plairait, dit Cédric.

Ce dernier se colla à Harry et pressait son sexe déjà tendu. Harry pouvait le sentir à travers son jean. Bizarrement ça ne lui fit aucun effet.

- Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que je fonctionne tu me connais mal, je ne suis pas intéressé, casse-toi maintenant.

- Oh que non, dit Cédric.

Il attrapa Harry par les bras et essaya de l'embrasser. Il pressait durement ses lèvres contre celles si sensibles d'Harry qui essayait de se dégager tant bien que mal.

- Mais lâche-moi espèce de malade ! cria Harry.

Draco qui avait entendu Harry, alla dans le gymnase. Quand il vit Cédric Diggory, la fureur s'empara de lui. Il était en train de crever de jalousie. Comment ce mec osait-il toucher les lèvres de son aimé ? Parce que là il n'y avait plus de doute possible, Draco Malefoy était amoureux d'Harry Potter. Draco voulait fracasser le crâne de ce petit merdeux.

- Il t'a dit de le lâcher ! hurla Draco.

Les deux jeunes tournèrent la tête vers lui, Harry avait presque oublié qu'il était là. Il soupira de soulagement.

- Tiens, Malefoy ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Apparemment il n'y a que toi qui fasse bander ce magnifique jeune homme, rit méchamment Cédric.

- D'un, il t'a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé ! Et de deux, si tu ne le lâches pas immédiatement je te démolis, dit Draco d'un ton très calme mais dont les yeux trahissaient sa fureur.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me mettre un coup de poing pour montrer qu'Harry t'appartient ? rit Cédric.

- Non, ce n'est pas un seul coup de poing que je vais te mettre, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus, et même si c'est sur un lit à la morgue. En plus de ça je crois que ton père travaille dans une des entreprises de mon père, se serait dommage que je parle de toi malencontreusement pendant le dîner, dit Draco avec hargne.

- Ah oui ? Et toi si ton père savait que tu étais une tapette comment réagirait-il ? dit Diggory qui croyait avoir coincé le blond furieux.

- Qui est-ce qu'il croira à ton avis ? Un mec qui disjoncte complètement parce que j'ai refusé ses avances ? ou son fils chéri ? dit Draco en riant.

- Je ne t'ai jamais…

- Oui, mais lui ne le sait pas, dit Draco, maintenant dégage.

Cédric relâcha Harry, mais c'était vraiment parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et parce qu'il avait peur de Draco Malefoy. Il repartit vers la sortie sans oser jeter un regard vers Harry qui était encore en état de choc. Une fois que Cédric fut parti, il regarda Draco qui fixait le vide.

- Merci.

- De rien, dit Draco.

- Ecoute…, commença Harry.

- Non, laisse tomber, j'ai mes affaires, je vais te laisser maintenant.

- Mais écoute-moi nom d'un chien ! cria Harry.

Draco le regarda avec un air inhabituellement maussade.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai agi comme un con, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je suis content que tu sois là, s'excusa Harry.

- C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure, ironisa Draco.

- Je sais, mais… j'avais peur. Après ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, tu sais… je suis un peu paumé avec tout ça. Et c'est assez nouveau pour moi.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de copain avant ?

- Si, enfin… c'est compliqué, et toi t'en as eu ? demanda Harry gêné.

- Tu sais, je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais moi mes relations ne duraient qu'une semaine au maximum et c'était principalement pour la baise alors je n'appellerais pas ça des petits amis, rit Draco.

Cela fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur pour Harry. Il voyait les choses très clairement, la séduction et tout le jeu auquel Draco était en train de s'amuser, n'était que pour la baise, il n'était qu'un putain de coup d'une semaine.

- Je vois, s'énerva Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

- Rien, je me rends compte que je fais parti de ta putain de liste de coups d'une semaine ! cria Harry.

- Non, coupa sèchement Draco, je te l'ai dis hier je te veux toi…

- Oui, ben ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ! cria Harry.

- Mais putain ! C'est pas ton cul que je veux pauvre con ! Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est ton cœur ! C'est si compliqué à comprendre ! Tu dis que pour toi c'est nouveau mais pour moi c'est pire, je suis amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie, et qui plus est de mon pire ennemi.

Draco rougit, mais détourna la tête pour qu'Harry ne le voie pas. Lui était à la fois sous le choc, et resplendissant de bonheur.

- Tu… tu es amoureux de moi ? bégaya-t-il.

- Non, je te fais toute une déclaration pour le plaisir de me ridiculiser, ironisa Draco.

- Pourquoi es-tu amoureux de moi ?

- Mais t'as de ces questions ! J'en sais rien moi ! Parce que tu es beau, magnifique, fragile, innocent, j'ai envie de te protéger et de te garder rien que pour moi.

- Ça je crois que tu as déjà réussi à le faire, rit Harry.

Draco était dégoûté. Comment pouvait-il rire alors que lui, il lui déclarait son amour ?

- Non, je n'ai rien réussi du tout ! Parce que même si moi je… t'aime, toi non ! Pour la première fois de ma vie que je tombe amoureux, et il faut que le mec ne m'aime pas ! décidément l'amour c'est pas pour moi !

Il regarda le sol il avait envie de pleurer. Non mais un Malefoy en train de pleurer ??? Ce serait vraiment une première dans la dynastie de la famille. Harry s'approcha lentement de Draco et lui releva la tête mais ce cher Draco étant têtu ne le regardait pas.

- Regarde-moi connard, dit Harry sérieusement.

Draco le regarda enfin avec des yeux embrumaient. Avant Harry aurait payé pour avoir l'occasion de voir Draco Malefoy pleurer, mais à présent il était triste et son cœur était serré.

- Qui t'as dit que je ne ressentais rien pour toi ? demanda Harry.

- Hier je t'ai dit que je te voulais toi, tu n'as même pas réagi ! Tu es resté de marbre, je t'ai embrassé, c'est comme si j'avais embrassé une statue, alors j'en ai marre de faire des efforts, j'abandonne, dit Draco en fixant Harry.

- J'ai été surpris ! Si toi un très beau mec, sympa, et intelligent venait te dire qu'il te voulait et qu'il t'embrassait, tu réagirais comment ?

- Malheureusement pour moi ce mec je l'ai trouvé et encore plus désespérant pour moi il n'a rien fait de toutes ces choses. Mais ce qui fait le plus mal c'est que pour la première fois de ma vie je me montre comme je suis et pas comme un petit connard prétentieux et ça me retombe dessus.

Draco prit son sac et commença à partir. Harry était effrayé, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il le rattrapa et lui prit la main pour le retourner vers lui.

- Je t'avais posé une question, dit Harry.

- Oui, je sais. Personne ne me l'a dit je l'ai deviné tout seul, s'énerva Draco.

- Alors tu as mal deviné, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, dit Harry.

- Oui, ami comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, dit Draco sarcastique.

- Comment dire à ce crétin blond qu'il était amoureux de lui ?

- Oui, Draco tu es mon ami… mais j'ai des sentiments plus forts que ça. Je… je suis amoureux de toi.

Et sans laisser le temps à Draco de répliquer il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa. Pour la première fois c'est lui qui menait la danse et Draco se laissait faire. Quand Draco laissa la langue d'Harry entrer dans sa bouche, il en soupira de satisfaction. Harry sourit contre sa bouche. Tous les deux s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Harry arrêta le baiser, et Draco grogna de mécontentement. Harry l'observait, le blond avait encore les yeux fermés.

- Je t'aime Draco, dit Harry.

- Et pourquoi es-tu amoureux de moi ? demanda Draco en reprenant le petit jeu d'Harry.

Ce dernier sourit mais lui répondit.

- Parce que tu es beau, intelligent, et que tu es plus fragile que tu ne veux le laisser paraître toi aussi, parce que derrière ce connard se cache un garçon très sympa.

- C'est très gentil, ironisa Draco.

- Je sais, mais c'est la vérité, dit Harry.

- On devrait peut-être y aller, dit Draco.

- Ouais, sinon je vais être à la bourre pour mon prochain cours, répondit Harry.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans les vestiaires, à peine eurent-ils passé la porte que Draco se jeta comme un affamé sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- Tu sais que tu vas devoir payer pour ne pas m'avoir laissé dormir cette nuit, dit Draco entre deux baisers.

- Ah oui et comment ? demanda Harry.

- Tu hantais mon esprit et je me posais des tas de questions sur mes sentiments pour toi et ça m'a empêché de dormir, dit Draco en capturant les lèvres du beau brun.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle, mais de la manière dont je vais pouvoir me faire pardonner, dit Harry avec un air félin.

- Oh ça je risque de trouver facilement, dit Draco.

- Espèce de pervers, rit Harry.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

- Ecoute Draco, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour faire ce genre de choses, dit Harry virant au cramoisi.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de me faire « ce genre de choses » comme tu dis ? Déjà si on pouvait être un… couple ce serait déjà ça, le reste on verra au fur et à mesure.

Harry embrassa Draco comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, un mélange de passion, de peur, de fougue, et de colère.

- Waouh ! c'était…

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je me change, dit Harry laissant en plant Draco.

Après s'être changé, ils sortirent pour rejoindre le lycée. Tous les deux n'osaient pas se regarder, ni même se toucher. Ils n'étaient pas très éloigné, mais la distance entre eux montrait bien leur gêne.

« Il a fait le premier pas, à moi de faire le second », pensa Harry.

Sans plus de cérémonie il prit la main de Draco, qui le regarda avec un air d'étonnement. Harry lui sourit et pressa encore un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. Ils arrivèrent donc dans le hall main dans la main. Toutes les personnes présentes les regardaient bizarrement. Certains faisaient une tête dégoûtée, d'autres faisaient des grands sourires, et d'autres n'en avaient simplement rien à foutre. Tout d'un coup une furie noire sauta sur le pauvre Draco.

- Putain de merde Dray, t'étais où ? j'ai rencontré une de ces filles, waouh trop de la bombe ! dit Blaise avec un enthousiasme démesuré.

- Blaise…

- Non je te jure ! De la bombe atomique ! le coupa Blaise.

- BLAISE !!! hurla Draco, tous les regards se retournèrent vers eux.

- Quoi ? demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais c'est un tic chez vous de lever vos sourcils ? demanda Harry.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? demanda Blaise qui était plus étonné que dérangé par la présence d'Harry.

- Parle-lui autrement connard ! s'énerva Draco.

- Toutes mes excuses, beau brun, dit Blaise avec un grand sourire vers Harry, je me présente : Blaise Zabini, peut-être ex-meilleur ami de ce cher Draco, et je suis ravi de constaté ton relooking, magnifique d'ailleurs.

- Merci, mais je savais déjà qui tu étais, on est dans le même cours de physique-chimie, dit Harry gêné.

- Ben je le sais, mais bon c'est marrant de se représenter pour entamer une bonne conversation, répondit Blaise.

- L'écoute pas Harry il déraille, dit Draco.

- Donc, que me voulais-tu Dray ? demanda Blaise.

- Je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus, dit le blond, que me voulais-tu chéri ?

Harry lui envoya un regard noir. Blaise le remarqua.

- J'ai sauté une étape là, Dray tu m'expliques ? demanda Blaise en riant.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Harry et moi sortons ensemble, dit Draco en fixant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

- Je vois… Alors comme ça tu as réussi à prendre le cœur de mon très cher Dray ?

- Euh… sûrement, dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Si tu savais ce qu'il fait, mon pauvre, il a beau t'aimer, le pari tient encore » pensa Blaise tristement. Son but était dans ce pari que son meilleur ami se rende enfin compte de ce qu'il est. Mais tomber amoureux de Potter était bien au-dessus de ses espérances, pour Blaise ce pari n'avait plus lieu d'être mais si son meilleur ami voulait le continuer il jouerait le jeu jusqu'au bout. La constatation de Blaise était que Draco était raide dingue de Potter et c'était réciproque.

- Il va falloir que tu t'accoutumes à moi, Harry, parce que Dray et moi on est comme un et un font deux ou comme les deux doigts de la main ou…

- On a compris Blaise, dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon bah moi je vais vous laisser, je dois retrouver Ron et Hermione pour retourner en cours, dit Harry qui était déjà en train de partir.

- Harry !

Draco lui attrapa la main et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Tu vas me manquer beau brun, dit sensuellement Draco près de l'oreille à Harry.

- A moi aussi, répondit Harry.

Quand Harry fut parti Blaise rejoignit Draco.

- Tu joues avec le feu, dit Blaise d'un ton grave.

- Je sais, mais c'est le but, dit Draco avec un regard de défi.

- Ne joue pas trop au con, non plus, sinon ça pourrait mal se finir, dit Blaise.

- T'occupes, tout se passera bien, dit Draco.

- Oui, mais si Potter apprend qu'il est un pari tu vas le perdre, dit Blaise très sérieusement ce qui d'ailleurs n'arrivait presque jamais.

- Il ne le saura pas, et je vais gagner, maintenant viens avec moi on va faire un tour, dit Draco.

Ce que Draco et Blaise ignoraient c'est que Pansy Parkinson, qui avait l'habitude de fouiner partout, avait entendu toute leur discussion. Elle préparait déjà sa vengeance. Draco allait payer pour l'avoir ridiculiser.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu comme d'habitude je vous supplie de me laisser une review !! Un gros bisous à tous ! Votre avis m'intéresse ! bonne fête à tous !!! Bisous 


	7. le poteau rose

**Titre : **N'être qu'un pari !

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Madame J.K. Rowling je ne fais qu'emprunter

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance

**Paring : **principalement DM/HP ;RW/HG ; BZ/GW ;

**Avertissements : **Je préfère prévenir que cette fic est un UA (univers altenatif pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ben quoi tout le monde n'est pas au courant ! ) donc ne vous attendez pas à de la magie ! pas de chaudrons ni de baguettes ! ATTENTION : cette fic met en évidence une relation homosexuelle DONC pour ceux que ça gênent (je désigne principalement les homophobes) ne vous éclataient pas à lire cette fic et passer votre chemin ! cela ne sert à rien de laisser des reviews désobligentes ! (j'ai horreur de ça)

**Remerciement : **Je remercie particulièrement ma philomoon que j'aime fort fort fort fort, et aussi Margue que j'adore très fort aussi ! A mes VIP : Chloë, et phylys je vous adoooore et Ushitora que j'adore tout autant et qui me donne ses avis Maintenant je remercie d'avance ceux qui liront cette fic et qui me laisseront (s'il vous plaît) quelques reviews. Bisous à tous et à toutes !!!!

* * *

**_RAR : _**

_Sinien : voui voui j'avoue c'est une chieuse,... et c'est de ma faute mdr bon Draco est un peu con sur ce coup là mais bon j'espère que je le fais se rattraper dans le chap 7 bisous_

_Virginie2 : Que de compliment émue mais bon c'est sûr tu as de quoi le sentir mal le coup de Pansy hihi bisous_

_Ushitora : AHAHAHAH toi tu le sais déjà hein bisous jtd_

_Virginie : énigme énigme, ben il faut bien qu'il ait un côté mystérieux non ? lol bisous_

_alice et mary : ben la voilà la suite pour faire plaisir bisous_

_chloë : mais euh... Pansy est pire qu'une "zalope" mdr hein j'ai raison ?? bisous jtd_

_music67love : et oui que de romance hihi malheureusement l'orage arrive ahahahahahah mais je n'en dis pas plus bisous_

_sue : ben non c'est une marie mêle tout toujours son nez partout XD j'ai fais le plus vite possible _

_Ce0ly : un grand merci je ne t'empêcherais pas de la frapper haha vas-y défoule toi de toute manière ce n'est que Pansy mdr et je te pardonne pour les com's bisous_

_sati-satan : un truc foireux ?? mais non voyons lol bisous_

_saetia017 : voilà j'ai continué du mieux que j'ai pu bonne lecture bisous_

_soleillevant08 : voilà j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chap croise les doigts bisous_

_Kagami-Black : désolé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : de croiser les doigts je parle bisous et bonne lecture_

_demon-dray : vas-y buta la !!!!!!! XD bon c'est vrai qu'il peut être abruti il faut bien changer de temps en temps lol bisous_

_Strawb3rries_ _comme on dit bécasse un jour bécasse toujours mdr bisous_

_nomade : chaud ?? non ce serais plutôt dans ce chap mdr ( ahhhhhhh j'en dis trop XD) bisous_

_amandine : Bon non tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir dans le scénarios mais bon tu peux m'envoyer via mail des suggestions si tu le souhaites bisous_

_Lana NEMESIS : ben voilà souhait réalisé bonne lecture_

_Ley : je sais je suis injuste mouahahahah mais bon je me rattrape dans ce chap je crois bisous_

_Phylys : criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii trop heureuse que tu lises comme je sais que tu aimes et bien je te dis un grand merci hein mon perverti ;) (j'ai mauvaise influence sur lui je sais pardonne moi cricri ) bisous_

_Tempete Sanguine : tu as le droit de la haïr je la haïs aussi haha bisous_

_bibiou : non non tu ne te trompes pas mais j'en dirais pas plus ahah_

_phenixmiyavi : voui méchante hein ? je te souhaite une bonne lecture bisous_

**_Bon tout d'abord je vous remercie pour vos reviews et aussi j'estime que je vous ai fais fait attendre trop longtemps doncje publie ce chap même en étant dans un état pitoyable... ben oui je me suis fais renversée par une voiture bon j'ai rien mise à part des bleus et peut-être boîter à vie mais bon c'est rien de grave laissez moi des reviews ça me réchauffera le coeur bisous à tous et mercie de lire ma fic !!_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le poteau rose 

Pansy était devant le manoir Malefoy. Son plan était en place. Draco allait déguster pour ce qu'il lui avait fait mais ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant n'était rien par rapport à la suite qu'elle prévoyait. Elle n'avait même pas peur, et elle affichait un visage déterminé. Elle connaissait cette famille depuis sa naissance alors elle savait qu'elle serait bien reçue. Et justement elle savait aussi que le mardi après-midi, Lucius Malefoy restait chez lui pour travailler et Narcissa faisait personnellement son meilleur gâteau, le moelleux au chocolat. Draco ne serait pas là, Pansy ne l'avait pas vu partir pour rentrer directement chez lui, sans doute attendait-il Potter, ou alors étaient-ils déjà trop occupés à se bécoter au détour d'un couloir. D'une main ferme et déterminée elle appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. La grande porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame avec un uniforme de servante.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Parkinson, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, dit aimablement la vieille dame.

- Pas de ça avec moi Mariette, vous êtes comme ma grand-mère alors arrêtez toutes ces chipoteries s'il vous plaît.

Mariette était une des rares personnes que Pansy appréciait vraiment et l'entendre dire s'il vous plaît tenait tout simplement du miracle.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit ma chère, dit doucement la vieille dame.

- Je ne me suis pas votre employeur, et puis vous avez changé mes couches culotte alors je crois que l'on peut au moins se faire la bise.

Sans laisser le temps à la vieille dame de répliquer, elle la serra contre elle.

- Vous m'avez manqué Mariette, dit Pansy.

- Vous aussi ma chère, c'est dommage que vous vous ne vous entendez pas mieux avec ce cher M. Malefoy.

- Oui, pourtant j'aimerais bien. Je venais voir monsieur et madame Malefoy.

- Je vais les prévenir, allez patienter dans le petit salon.

Pansy était heureuse de revoir Mariette, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ça. A peine était-elle assise dans un des fauteuils qu'une voix masculine retentit.

- Tiens, tiens, Pansy, nous ne devions pas nous voir qu'à Noël ? Pourquoi cette apparition ? Parce que je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour admirer ma beauté stupéfiante, dit Lucius.

- Non, en effet, dit Pansy glaciale.

- Tu me vexes.

- Lucius, laisse donc cette petite avec ton narcissisme, dit Narcissa en arrivant avec une assiette pleine de morceau de moelleux au chocolat.

Les Malefoy s'assirent en face de Pansy et attendirent. Lucius fixait la jeune fille sans siller. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle soit là sans ses parents et surtout lorsque Draco était absent.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous avouer, commença Pansy.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes épouser mon fils, dit Lucius avec ironie mais gardant son air glacial.

- Restons sérieux, s'il vous plaît, dit Pansy sérieusement, ça ne me concerne pas moi mais votre fils.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Draco au lycée ? s'inquiéta Narcissa.

- Oui, en effet, votre fils est devenu gay, dit brutalement Pansy.

Cela fut comme un choc pour Narcissa mais bizarrement pas pour Lucius. Il voyait clair dans le petit jeu de la jeune fille. Cette pauvre petite pensait vraiment pouvoir duper Lucius Malefoy ? Et bien elle se trompait largement, Lucius n'allait pas organiser son mariage avec son fils juste parce qu'elle venait lui annoncer qu'il était gay. Décidément cette fille n'avait pas de limite.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Lucius.

- Je l'ai vu embrassé Harry Potter, dit Pansy qui croyait avoir réussi son coup.

- Tu devrais avoir honte Pansy, il refuse tes avances alors tu te venges, je crois ma chère que l'on que l'on s'est tout dit, tu connais le chemin de la porte d'entrée dit sèchement Lucius dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Pansy prit son sac et partit comme une furie ; elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme elle le voulait, mais elle avait au moins réussi à installer le doute dans cette famille. Draco n'aura pas d'autre choix que de s'expliquer.

Narcissa regarda son mari épouvantée.

- Tu as été dur avec elle, que ferons-nous si elle en parle à ses parents ?

- Elle ne le fera pas, elle a trop peur de moi. Elle sait ce dont je suis capable, et je suis dur avec elle parce que cette petite peste ne pense qu'à épouser Draco, elle l'a tellement harcelé que ses notes avaient baissé, dit Lucius.

- Est-ce que tu crois que ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ?

- J'espère que non, et si cela est vrai…

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? dit Narcissa inquiète.

- J'y remédierais, dit Lucius le regard froid.

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Eradiquer tous les garçons de cette planète ? dit Narcissa hors d'elle.

- Non, mais crois moi il ne refera pas ce genre de dépravation.

- Tu es ridicule, dit Narcissa froidement.

- Je compte avoir un héritier, dit Lucius en observant les réactions de sa femme.

- Tu sais Lucius, il n'a que 17 ans, si tout est vrai ça lui passera, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Il va falloir en parler avec lui, dit l'homme blond, et… qui est ce Potter ?

- Le filleul de mon cousin, dit Narcissa en regardant ailleurs.

- Quel cousin ? s'intrigua Lucius.

- Le fais-tu exprès ? Sirius Black voyons.

- Ah non pas lui ! Il est de retour ? demanda Lucius qui avait blêmi d'un coup.

- Ça fait 17 ans qu'il habite dans cette ville, dit Narcissa en soufflant.

- En quel honneur ?

- A la mort de son meilleur ami, James je crois et de la femme de ce dernier, il a recueilli le petit et l'a élevé.

- Il a bon cœur, ironisa Lucius.

- Tais-toi, c'est la meilleure décision qu'il ait prit de sa vie, et pour ça je le respecte.

- Oui, mais si il a son caractère, au secours ! En plus je suis sûr que c'est un bon à rien.

- Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de lui ? c'est le meilleur joueur de basket du lycée ! Il est l'espoir des plus grandes facs ! C'est Doloris qui me l'a dit.

- La femme du proviseur de Dortmund ?

- Oui.

Lucius sourit. Cela changeait tout à la donne. Il n'était pas homophobe mais ne voulait pas que son fils soit gay, mais si son fils sortait avec le meilleur, ses idées pourraient changées. Lucius voulait le meilleur parti pour son garçon. Mais si le meilleur était un garçon joueur de basket très prometteur, il ne devait pas s'y opposer question de tactique, se serait vraiment trop bête. Ce garçon pourrait améliorer son image, des mauvaises rumeurs circulaient sur Lucius Malefoy disant qu'il était raciste et homophobe, cela les contrediraient tous. Tout était avantageux, et la richesse était à la clé de la réussite de ce garçon.

- Je reconnais ce sourire, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? demanda Narcissa suspicieuse.

- Rien, je me dis que ce garçon pourra nous aider dans nos affaires.

Narcissa était estomaquée. Lucius était vraiment trop dur à suivre parfois.

- Je vois, je te laisse à tes plans machiavéliques, moi je retourne à mes gâteaux.

- C'est cela, dit Lucius.

Décidément cette histoire était très intéressante. Draco ne faisait vraiment pas dans la demi-mesure.

Draco se gara devant la maison d'Harry. Il l'avait ramené après les cours. Pour le prévenir il lui avait glissé un petit mot dans la poche arrière de son jean, ce qui fut gratifié par un sursaut de surprise de la part d'Harry.

_Je te ramène après les cours. Attend moi près de la voiture._

_D.M_

Un mot très simple. Il avait longuement hésité à mettre « je t'aime ». Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se fasse des idées et croire qu'il était complètement accroc à lui, même si c'était le cas, et c'est ce qui l'énervait le plus. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était avec lui et il ne voulait déjà plus le quitter. Il avait dit à Blaise qu'il continuait le pari, mais c'était seulement pour ne pas perdre la face devant lui. Pour lui ce pari n'existait plus. Mais qu'est-ce que ce brun sexy avait bien pu lui faire ? Harry Potter occupait ses pensées à longueur de temps, même la nuit, ce qui était extrêmement gênant. C'était cela qu'on appelait « amour » ???

- Tu veux entrer ? demanda timidement Harry faisant sortir Draco de ses pensées.

- Tu n'as pas peur de la réaction de ton parrain ? demanda le blond plus qu'heureux qu'Harry lui propose.

- Il… il n'est pas là, dit Harry gêné.

- Hummmmmm, petit pervers, murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry réagit violemment, malheureusement pas de la manière qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- Non ! Mais… euh… tu n'es pas obligé, dit Harry virant au cramoisi.

- Ça marche, mais ne rougis pas comme ça, y'a pas de honte à avoir, je disais ça pour te taquiner.

« Oui, ben ça a marché, pour être taquiner, ça je suis taquiné », pensa Harry.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, Harry devant pour ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il fit non sans mal puisque ses mains tremblaient. Une fois la porte ouverte, Draco s'y engouffra et observa les alentours. Ils étaient dans une entrée toute simple, avec un porte manteau, un meuble disposant le téléphone et où se trouvait des clés. Ils avancèrent pour aller dans le salon.

- Ne fais pas gaffe au bordel, c'est Sirius qui fait des réparations sur l'ordinateur, dit Harry.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Le bordel ? C'était un vrai foutoir oui.

- Il est occupé de le réparer, si on touche il ne saura plus où est-ce qu'il a réparé, mais le souci c'est qu'il ne range pas beaucoup, dit Harry gêné.

Draco observa un peu plus les lieux. Cette maison avait été meublée avec goût, les meubles étaient assez modernes et design.

- C'est un peu la honte de te montrer où je vis, alors que toi tu vis dans un… manoir, dit Harry.

- Non, je trouve que c'est très beau, dit Draco, ton parrain a eu une femme ?

- Euh… non pourquoi ? s'intrigua Harry.

- Un décorateur ? tenta Draco.

- Non plus, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Tu veux dire que c'est Sirius qui a décoré ? demanda Draco abasourdi.

- Ben oui, dit Harry comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

- Dire que mon père disait qu'il avait des goûts à la con, dit Draco.

- Ah, ben il se goure parce que Sirius a vraiment très bon goût… euh… tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, non, merci, dit Draco en riant de la phrase à double sens d'Harry.

- Tu veux… voir… ma chambre ? tenta Harry.

Draco fit un sourire carnassier. Harry rougit, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander ça ?

- Bon on y va ? demanda Draco.

- Euh… oui, suis moi, dit Harry en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils montèrent un petit escalier et traversèrent un couloir. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la porte de la chambre. Un peu trop vite au goût d'Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et entra. Draco jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Cette chambre était très accueillante par rapport à la sienne. Elle était assez grande, contrairement à l'idée que le blondinet s'en était fait. Un grand lit trônait contre un mur. Un bureau avec un ordinateur sur le mur d'en face. Une étagère murale avec ses trophées de basket, un grand dressing, et sur les murs beaucoup de photos étaient disposées. Il y en avait d'Harry en train de rire avec ses amis, lui petit, à la plage, en plein délire avec Sirius, une photo attira l'attention du blondinet. Il se rapprocha pour mieux la voir.

- C'est tes parents ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, dit tristement Harry.

- Tu es le clone de ton père, constata Draco, mais tu as…

- Les yeux de ma mère, finit Harry.

- Elle est très belle, dit Draco.

- Oui, comme quoi tout n'est pas héréditaire, dit Harry.

- Si, même ça c'est héréditaire, ton père est beau goss, dit Draco en s'approchant encore plus pour mieux voir.

- Hey !

- Ben quoi ? ça m'étonne plus que tous les mecs au lycée te courent derrière, dit sérieusement Draco.

- Ah ah ! Très drôle, bouda Harry.

- Mais je ne rigole pas je suis tout à fait sérieux, j'ai déjà dû en menacer certain, purée je savais que tu me faisais concurrence mais là j'avoue que ça m'épate, tu me bats dans la gente masculine.

- Trop d'honneur, maugréa le brun.

- C'était un compliment, sache que j'en fais très rarement, et à chaque fois je le pense sincèrement.

Harry ne répondit même pas et alla s'assoir sur son lit.

- Tu peux allumer l'ordi si tu le souhaites, dit Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour occuper Draco.

Au lieu de faire ce que Harry lui avait dit, Draco alla s'assoir lui aussi à côté du jeune homme. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, d'abord timidement, puis avec brutalité et ensuite avec passion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, une pulsion sans doute. Quand il arrêta le baiser il regarda Harry qui avait les joues roses et les lèvres rouges et gonflées.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Il faut l'autorisation pour embrasser son copain maintenant ? rit Draco.

- Non, mais tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, dit Harry malicieusement.

- J'aimerais faire bien plus si je le pouvais, laissa échapper Draco.

Harry saisit et Draco affichait à présent un visage un peu apeuré. Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée.

- Désolé, je ne…, bredouilla-t-il.

Harry le fixait avec un air étrange dans les yeux. Il s'avança vers le blond et fit la démarche de l'embrasser, il s'accrochait à lui comme un désespéré.

Lucius commençait à se demander ce que son fils fabriquait. L'idée qu'il pouvait être avec ce Potter ne l'enchantait guère, il n'aura bien entendu pas le choix de s'y habituer mais il faudra tout de même un certain temps. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que son fils était en train de faire, même si il s'en doutait un peu.

- Beurk, murmura Lucius en secouant la tête comme pour chasser toutes ces images.

Harry se laissait faire à présent, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de mener la danse dans un baiser avec un Draco Malefoy passionné. Draco passa ses bras autour d'Harry et passa une main sous son pull. Harry se raidit et frissonna. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller plus loin.

- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, dit Draco.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je… je crois que je le veux mais j'ai peur, dit Harry en rougissant.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit Draco, je serais très doux avec toi.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu… j'ai peur qu'à cause de ça tu me laisses.

- Arrête de te faire des scénarios dramatiques, je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te laisser juste pour une performance sexuelle ! Je vois clair maintenant ! Tu as peur que je te fasse ce que j'ai fait aux autres c'est-à-dire te larguer au bout d'une semaine ?

- O… oui, avoua Harry.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? y'a pas de comparaison à faire ! En plus ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'on sort ensemble, et ensuite tu n'es pas comme eux ! Eux, je ne les gardais pas parce que je n'en avais rien à faire. Des groupies pour les trois quarts voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Mais… toi je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre et je ne te laisserais pas même si on le fait dans trois mois ok ? Pendant ce temps et bien si j'ai des envies trop pressantes j'utiliserais la bonne vieille méthode des travaux manuels.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu peux être con parfois, dit le brun toujours en riant.

- J'étais sérieux, dit Draco qui eut droit à une tape derrière la tête.

Harry s'avança et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Mieux vaut faire ça avec le vrai moi, plutôt qu'avec une pauvre image de ton esprit pervers.

- Crois-moi elle est tout sauf « pauvre », dit Draco.

- Ah oui ? je vois que tu as déjà mis ta situation de secours en pratique, il faut arranger ça. Je ne veux pas que tu m'imagines mieux que je ne suis réellement, je veux que tu me voies moi.

Sans laisser le temps à ce pauvre Draco de répliquer, il enleva son t-shirt et le jeta à terre. Il s'approcha de Draco :

- J'espère que dans ton fantasme, tu ne me vois pas trop musclé, rit Harry.

- Non, puisque tout cela je l'ai déjà vu dans les vestiaires alors je sais comment c'est, c'est autre chose que je suis obligé d'imaginer.

- Ah oui ? dit Harry taquin.

Sans plus de cérémonie il enleva le t-shirt de Draco.

- Tu n'aurais pas un dédoublement de personnalité ? demanda Draco curieux de l'empressement d'Harry.

- Que lui prenait-il tout d'un coup ?

- Non, je me rends compte que même si j'ai peur, il faut que je surpasse ça avec toi et puis… je ne veux pas que tu aies du plaisir avec une simple image de moi.

Draco l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe, je veux que tu te souviennes de ce moment toute ta vie, je veux que ta première fois soit parfaite, pas comme la mienne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry intéressé.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Le blond reprit les lèvres de son aimé. Harry le tira en arrière et l'allongea sur lui. Draco le regarda. Le gris de ses yeux rencontra le vert des siens (NDA : merci Léanou [philomoon). Harry pouvait lire dans les yeux du jeune homme au dessus de lui, comme dans un livre ouvert. Tous ses sentiments passaient par ses iris métalliques. En ce moment même le désir y était profondément inscrit. Draco embrassa la mâchoire d'Harry. C'était un baiser très furtif mais qui réussit à faire frissonner le brun. Draco descendit jusque dans son cou. Il léchait, mordillait, traçant de longs sillons sur cette peau si douce. Il aurait pu atteindre le summum du plaisir rien qu'en faisait cela. Sentir l'homme qu'on aime pousser un soupir de contentement était très jouissif. Draco ne put résister de mordiller la clavicule. Le brun poussa un cri de surprise. C'était si bon. Le blond mettait toute la douceur qu'il pouvait dans ses gestes. Ce n'était pas assez, il fallait encore plus de plaisir. Il descendit encore et encore pour trouver deux petits bouts de chaire qu'il savait sensibles. Draco savait ce qu'était la tentation, mais là ces deux bouts de chairs roses déjà durcis le rendaient fou. Il commença à lécher l'un des deux trésors mis à sa disposition, à le mordiller. Harry se cambrait de plaisir sous lui. C'était cela les plaisirs du sexe ? Si c'était toujours ainsi il recommencerait. L'effet que Draco lui faisait était très perceptible. Draco pouvait le sentir à travers le jean du brun. D'ailleurs ce vêtement n'avait plus vraiment sa place dans cette scène. Tout en continuant les douces tortures qu'il infligeait à Harry, il déboutonnait le pantalon de ce dernier. Harry se mouvait à chaque coup de langue. Comment se faisait-il que se soit si bon ?? Quand il se rendit compte que Draco était en train de déboutonner son pantalon son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

- Arrête, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco inquiet.

- Parce que tu galères à faire deux choses en même temps.

- Oh, pitoyable, moi qui suis censé être le roi du sexe à Poudlard, ma réputation vient d'en prendre un coup.

- T'inquiètes, je ne le répéterais pas, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Il aida Draco dans sa tâche. Harry trouvait cela injuste que Draco ait le droit de le contempler alors que lui avait encore son jean. Harry entreprit ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui-même. Une fois tout deux en boxer, ils se regardèrent longuement. Harry rougit lorsqu'il vit que Draco observait la bosse de son boxer.

- Je vois que je fais de l'effet, dit Draco avec un sourire pervers.

Il reprit ce qu'il en train d'entreprendre à savoir, torturer Harry. Enlever le boxer d'Harry fut beaucoup plus rapide et moins difficile que son jean. Draco se débrouilla tout seul pour enlever le sien, Harry était bien trop occupé à gémir et à se tortiller de plaisir.

- Trop bon, murmura Harry.

- Tu as déjà joui ? demanda Draco en arrêtant sa tâche.

- Euh… c'est assez gênant, dit Harry en rougissant.

- Allez, dis-moi, répondit Draco.

- … oui, dit finalement Harry.

- Alors là ce sera le plus bel orgasme que tu n'auras jamais eu de toute ton existence.

- Que des mots, vérifions ta….

Il fut coupé dans sa parole par une main experte qui venait de prendre son sexe. Draco observa les réactions d'Harry. Apparemment il appréciait vraiment. Il commença des vas-et-viens lents pour le faire s'impatienter. Harry avec les joues rosies, le souffle saccadé. Il donna un coup de rein pour montrer qu'il en voulait plus, bien plus. Draco prit les ordres du brun au pied de la lettre et augmenta le rythme. Il savait que le brun allait jouir mais il devait faire autre chose avant cela. Il embrassa Harry et lui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, avant de disparaître entre les jambes de ce dernier. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais que faisait-il ?

- PUTAIN !!!!

Le cri de surprise d'Harry fit sourire Draco. La réaction du brun le faisait rire. Pousser un tel cri simplement parce qu'il avait titillé son pénis avec le bout de sa langue. Draco avait hâte de connaître la suite. Harry avait les yeux embrumés. Ce n'était pas possible de se mettre dans un tel état. Il avait le cœur qui battait trois fois plus rapidement que d'habitude, même lorsqu'il courait des sprints de 100 mètres. Le sexe était vraiment nocif pour la santé, mais c'était… tellement bon. Draco lécha le sexe sur toute sa longueur. Harry frissonna et se cambra à ce contact. Draco engloutit le pénis et recommença des va-et-vient.

- Trop… bon… encore… plus, demanda difficilement Harry.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et continua avec avidité. Il sentit le corps d'Harry se tendre, il savait ce que ça voulait dire, il allait jouir.

- Draco… je vais… venir, dit Harry.

« Alors viens, je t'attends », pensa Draco.

Il continua ses va- et- viens au même rythme. Harry l'avait prévenu mais il s'en fichait. La jouissance arrivait à son apogée pour Harry et il éjacula dans la bouche du blond qui avalait avec plaisir.

- Mais c'est…, dit Harry avec un léger écœurement.

- C'est de toi, alors ça ne peut qu'être bon, dit Draco.

Il embrassa Harry qui se laissa faire.

Sirius derrière la porte avait tout entendu, au lieu d'aller chercher Draco par la peau du cul, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son petit cousin aimait vraiment son filleul et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il repartit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas être entendu.

Draco se plaça entre les jambes d'Harry.

- Ecoute moi, tu risques d'avoir mal alors détends-toi le plus possible, n'oublie pas je suis là, je ne te ferais pas de mal volontairement, maintenant mais tes jambes sur mes épaules.

Harry obéit. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Draco entra en lui, deux doigts. Harry ne trouvait pas que cela faisait mal, c'était plutôt… gênant. Il fit le mouvement en ciseau, quand il sentit qu'Harry était près à le recevoir et il se replaça correctement entre ses jambes. Draco pénétra Harry lentement. La douleur s'inscrivit sur le beau visage du brun. C'est vrai c'était douloureux mais ça passerait. Draco prit le pénis d'Harry et recommença des va- et-viens. Draco arrêta tout mouvement de bassin, le temps qu'Harry s'habitue à sa présence. Les gémissements de douleur laissèrent vite leur place à ceux du plaisir. Quand il vit que le brun était prêt, Draco donna un coup de bassin. Harry se cambra, il avait mal, mais cette douleur disparu très vite. Draco se mouvait lentement. De la sueur commençait à perler sur son front et sur le reste de son corps. Harry avait la tête qui lui chaviré. Il regarda Draco dans les yeux. Ses mèches blondes mouillées, retombant sur le devant de son visage. Il était encore plus sexy et magnifique que d'habitude. Harry le trouvait encore plus beau en état d'extase. Il donna un mouvement de bassin pour montrer à Draco qu'il pouvait accélérer, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Allant plus vite, plus profondément, Harry criait de plaisir. Draco chérissait ce corps, en y déposant de petits baisers après chaque mouvement de bassin.

- Je t'aime Harry, murmura-t-il.

Ils allaient à un rythme effréné. Leurs corps se tendirent à l'unisson, et ils jouirent presque en même temps. Draco se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le brun qui affichait un air de satisfaction. Il était écarlate mais il s'en fichait.

- C'était… waouh ! dit Harry.

Draco se mit à rire.

- Oui, c'était fantastique, tu as été génial, dit Draco en regardant Harry.

- Bon, tu peux être sûr que nous n'en resterons pas là, dit Harry avec sourire.

- J'espère bien.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu me racontes ta première fois ? demanda Harry malicieusement.

- Encore ça ? Et bien je n'avais que 14 ans, et… c'était avec un crétin de base beaucoup plus vieux que moi, dit Draco.

- Vieux ? Qu'est-ce que t'appelles vieux ?

- 30 ans. C'était génial, franchement côté sexe il n'y avait pas problème.

- Alors il était où le problème ? s'intrigua Harry.

- Je ne l'aimais pas et lui ne m'aimait pas non plus, il a été très doux avec moi, mais il n'y avait aucun amour entre nous. C'est pour ça que je voulais que ta première fois soit meilleure que la mienne.

- Elle l'a été, crois moi, dit Harry en se blottissant contre Draco.

Ils restèrent là, Draco caressant les cheveux doux de son petit-ami et Harry écoutant le cœur battant de son amant (NDA : Ne me demandez pas où je suis allez trouver ça je ne le sais pas moi-même ).

- Aïe ! Putain de merde !

C'était la voix de Sirius qui était apparemment dans la cuisine. Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Harry était à moitié effrayé.

- Rhabille-toi ! ordonna Harry.

- Oui, oui, t'inquiètes, purée je ne peux même pas prendre de douche, râla Draco.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Draco en se rhabillant, oh merde, il faut que je rentre de toute manière sinon mon père va se demander quoi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que d'habitude je suis là depuis une demi-heure, dit Draco en remettant son t-shirt.

Harry commença lui aussi à se rhabiller. Quand ils furent prêt tous les deux ils descendirent. Draco riait de la situation, d'habitude c'était lui qui faisait dégager ses invités lorsque son père arrivait. Draco ouvrit la porte d'entrée discrètement.

- Au revoir Draco, dit Sirius de la cuisine.

- Oui… euh… au revoir, dit Draco en embrassant Harry avant de partir.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Comment son parrain savait-il que Draco était là ? La réponse était toute simple : la voiture garée devant la maison. Mais pourquoi diable, lui était là ?

- Qu'est-ce qui venait faire ? demanda Sirius une fois que Harry l'eut rejoins.

- M'aider à réviser pour le DS de sciences-physiques, mentit Harry.

- Se devait être une révision très rapprochée alors…, dit Sirius moqueur.

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Harry avec un morceau de pomme qu'il venait juste d'avaler.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu mens très mal, comme ton père d'ailleurs, de plus sache que je suis très observateur.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- De un, je sais exactement ce que tu as fais, de deux, je te donne la première raison : ton t-shirt est à l'envers, sans doute à cause de l'empressement dont tu as fais preuve pour mettre Draco dehors, de trois, mon dieu regarde toi tu es rouge écarlate et tes cheveux… on dirait que tu as mis des explosifs sur ta tête ! Et enfin de quatre… tu pues le sexe, dit Sirius.

Harry crut mourir. Entendre son parrain lui dire ça était un choc, il le considérait comme son père. Bien que Sirius fût encore ado dans sa tête, il lui avait quand même changé ses couches !

- Je ne…

- Raaaaaa, ne nies pas ça sert à rien, je peux le reconnaître à quinze mètres ! Je suis moi-même une bête de sexe, alors je sais ce que c'est.

Harry mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, il ne voulait rien entendre de plus.

- HEY ! hurla Sirius.

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

- Tu me racontes oui ?

- Tu ne m'engueules même pas ? demanda Harry ahuri.

- Ben non, tu ne croyais quand même pas que t'allais rester puceau toute ta vie ? Je me suis fais à cette idée depuis longtemps. En tout cas vous n'étiez pas très discrets alors je pense que pour le vacarme j'ai le droit à quelques détails croustillants, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Harry souffla de déprime, décidément il ne changerait jamais. D'un autre côté se serait bien de se confier à quelqu'un parce qu'il n'irait certainement pas raconter ça à Ron ou à Hermione. Harry prit une chaise et commença à raconter toute l'histoire…

Draco entra le plus discrètement possible pour pouvoir aller prendre une douche sans plus attendre. Il marchait en catimini pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Draco Malefoy, pas la peine d'essayer de te cacher, je te vois très bien d'où je suis, dit une voix grave.

Draco n'avait pas le choix, il serait obligé de se coltiner son père avant de pouvoir prendre une douche, même si il savait qu'il puait le sexe à plein nez.

- Oui père ? demanda innocemment Draco.

- Viens ici, dit sèchement Lucius.

Draco avança dans le petit salon. Il vit son père assis élégamment dans son fauteuil préférer en cuir noir. Une jambe croisée, et une main tenant un verre de whiskies.

- Père, j'aurais voulu… est-ce que nous pourrions….

- Non mon fils, nous ne le pouvons pas, j'en ai appris de belles aujourd'hui, dit Lucius froidement.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Draco qui n'eut plus du tout envie d'aller se laver tout d'un coup.

- Sache qu'une certaine personne que tu connais très bien, est venue me voir aujourd'hui. Pour m'annoncer une nouvelle bouleversante.

- Ah oui ? demanda Draco la gorge serrée.

- N'as-tu rien à me dire ? demanda glacialement Lucius.

- Euh… non pas vraiment père.

- Même pas au sujet d'Harry Potter ?

- Har… Potter ? demanda Draco voulant cacher son malaise.

- Oui, tu sais ce garçon avec qui tu sors, puisque c'est de cela dont la personne voulait me parler, de ton homosexualité.

- Ecoutez père…

- Non, tais-toi. Je ne suis pas contre. Affirme toi en tant qu'homosexuel si tu le souhaites, je ne m'oppose pas à cette relation. En aucun cas je ne me mettrais sur votre chemin et si tu le souhaites tu peux inviter ce garçon ici, ça évitera à Sirius de devoir dormir à l'hôtel, dit Lucius avec un sourire.

Draco était sur le cul. Il s'attendait certainement à tout mais pas à ça. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père de réagir ainsi.

- Père, nous savons tous les deux que vous ne faites pas cela sans avoir un avantage au bout, dit Draco.

- Non, en effet, je pense que ce garçon a beaucoup de talent et qu'il pourrait nous aider, dit Lucius.

- Je m'en doutais, dit Draco, je vous demanderais seulement une chose…

- Laquelle ? demanda Lucius.

- N'essayez jamais de ridiculiser Harry, vous allez me trouver faible en disant cela, mais je l'aime et je ne supporterai pas que le ridiculisiez.

- C'est entendu, dit Lucius qui tendait une main pour sceller le pacte.

Draco la serra.

- Maintenant si vous me le permettez j'aimerais aller prendre une douche, dit Draco ;

Il prit le chemin de l'escalier pour aller retrouver sa salle de bain. Lucius était seul à présent avec son verre.

- Tu n'es pas faible, mon garçon, je ressens la même chose pour ta mère même si je ne le montre pas. Toi, c'est cela qui fais ta force, murmura Lucius pour lui-même.

* * *

Bon ne me tuez pas hein ??? franchement j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez parce que je ne suis pas sûre sur ce coup là laissez moi des reviews bisous à tous 


	8. Beau papa

**Titre : **N'être qu'un pari !

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Madame J.K. Rowling je ne fais qu'emprunter

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance

**Paring : **principalement DM/HP ;RW/HG ; BZ/GW ;

**Avertissements : **Je préfère prévenir que cette fic est un UA (univers altenatif pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ben quoi tout le monde n'est pas au courant ! ) donc ne vous attendez pas à de la magie ! pas de chaudrons ni de baguettes ! ATTENTION : cette fic met en évidence une relation homosexuelle DONC pour ceux que ça gênent (je désigne principalement les homophobes) ne vous éclataient pas à lire cette fic et passer votre chemin ! cela ne sert à rien de laisser des reviews désobligentes ! (j'ai horreur de ça)

**Remerciement : **Je remercie particulièrement ma philomoon que j'aime fort fort fort fort, et aussi Margue que j'adore très fort aussi ! A mes VIP : Chloë, et phylys je vous adoooore et Ushitora que j'adore tout autant et qui me donne ses avis. Je remercie tout particulièrement ma charline d'amour qui est aussi ma bêta merciiii pour tes précieux conseils !!Et chloë à qui j'ai raconté mes problèmes de Lemon xD

**Note :** **JE M'EXCUSE !! pour ce retard pardonnez moi regard larmoyant je ne l'ai pas fait exprès je le jure ! Mais bon j'ai eu des pannes d'inspiration, des soucis, les cours mais bon... pour me faire pardonner y'a deux lemon et oui et je précise pour susciter votre indulgence que ce chapitre fait 23 pages word et 11492 mots ! je me suis VRAIMENT appliquée maintenant il faut que ça vous plaise :s gros bisous à tous et je vous remercie pour votre patience je vous autorise à me réprimander dans une review xDDDD **

* * *

**_RAR :_**

_Chloë : Tu peux te la péter va xD après tout... tout le monde n'est pas ma VIP préférée xDDDDD je t'adore PS : pour le sexe tu vas pas être déçue je pense _

_bibiou : Un grand merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre sera assez citroné pour toi xD Et bon j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre tout autant que l'autre (même avec ce GROS retard). _

_Virginie2 : Bon voilà la suite et comme tu l'as dit que tu es un peu perverse tu vas être servi je pense xD bisous et bonne lecture _

_Bins : Je sais que Lucius change vite de comportement mais bon c'est... Lucius quoi xD bonne lecture bisous_

_Dray-Harry : Alors par rapport à l'accident bin... sa va mieux et tkt moi aussi je hais Pansy . J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre _

_meliy : Que de compliment ! mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant malgré ce retard sniff biz_

_Sue : Lucius pas si méchant mais on verra dans le futur hihi biz_

_black sirie : Désolé là ton impatience à dû être mis à rude épreuve mais j'ai galéré à me remettre en route :s et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre _

_lilou : bon je ne dévoilerais rien Hein xD mais bon j'espère tout simplement que tu aimeras ce chapitre _

_Zouzou : désolé pour le retard TT espérons que tu l'aimes toujours autant _

_demon-dray : se met à genoux pour se faire pardonner pardooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon pour le retard TT j'espère sérieusement que tu aimeras éè_

_missgege93 : prie pour que tu aimes toujours autant biz_

_margue : héhé ouais et dans le suivant aussi xD_

_Sinien : Bon, pour la énième fois je m'excuse et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_ushitora : Hihi ma ushi ! et bin voilà la suite ! ouais enfin , je sais xD_

_Tempete sanguine : et voilà la suite ! (avec quelques mois de retard :s)_

_DeadPsycho-MP : Alors il y a de quoi redouter mais je ne dirais rien Hihi bisous_

_Amelle04 : voila la suite en espérant que tu la lises vu le retard éè_

_quarante-douze yeux : looool j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi dans celui-là _

_Lana némésis : "j'attends la suite de pied ferme" désolé pour tes pieds éè franchement toutes mes excuses TT _

_amandine : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi_

_Ley : héhéhé je l'avais dit que je publierais xD _

_phenixmiyavi : merci ça me touche héhé_

_Strawb3rries : Ma straw' d'amour là tu es servi en LEMON héhé tu peux ranger les pompoms va xD_

_sati-satan : j'ai honte de moi pour ce retard vu que tu me laissais toujours une review TT _

_nadia Amadeo : bulle de bonheur ? c'est vrai que la métaphore est bien choisi ne dit-on pas qu'une bulle éclate toujours xD_

_Omb66 : voila voila la suite et avec du lemon ! Quoi encore ? j'espère que ça va te faire plaisir _

_Endoline : merci merci merci espérons que la suite te plaira _

_hinata-uzumaki : espérons que tu continues de la lire malgré le retard :s_

_Drarrypowa : pardoooooon pour les fautes d'ortho et de grammaire alors moi je dis vive ma bêta _

_**Voilà je m'excuse encore pour ce retard et je réclame quelques reviews pour connaître votre avis **_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Beau-papa

Harry rêvassait, tenant sa fourchette en l'air au lieu de manger.

- Et oh ! Harry, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Seamus.

Harry releva enfin la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Hein ? demanda-t-il.

- Ok, on va dire que tu ne m'as pas écouté, râla Seamus.

- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, dit Harry sur un ton d'excuse.

- Ben oui, ça je crois que tout le monde ici l'aura remarqué. Tu n'étais pas, par hasard, dans un pays merveilleux, s'appelant «le monde de Draco» ? Je demande ça, par pure curiosité.

- Raaaaa, mais laisse le Seamus, t'es lourd là, dit Ron prenant la défense de son ami.

- Non, laisse Ron, je vais y aller de toute manière, dit Harry prenant son plateau et allant pour le ranger.

Une fois qu'il eut passé les deux grandes portes de la cantine, tous ses amis se regardèrent.

- Bravo Seamus, tu as encore réussi, dit Dean.

- Mais c'est pas moi, il est bizarre depuis quelques jours, il est comme déconnecté de la réalité, je vous jure ça m'effraie.

- Oui, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en rajouter ! râla Ginny.

- Tu devrais t'excuser, dit Hermione avec un semblant de ton de reproche.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien dit de bizarre, c'est vous qui êtes bizarre maintenant ! dit Seamus choqué par la réaction de ses amis.

Hermione lui envoya un regard des plus sévères.

- Ok, ok, j'y vais, je vous jure qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire franchement...

- Râle moins, et pars, dit Ron qui se reprenait une saucisse.

- Oui, et toi arrête de bouffer, lui dit Seamus glacial.

Il prit son sac et son plateau et fit ce que Harry avait fait peu de temps auparavant. Il passa les deux grandes portes et chercha du regard son ami. En fait, il savait où il était. Il continua son chemin vers la cour, et repéra le brun assis sur un des bancs que le groupe d'amis avait désigné comme lieu pour tous se retrouver.

- Harry, dit Seamus.

Le brun releva la tête.

- Ah c'est toi, tu veux t'asseoir ? demanda Harry.

- Tu t'attendais à qui ? et oui je veux bien m'asseoir merci, dit Seamus gentiment.

- Je parie que c'est Hermione qui t'envoie pour t'excuser, non ?

- Ouais, et c'est ce que je vais faire parce que j'ai agi comme un con, excuse moi Harry, dit Seamus.

- Non c'est toi qui as raison, je suis complètement ailleurs en ce moment, je m'en rends compte, dit Harry sur un ton d'excuse.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Seamus soudainement curieux.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, rit Harry.

- Je le garderai pour moi, je te le jure, croix de bras croix de fer si je mens, je vais en enfer, rit Seamus à son tour, allez dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives c'est grave ?

- Oh que non, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Ben alors, arrête de me faire peur, tu sais que moi et mon petit coeur on ne supportera pas un deuxième déchirement, dit Seamus d'un ton théâtral.

- Et c'était quoi le premier ? demanda Harry curieux.

- La mort de Leonardo Dicaprio dans Titanic, dit Seamus les larmes aux yeux.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, dit Harry mort de rire mais voyant le sérieux de Seamus il se reprit, c'est vrai ?

- Ben oui, cette beauté, morte congelée ! Quel gâchis !! Mais bon nous n'étions pas en train de parler de moi, allez raconte, dit Seamus en donnant un coup de coude à Harry comme pour l'encourager.

- Draco et moi... on a... fait l'amour, dit timidement Harry.

- Mon god !! mais c'est génial !! pourquoi t'es si triste ?? c'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Chuuuuuuut, dit Harry avec des yeux exorbités, c'est pas ça, je sais que c'est une bonne nouvelle, pas besoin de me le dire.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ? c'était pas comme tu l'espérais ? Pas assez performant ? Pourtant tu t'es tapé la bête de sexe de Poudlard, il doit y avoir une erreur, débita Seamus.

- Calme toi, non, de ce côté là c'était plus que génial crois-moi, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Je veux bien te croire sur parole mon chou, ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, dit Harry.

- OH PUTAIN !! l'associable, l'imprenable, Draco Malefoy est tombé sous le charme de mon petit chou ! Oh purée, je suis littéralement sur le cul. Bon, ça se voyait mais de là à ce qu'il te le dise y'a une marge ! Il a fait des progrès dis donc.

- Oui, mais ça il me l'avait déjà dit, c'est que maintenant ça devient sérieux et ça me fait peur, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu de relation comme ça, dit Harry timidement.

- Tu te prends trop la tête, laisse couler, s'il t'aime, il n'y aura pas de soucis, bon, comme dans tous les couples il y aura des disputes, des frictions, mais les réconciliations sont d'autant plus meilleures, il regarda Harry et vit qu'il était gêné, dis moi si je me trompe mais il n'y aurait pas encore autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Je... je suis en... manque, dit Harry virant au cramoisi.

Seamus explosa de rire, ce qui fit que quelques personnes les regardaient vraiment bizarrement à présent. Il riait jusqu'aux larmes, mettant Harry encore plus mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques minutes retrouvant un rythme respiratoire à peu près normal, Seamus décida de parler.

- C'est... c'est tout... tout à fait... normal... chéri, dit Seamus.

- Tu trouves ça normal, toi ? Dis toi que je bande rien qu'en le regardant et en repensant à ce qu'on a fait ! dit Harry un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu attirant quelques regards.

- Mais c'est normal ! Ah le sexe quand tu nous tiens ! Il faut un temps d'adaptation, tu ne peux pas baiser et point final, cette chose là c'est de la vraie drogue une fois que t'as mis ton nez dedans tu peux plus t'en passer, dit Seamus tout sourire, t'inquiète pas ça va pas durer longtemps, demande juste à Draco de s'occuper de toi plus souvent.

Là, nouvelle crise de fou rire de la part de Seamus, Harry ne pouvait plus vraiment se retenir non plus, c'était tout de même drôle.

- Oui, d'accord, mais je fais quoi en attendant ? demanda Harry riant encore.

- La bonne vieille méthode mon pote.

- Hein ? demanda Harry perdu.

- Les travaux manuels, y'a que ça de vrai dans les cas d'urgence.

- Mon dieu, j'en reviens pas de parler de ça avec toi, alors que je m'étais juré de ne pas vous en parler, dit Harry sur le ton du désespoir.

- Mais, mon chou, avec qui d'autres tu aurais pu en parler ?? Qui est plus pervers que moi ? Bon... mis à part ton parrain, rit Seamus.

Harry vira au cramoisi.

- Tu lui as dit ? demanda Seamus.

- Je n'ai pas eu vraiment besoin de le faire, dit Harry.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Seamus qui commençait déjà à faire des scénarios dans son cerveau de petit pervers.

- Ben il nous a entendu, il n'a pas voulu nous déranger, mais maladroit comme il est, il s'est brûlé avec la bouilloire en essayant de faire du thé.

- Et ben, t'as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas venu chercher Draco par la peau du cul, dit Seamus.

- Non, il a dit qu'il était content pour moi et a voulu obtenir tous les détails, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu lui en as donné ? demanda malicieusement Seamus.

- Oui, mais que... tu n'auras pas, dit Harry.

- Ok, capitula Seamus, laisse moi m'imaginer la scène, vous concluez, il te retombe dessus, vous vous serrez l'un contre l'autre, et là BAM, y'a Sirius qui fait un boucan d'enfer... te connaissant, tu as dû virer Draco vite fait bien fait pour faire comme si de rien n'était, sans le laisser prendre de douche.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'effraya Harry.

- Parce que je ne te connais que trop bien, mon lapin, dit Seamus avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Bon bah maintenant que tu sais tout, tu me jures que tu ne le diras à personne, demanda Harry inquiet.

- Ben oui, je te l'ai dit, croix de bras croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer, mima Seamus.

- Et... aurais-tu une solution pour moi ? demanda timidement Harry.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda Seamus.

- Ben vu comment je l'ai viré, j'ai un peu peur qu'il me fasse la tête parce qu'il a un caractère assez... spécial, dit Harry.

- Mais t'es con, franchement va le voir et parle-lui en, fait pas ta midinette timide, dit Seamus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Merci Seamus, Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- A ton service mon chou, répondit Seamus.

Harry se leva et Seamus le suivi. Ils retournèrent dans le hall où ils repérèrent leur groupe d'amis.

- Mais vous étiez où ? demanda Dean inquiet.

- Partis causer entre hommes, dit Seamus avec un regard qui voulait dire «n'insiste pas où tu seras puni sévèrement».

Bizarrement Dean ne dit plus rien, Seamus sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Vous pourriez éviter de faire vos échanges de salives devant les âmes sensibles, dit Ron.

BAM ! Hermione venait de lui coller une baffe magistrale. Tout le monde la regardait ahuri.

- Pauvre con ! Je te rappelle qu'on fait la même chose !!

- Oui, mais nous deux ma chérie c'est pas pareil, s'excusa pitoyablement Ron qui n'avait absolument aucun tact et de charisme pour les excuses.

- Tu me fais honte Ron ! En plus tu dis ça à tes amis ! Tu me fais vraiment, mais vraiment honte, je me retiens pour ne pas t'en mettre une deuxième ! cria Hermione.

Autant dire qu'il ne fallait absolument pas essayer de calmer Hermione Granger, car lorsqu'elle était énervée elle n'était absolument plus l'élève sage, mais devenait une véritable furie.

- Mais ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! Ca ne sert absolument à rien de t'énerver pour si peu, dit Ron calmement.

- Mais je ne m'énerve absolument pas !! Et ce n'est pas «si peu» !

Tout le monde était abasourdi et retenait son souffle de peur de l'énerver encore plus.

- Elle a raison le rouquin, dit une voix un peu glaciale.

- On t'a pas sonné..., dit Ron en se retournant et se trouvant nez à nez avec Draco.

Ron blêmit d'un seul coup.

- Dr... Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry surprit que son blond vienne seul dans son groupe d'amis.

- Je te cherchais, on ne s'est pas vraiment... revu depuis la dernière fois, dit Draco avec un regard entendu envers Harry.

Celui-ci rougit à vu d'oeil.

- Mais Dray, t'es impossible ! Tu arrives encore à mettre ton petit ami mal à l'aise ? Tu ne te lasses pas à la fin, dit Blaise en se mettant aux côtés de Draco.

- Blaise, je ne crois pas qu'on t'ait sonné, dit froidement Draco.

- Il n'est pas interdit de s'exprimer à ce que je sache, le défendit timidement Ginny.

Blaise tourna son regard vers la jeune fille.

- Un grand merci, mademoiselle, dit Blaise sur un ton enjôleur.

- Zabini, méfie-toi, c'est ma soeur que tu es en train de draguer ouvertement, dit Ron d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel sauf que Ginny ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle.

- Mais Ron t'es toujours là pour casser les choses, c'est pas parce que toi tu as mis cinq mois avant de déclarer ta flamme que je compte suivre le même chemin ! Il faut bien que tu te mettes dans la tête que je vois d'autres garçons à part mes frères ! s'énerva Ginny.

Une fois qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, ses joues prirent une belle teinte rouge assortie à ses cheveux roux. Blaise s'avança, tel un félin ayant repéré sa proie, vers la pauvre Ginny. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Il ne faut pas rougir comme ça, tu as tout à fait raison, tu verras d'autres garçons à commencer par moi.

Ginny s'étouffa dans sa propre salive alors que Blaise pouffait discrètement.

- Où en étions-nous avec tout ça ? demanda Draco, ah oui... j'aimerais te parler en privé, si possible.

- Euh... oui, suis-moi.

Draco suivit gentiment Harry qui l'entraînait vers la cour, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de sport. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? demanda froidement Draco.

- Je ne t'évite pas, plaida Harry.

- Menteur, dit plus doucement Draco.

- Bon, d'accord je t'évite un peu, mais ce n'est pas vraiment en rapport avec toi, ou presque pas, dit Harry.

- Potter, j'ai toujours détesté ta manière d'expliquer, dit Draco cassant.

Harry fut saisi du ton qu'avait employé Draco. En plus «Potter» n'était entre eux deux, pas un terme mélioratif.

- Toutes mes excuses, cingla Harry, mais tu vois tu n'es pas le genre de mec facilement maniable, donc vu comment je t'ai viré l'autre jour, je me faisais du soucis de comment tu réagirais, cela suffit-il comme justification à «Malefoy» ? dit Harry voulant faire le plus de mal possible à Draco.

- Seulement pour ça ? demanda Draco.

- Ben oui, pourquoi d'autre, tu crois ? demanda Harry plus doucement.

- Mais je sais pas moi, tu penserais quoi, toi, si tu faisais l'amour à ton petit ami et qu'ensuite il ne te parle plus, et le pire c'est qu'il t'évite, tu te poserais pas des questions ? Je me suis demandé ce que j'avais fait de mal. Je me suis dis que j'étais peut-être allé trop vite, et je m'en suis voulu.

- Je... je suis désolé, mais j'avais peur que tu sois fâché après moi.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ton parrain a déboulé, je ne pouvais pas rester et lui dire «bonjour, je viens de baiser avec votre filleul» ! Tu te prends trop la tête pour rien Harry, dit Draco sur un ton désolé.

- Mais j'avais peur que tu penses que j'ai honte ou quelque chose de ce genre, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

- Et c'est le cas ? demanda Draco l'estomac noué en attendant la réponse.

- Bien sûr que non !! lui répondit rapidement Harry.

- Et bien alors où est le problème ? Franchement si à chaque fois qu'on a un léger problème tu ne me parles plus, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux pas d'une relation comme ça. Il faut que tu aies un peu plus confiance en moi ou sinon ça n'ira pas.

- Mais j'ai confiance en toi, dit Harry voyant que la discussion virait mal.

- Non, Harry, pas assez, murmura Draco.

- Le problème ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. J'ai peur... J'ai peur que ton père l'apprenne et que tu aies des problèmes. J'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi et que tu trouves mieux ailleurs et j'ai peur que tu... ne m'aimes pas autant que moi je t'aime.

Draco blêmit et s'avança. Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, il prit Harry dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime beau brun, à un point que ça me fait peur moi-même. Je sais que je suis bizarre, mais pense que c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux, et cela me fait un peu peur je n'en ai absolument pas l'habitude. Tu n'es pas une passade Harry, et j'aimerais que tu t'en rendes compte. Je t'aime à un point que si tu me quittais je pourrais...

- Continue, murmura Harry en retenant ses larmes.

- ... en mourir, finit Draco sur le ton de la confession. (NDA : comment c'est chamallow ! Straw a de mauvaises influences sur moi ! XD elle est poufsouffle donc bon... mdrrrr)

- Ca veut dire que je suis pardonné ? dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr, crétin, dit Draco en riant.

Harry se blottit encore un peu plus contre Draco.

- Au fait, je n'ai pas oublié ce que t'as dit, en l'occurrence sur mon père.

- Oups, dit Harry.

- Il est au courant, dit Draco.

- Tu lui as dis ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Non, on m'a dénoncé, mais bizarrement il l'a bien pris. Il dit que tu peux venir quand tu veux. C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir, pour te demander si tu voulais venir dîner et rester dormir ce soir à la maison, demanda Draco.

- Oui, dit Harry.

- Reste méfiant, dit Draco.

- De quoi ?

- De mon père, ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit aussi compréhensif et gentil, il attend de toi quelque chose, quelque chose dont il pourra tirer profit.

- Je serais vigilant, dit Harry.

- Tu dois être plus que ça Harry, vigilant avec mon père ce n'est pas suffisant. Crois-moi au bout de 17 ans, j'ai acquis certaines méthodes pour déjouer ses mauvais tours, mais avec toi il risque de gagner, dit tristement Draco.

- Il est si terrible que ça ?

- Je l'aime, mais c'est Lucifer en personne, dit Draco détournant le regard.

- On rentre ? demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

- J'ai froid, répondit le brun.

- J'ai un bon moyen de te réchauffer... Y'a quelqu'un dans la salle à cette heure-ci ? demanda Draco taquin.

- Euh non... mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Harry était incorrigible. Sa naïveté et son innocence dépassaient l'entendement. Quand tout d'un coup cela fit tilt dans sa tête, il se dit que décidément il avait un psychopathe pervers pour petit ami.

- Draco, on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça ! le sermonna Harry.

- T'es sûr ? insista Draco avec un sourire aguicheur qui commençait à faire son effet sur le pauvre Harry.

- O...oui... on doit y aller sinon on va être en retard, plaida Harry.

- C'est vraiment très embêtant pour toi, je pense que si tu restes comme ça tes résultats vont en pâtir, continua Draco sur sa lancée.

Harry rougit brusquement, se rendant compte de son état. Apparemment une partie de son anatomie avait décidé de le trahir.

- Tu es toujours aussi sûr, que la salle ne peut pas être ouverte ? demanda Draco sachant pertinemment qu'il avait gagné.

- Putain..., murmura Harry avant de se jeter sur les lèvres du blond comme un affamé.

Une fois que Draco put se décrocher d'Harry, non sans mal, il le regarda avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Nous allons être en retard, dit Draco en haussant un sourcil pendant que Harry ouvrait la porte de la salle.

- Je te préviens Blondinet, si tu ne t'occupes pas de moi maintenant, tes chances pour que je te retourne la pareille sont minimes, dit malicieusement Harry.

Il entra dans la salle, et continua sa route vers les vestiaires. Draco attendit quelques temps devant la porte avant d'entrer à son tour. Harry n'était déjà plus là.

«Il a fait vite», se dit Draco.

Il continua son parcours et s'arrêta devant la porte un instant avant d'entrer. L'image qu'il vit en entrant était des plus bandante. Harry était en train de caresser lentement, de sa main droite, son membre irrigué, et de l'autre, ses pectoraux. Draco ne pouvait plus tenir comme ça pendant longtemps. Il était quand même stupéfait de la rapidité que mettait Harry à se changer. Ce dernier émit un râle rauque, et Draco pensa que c'était le bon moment pour le rejoindre. Il se plaça derrière Harry et se pencha pour parler à son oreille.

- Tu ne m'as même pas attendu, murmura t-il.

- Je... ne... pouvais plus, dit Harry.

Draco enleva la main du brun de son sexe irrigué et la remplaça par la sienne. Il reprit le mouvement que le brun avait entreprit mais s'attardait plus longuement sur son gland juste pour le faire languir, des grognements de frustration en suivirent et le blond rit dans le cou de son adoré. Comme Harry donnait quelques coups de bassin pour montrer son impatience, Draco lui accorda une faveur en arrêtant son supplice et en accélérant le rythme. Draco mordit, et suçota le cou du brun pour y laisser une légère trace rougie. Harry passa un bras derrière le cou de Draco comme pour s'accrocher à lui. Draco accéléra le mouvement et sentit que Harry était presque au summum de la jouissance. Quand il sentit Harry s'accrocher encore plus à lui, il le vit flageoler, et il le soutint de toutes ses forces avec son autre main. Harry s'écroula à moitié lorsqu'il jouit dans la main de Draco. Et ce dernier dû le soutenir de nouveau.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Harry reprenant des forces.

Il se retourna et embrassa Draco dans un baiser passionné.

- On va être en retard, dit Harry.

- TU vas être en retard, moi j'ai pas cours, dit Draco en riant.

- Connard, maugréa Harry.

En fait cette heure de liberté était une chance pour Draco qui lui n'avait pas été soulagé. Sa bosse douloureuse le ramena vite à la réalité. Il prit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer la main, Harry avait envie de rire.

- Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à ma salle, si ça ne te dérange pas trop ? demanda Harry.

- Pas de problème, dit Draco.

Ils repartirent vers le lycée. Ils montèrent les quelques escaliers pour aller à la salle d'anglais où Harry avait cours.

- Attends-moi près de ma voiture, dit Draco, nous passerons chez toi pour aller prévenir ton parrain, enfin... lui demander la permission serait plus exacte, et s'il est d'accord nous prendrons tes affaires et nous irons chez moi, dit Draco.

- Tes parents le savent ? demanda Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est mon père qui a tout prévu, bon j'y vais Harry, dit Draco.

Il déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres et partit. Ron rejoignit le brun à ce moment là.

- Harry mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! s'écria Ron.

- Je crois que notre petit Ry' chéri n'est plus si saint que ça, rit Dean.

- Mais quoi ? demanda Harry.

- T'as un de ces suçons, ma parole ! dit Ron au bord de l'hilarité.

Hermione lui tendit un miroir pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Harry poussa un cri d'épouvante. En effet une grande tâche violette s'inscrivait dans son cou.

- Putain ! Mais il m'a pas loupé ! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça !! En plus on va voir son père ce soir ! cria Harry hystérique.

Tous se regardèrent avec effarement.

- Tu vas vraiment chez Lucius Malefoy ?

- Ben oui ! cria Harry malgré lui.

Met un collant dessus mon chou, ça devrait être suffisant, dit Seamus coupant cours à tout ce qu'allait dire les autres au sujet de Lucius Malefoy.

Draco était de nouveau dans le hall. Il cherchait Blaise qui encore une fois était introuvable. Jusqu'à ce que Draco le repère avec une jolie rousse, qui n'était autre que Ginny Weasley. Il continua à avancer jusqu'à son meilleur ami.

- Tiens Dray, j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu, dit Blaise rieur.

- Toi, tu ne t'ennuies pas par contre, dit Draco cassant.

Blaise lui lança un regard noir.

- Ginny, tu veux bien nous laisser, parce que là je dois engueuler mon crétin de meilleur ami, dit Blaise ayant perdu son sourire habituel.

- D'accord, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure ? demanda Ginny en rougissant.

- Pas de soucis, ma belle, dit Blaise.

Ginny prit son sac et repartit vers les étages.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! cria Blaise.

- Je t'empêches de lui faire du mal, dit Draco calmement.

- Tu peux parler connard ! Tu prends vraiment ton rôle très à coeur dis donc ! Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire sur quelques points, mon petit Dray ? hurla Blaise, dois-je te rappeler toutes tes conquêtes ?? Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tu es devenu un bon Sa Maritain ?

Draco bouillonnait de rage. Comment osait-il lui dire ça ? Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et mis un coup de poing à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Blaise, je sais que je n'étais pas un saint mais Ginny est une chic fille et elle ne mérite pas que tu lui brises le coeur, dit Draco aidant son ami à se relever.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? demanda Blaise outré.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais j... j'aime vraiment Harry, tu sais, dit Draco rougissant.

- Oui, je le sais Dray, mais tu sais Ginny me plaît vraiment, et elle ne me fait pas le même effet que les autres.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Draco moqueur.

- J'ai envie de la connaître et pas de la baiser, dit Blaise sérieusement.

- Et bien, y'aura eu des changements cette année.

- C'est clair, putain t'as un sacré crochet droit, dit Blaise se massant la mâchoire.

- Je le sais, dit Draco, la tête haute.

- Tu n'as pas tant changé que ça, en fait...

- Tiens, voilà notre gay préféré ! cria une voix suraiguë.

Pansy Parkinson se tenait devant Draco avec sa minijupe, elle était tout simplement ridicule.

- Pardon ? demanda Draco froidement.

- Tu as très bien entendu Dray, dit Parkinson plus hésitante tout d'un coup.

- Qui t'as permis de m'appeler comme ça ? Oublies-tu à qui tu parles ? demanda Draco avec des yeux qui aurait tué Pansy sur place si cela avait été possible.

- De toute manière tout ce cirque ne durera plus très longtemps, dit Pansy.

Draco comprit d'un coup, et il se dit que ses projets pour l'heure de liberté ne servaient plus à grand-chose.

- C'est toi qui m'as dénoncé à mon père, dit Draco.

- Oui, je ne pouvais pas continuer à te voir te dépraver avec ce sale Potter, tu vaux mieux que ça, Drakinichou.

- Qui t'a permis de juger de ce qui est bon pour moi, dit le blond d'un ton qui trahissait sa fureur.

- Tes parents étaient apparemment d'accord avec moi, surtout ton père, dit Pansy fière d'elle.

- Non mais crois-tu nous connaître, Pansy ? Certes, tu viens fêter Noël chez moi mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie, tu n'es qu'un boulet Pansy Parkinson. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Tu viens de commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie, non seulement tu m'as sur le dos, mais tu auras aussi mes parents car que tu le crois ou non, ils m'acceptent comme je suis. Et je t'avais prévenu qu'atteindre Harry c'est m'atteindre moi, il est moi maintenant et je compte bien te pourrir la vie.

- Draco partit à grands pas suivi de son meilleur ami qui lança un regard noir à Pansy.

- Dray, je crois qu'il faut que tu sois sur tes gardes avec Pansy, elle prépare un mauvais coup, dit Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est d'elle que j'ai le plus à craindre pour le moment, Blaise.

- Hein ? Mais t'as vu ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Oui, mais mon gros problème pour le moment c'est mon père. Alors si tu as une solution pour moi ça m'aiderait.

- Euh... j'avoue que je n'en ai pas, dit Blaise.

- Forcément, moi non plus et pourtant je me suis creusé les méninges, et si je n'amène pas Harry, mon père se doutera de quelque chose. Mais ce qui m'énerve c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui veut !

La cloche sonna. Harry prit son sac et dévala l'escalier. C'était sûr il allait tuer son blondinet pour ce suçon ! Il marchait rapidement pour que personne ne fasse attention à la tâche violette qui avait pris de l'ampleur dans son cou. Il marchait tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas vu Théodore Nott lui courir derrière.

- Harry ! Harry ! Arrête toi ! criait-il.

- Harry avait enfin perçu la voix de Théodore qui s'égosillait depuis cinq minutes.

- Oh, excuse-moi Théodore, mais je suis assez pressé.

- Oui, je m'en doute mais c'est parce que tu as oublié ton livre en latin... alors je te l'ai pris.

- Oh... euh... merci, c'est très gentil.

- Mais de rien, c'est normal, dit Théodore avec un grand sourire.

Il lui tendit le livre que Harry prit et fourra dans son sac.

- Merci encore, dit Harry en répondant au sourire du serpentard.

Il repartit dans sa course effrénée, tout en continuant de ruminer. Théodore souffla. Heureusement que Harry était naïf et innocent, et qu'il n'avait remarqué que derrière le grand sourire de Théodore se cachait bel et bien autre chose, c'était en effet ce désir inscrit dans les yeux du serpentard.

Harry arriva près de la voiture de Draco. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'une tornade blonde ne débarque. Draco ouvrit les portières et alla s'asseoir pour démarrer. Harry monta dans la voiture. Il faisait à moitié la tête, et Draco le remarqua.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

- Non, mais tu as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis ! dit Harry montrant la tâche violette, je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça devant ton père !

- Désolé, c'était dans le feu de l'action, dit Draco en riant.

- Oui, mais regarde-moi, ton père va me prendre pour un débauché.

- Mais non, en plus j'aime bien montrer ce que nous faisons, dit Draco riant de plus belle.

Harry le fusilla du regard. Ce grand prétentieux osait se foutre de sa gueule ?

- Je te jure que si tu ne trouves pas de solution, je t'en voudrais, menaça Harry.

Draco le regarda mi-choqué, mi-amusé. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez Harry, et ce dernier descendit sans même un regard vers le blond qui soupira mais qui suivit tout de même. Harry poussa la porte.

- Sirius ?? appela-t-il.

- En haut ! entendirent-ils de l'étage.

Harry monta laissant en plant Draco dans le salon. Il se trouvait un peu bête sur le coup, et décida d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Sirius, t'es où ?

- Dans ma chambre, je range un peu.

« C'est pas trop tôt » pensa Harry.

- Pourquoi t'es rentré ? T'étais pas censé rester avec Draco ? demanda son parrain.

- Justement c'est de cela dont je veux parler avec toi, dit Harry.

- Ne me dis pas que vous avez déjà rompu ? demanda Sirius.

- Euh... non.

- Bon, bah alors tout ce que tu veux mon lapin, dit Sirius reprenant son chiffon et son produit à poussière.

- Et bien alors tu me donnerais ton humble bénédiction pour que j'aille manger et dormir chez lui, demanda-t-il d'un air innocent (NDA : dédicace à Alice alias Ushitora )

Sirius en lâcha toutes ses affaires.

- TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX SAUF CA !! hurla-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que Lucius est le pire connard qui existe sur cette planète, et si je peux te donner un conseil évite-le autant que tu peux ! Je ne crois pas qu'il voit votre relation d'un très bon oeil ! dit Sirius sans se calmer.

- Mais justement, c'est... c'est lui qui m'a... qui m'a invité. Il est au courant pour moi et Draco, et il est d'accord avec ça.

- C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais, dit Sirius sur un ton désespéré.

Il sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier. Harry sur ses talons.

- Je vais te dire une bonne chose, Harry, Lucius n'est jamais d'accord avec les choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire, excuse-moi du terme, grave ça dans ta mémoire, finit Sirius en se rendant compte qu'il était dans le salon et que Draco les regardait.

- En effet Sirius, vous avez raison, dit Draco.

- Et merde... Harry tu aurais dû me dire qu'il était là, dit Sirius.

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, tu es parti comme une furie.

- Draco, tu peux m'expliquer cette histoire, demanda Sirius.

- C'est tout simple, je me suis fais dénoncer au sujet de mon homosexualité et de mon couple avec Harry...

Le mot « couple » fit sourire Harry, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ce simple mot lui faisait plaisir.

- ... par Parkinson, et donc mon père et moi en avons parlé, j'ai cru qu'il m'enfermerait dans ma chambre pour plus que je ne sorte ou un truc dans le genre, et bien pas du tout, monsieur Lucius Malefoy me comprenait tout à fait et me donner sa bénédiction. Je me demande franchement ce qu'il cherche à obtenir d'Harry.

- Oui, moi aussi, ce n'est pas normal que Lucius soit si compréhensif, je ne dis pas qu'il était homophobe du temps où je le côtoyais, mais il n'a jamais vraiment compris ça. Et c'est... louche.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu paranoïaques ? demanda Harry qui prit la parole pour la première fois depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Oh non, dirent Draco et Sirius en même temps.

- Oui, mais Lucius veut me rencontrer alors que ce soit ce soir ou un autre jour, cela revient au même, non ? Vous savez je ne suis pas un petit garçon sans défense ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait me faire quelque chose de mal...

Les deux autres hommes se regardèrent bizarrement. Puis Draco prit la parole.

- Ecoutez Sirius, je vais surveiller mon père et je ferais attention à Harry mais cela ferait bizarre si Harry ne venait pas, vous savez comment est mon père...

- Oui je le sais, c'est... d'accord.

- Franchement, vous êtes dingues tout les deux, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il me fasse franchement ? Au pire une ou deux remarques homophobes...

- Non, mais il pourrait te manipuler, dit Sirius.

- Mais souvenez-vous que je n'ai que 17 ans, que voulez-vous qu'il obtienne de moi ? C'est bien ce que je disais vous êtes paranoïaques, Sirius, je veux y aller, et me faire ma propre opinion de Lucius Malefoy, et Draco il faut trouver une solution pour mon... suçon.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublier ce détail, dit le blond.

- Un détail d'une assez grosse taille, constata Sirius en riant.

Harry monta à l'étage avec Draco. Connaissant le chemin Harry laissa Draco aller dans sa chambre pendant que lui allait chercher des pansements dans la salle de bains. Quand il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin il retourna dans sa chambre. A peine passa-t-il la porte que Draco s'empara de lui et l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Il commençait déjà à dévorer le cou de son petit ami.

- Ah non ! Franchement Draco c'est pas le moment, en plus si tu continues, c'est d'une minerve dont je vais avoir besoin ! Je dois encore ranger mes affaires, me changer et tout alors on n'a pas le temps pour ça.

- D'accord, vieux ronchon, dit Draco.

- Comment ça..., débuta Harry mais il s'arrêta quand il vit que Draco riait.

Harry souffla et posa toutes les affaires sur son lit. Il prit un sac et fourra toute les affaires dont il avait besoin dedans.

Quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, tout était enfin prêt, et ils descendirent pour dire au revoir à Sirius. Ceci fait il partirent pour le manoir Malefoy. Harry était très stressé, ses mains étaient rougies tellement il se tordait les doigts. Draco le remarqua.

- Harry, souffle un bon coup, je t'aiderais si besoin est, je ne laisserais pas mon père te faire quoi que se soit.

Harry le regarda interloqué, mais de quoi lui parlait-il ?

- Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est que... je veux faire bonne impression, dit timidement Harry.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu fais toujours bonne impression, dit Draco.

- Euh... permet moi d'en douter, parce que la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré tu ne m'as pas accueilli à bras ouvert.

Draco réfléchit un instant, et tous deux se remémorèrent le jour où il s'était rencontré.

_Harry était dans le hall. __Il était stressé, passer du collège au lycée n'était pas chose facile. Il repéra Seamus, son ami de primaire, et s'avança pour lui parler quand une voix froide et glaciale prit la parole : _

_Tu l'as vu celui-là, Blaise ? dit le garçon à la voix froide._

_Ouais, en tout cas il ne regarde pas les magazines de mode, répondit un jeune homme noir._

_Ca c'est sûr, répondit le jeune homme à la voix froide._

_Harry le regarda. Il le trouvait magnifique, un vrai connard, mais magnifique. Blond, pas très grand (NDA : je précise qu'il arrive au lycée xD) plutôt musclé. Le blond le regardait avec ce petit air de défiance se traduisant par «oui c'est à toi que je parle, pauvre con». Puis tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire le ramena sur terre. Harry lui lança un regard de défi._

_Tu as un problème, blondinet ? demanda-t-il._

_Non, et toi la lavette ? _

_Harry fut blessé de ses paroles mais n'en laissa rien paraître. _

_C'est toi qui me cherche des problèmes, l'efféminé, alors fous-moi la paix._

_Sinon quoi ? T'iras pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère ?_

_Harry sentit la rage et les larmes monter en lui._

_Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas._

_Ou alors dans les bras de papa ? demanda le blond._

_Mes parents sont morts, alors je t'interdis de parler d'eux ! _

_Draco se retrouva con tout d'un coup. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire._

_Je suppose que toi, tu dois être un riche fils à papa, qui obtient tout ce qu'il veut ? continua Harry._

_En effet, je suis Draco Malefoy officiellement ton pire ennemi._

_Et moi Harry Potter qui malheureusement t'as rencontré, et pense la même chose de toi._

Sorti de sa torpeur, Draco fit une légère grimace.

- Oui, bon ok, tu ne m'avais pas fais bonne impression du tout, mais bon tu te rattrapes maintenant, dit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Les quinze minutes pour aller chez Draco semblèrent être une éternité pour Harry. Ses genoux commençaient à flageoler.

- Tu sauras marcher au moins ? se moqua gentiment Draco.

Harry snoba la question et sortit de la voiture. Il était impressionné par les lieux. Une grande bâtisse blanche se dressait devant lui. Il avançait vers la porte d'entrée suivit de près par Draco. Son premier réflexe fut de sonner mais il en fut empêché par Draco qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il prit la poignet et la tourna. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée. Harry était terrorisé, curieux et intimidé par la décoration. C'était si... luxueux. Tant de richesses d'un coup,

C'était peut-être trop pour lui. Ce carrelage vert, brillant comme si quelqu'un l'avait lustré carreau par carreau, ces meubles anciens, sûrement de collection. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que les Malefoy avaient énormément de goût. Harry pensa que cela devait être surtout du côté de madame Malefoy puisqu'il retrouvait ce trait de caractère chez Sirius.

- Draco chéri, tu es enfin rentré ? dit une voix féminine appartenant à une grande femme blonde que Harry reconnut comme Narcissa Malefoy.

- Oui, mère, comme vous pouvez le constater, dit Draco narquoisement tout en enlevant sa veste qu'il tendit à un domestique qui était arrivé entre temps.

Harry n'osait pas faire de même mais voyant que l'homme ne bougeait pas, il concéda tout de même à lui céder sa veste, dévoilant l'énorme pansement présent dans son cou. Narcissa avança enfin d'un pas vers Harry après l'avoir jaugé de haut en bas.

- Bonjour Harry, enchantée de te rencontrer, tu peux m'appeler Narcissa, elle lui tendit une main que Harry s'empressa de serrer, je vois que tu es le portrait craché de ton père mais... tu as tout de même les yeux de Lily.

- Vous connaissiez mes parents ? s'empressa de demander Harry en se prenant un regard de reproche de la part de Draco.

- Bien sûr, lorsque Sirius était plus petit, il emmenait fréquemment James, et Lily de temps à autre. Sirius ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Non, enfin... il y a des choses que Sirius garde pour lui, car il lui est trop difficile d'en parler.

- Oui, la mort de James l'a beaucoup affectée, ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance après tout, il n'a plus jamais été le même après ça, puis tu es entré dans sa vie, je ne sais pas si Sirius serait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui sans toi.

- La question à se poser serait : que serais-je devenu sans lui ? rectifiaHarry.

- C'est vrai. Ecoute, Harry, je veux bien te dire tout ce que je sais au sujet de tes parents autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, cela te convient-il ?

- Volontiers, merci, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Harry fut pris d'un élan de sympathie pour la femme qui se tenait en face de lui et qui lui adressait un sourire radieux. Il devait bien l'avouer, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne au sujet de Narcissa Malefoy.

- Très bien, continua-t-elle, lorsque tu auras rangé tes affaires dans ta chambre, rejoins-moi dans le petit salon.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Harry redescendit sur terre quand il reconnu Draco.

- Mère, je n'ai pas invité Harry pour qu'il dorme seul.

Draco regarda sa mère avec un regard entendu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement mais elle ne s'en défit pas.

- Très bien, alors montez sinon nous n'aurons pas le temps de discuter avant que Lucius ne rentre du golf.

- A tout à l'heure Mad... Narcissa.

Harry suivit Draco dans les étages. Il était totalement impressionné. Quand les autres élèves du lycée disaient que Draco vivait dans un véritable manoir, ils avaient vraiment raison.

- Et voilà mon humble chambre, dit Draco en poussant la porte.

Harry était époustouflé. Un lit en baldaquin avec des soieries vert émeraude, les couvertures étaient de la même couleur et les oreillers colorés de beige. Harry regarda le mur de droite où il y avait une porte coulissante. A gauche était disposé un bureau sculpté à la main avec un ordinateur portable disposé dessus. Harry faisait le tour de la chambre avec ses yeux. Il repéra très vite l'écran plasma et le fauteuil, puis la toute nouvelle Playstation sortie et le mont de jeux disposés à côté. Jamais, lui, Harry Potter ne pourrait se payer tout ça. Il prit un regard triste. Il se demandait encore parfois pourquoi le grand Draco Lucius Malefoy s'était intéressé à lui. Il ne lui poserait pas la question car il savait que le blond le prendrait mal. Il ne voulait pas mettre en doute ses sentiments, en fait Harry ne voulait pas penser que ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. Il changea totalement de teinte et était à présent blanc comme un linge.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda la voix inquiète de son petit ami.

- Oui, oui, mais c'est assez... impressionnant, mentit à moitié Harry.

Tout cela n'est que superficiel, Harry, dit franchement Draco, je ne les utilise même pas les trois quarts du temps, si tu les veux, je te les donne.

Harry le regardait stupéfait. Mais il se souvenait que dans sa maison l'écran plasma ne rentrerait certainement pas dans le salon.

- Non, c'est pas la peine, il n'y a pas assez de place, dit Harry en essayant de rire.

- Alors tu pourras venir autant de fois que tu le souhaites pour les utiliser.

Cela fit rire Harry, il utiliserait vraiment n'importe quel moyen subterfuge pour le faire venir. Il reconnaissait bien là son Draco. Il se permit de déposer son sac sur le lit de ce dernier.

- On devrait peut-être redescendre, ta mère va nous attendre.

- Oui... tu as raison, dit Draco.

Harry se pencha vers Draco, et lui vola un baiser avant de sourire et de le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner dehors de la chambre. Ils dévalèrent l'escalier, main dans la main en riant.

- Harry, suis-moi, le petit salon est par là, dit Draco reprenant son souffle.

- Ok, je te suis, dit Harry.

Il suivit le blondinet jusque dans une salle plus petite avec une ouverture dans le mur donnant sur le grand salon. Il y avait un piano à queue noir, une cheminée, un jeu d'échec, une petite bibliothèque et des fauteuils. Harry repéra Nacissa qui était assise gracieusement dans un des fauteuils, les jambes croisées et les mains sur les genoux. Un servant arriva :

- Alexandre, allez me chercher du thé, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, madame.

Draco et Harry s'installèrent dans un des fauteuils. Après un moment de silence gênant, Narcissa prit la parole :

- Alors, qu'aimerais-tu savoir ?

- Et bien... comment en êtes vous arrivés à ne plus parler à mon parrain ?

- Oh ça... c'est dû à Lucius. Il détestait Sirius et je suis sûre qu'il le déteste encore, tout comme Severus déteste encore James, dit Narcissa avec un sourire.

- Severus... SEVERUS SNAPE ? s'écria Harry qui comprenait tout à présent.

- Et bien oui... qui d'autre ?

- C'est pour ça qu'il me déteste ! Tu le savais ! s'écria-t-il vers le blond.

- Euh... oui, mais je... je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement, s'excusa Draco.

- Et bien c'est très simple, James ne cessait pas d'embêter Severus, et ce depuis l'école. Il était toujours sur son dos avec Sirius, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

- Remus ? Il a oublié de me dire beaucoup de choses, lui.

- Oui, en effet, rit Narcissa.

- Je voudrais savoir comment étaient mes parents ? Parce que j'ai le point de vue Sirius et de Remus mais... je ne pense pas que se soient les meilleurs pour cela, dit Harry sombrement.

Draco commençait à redouter la discussion, en plus de cela il se sentait quelque peu exclu.

- James, jeune, était plutôt un garçon vif, plein de rebondissements, je dois dire. Il pouvait être doux, affectueux et très protecteur envers les personnes qu'il affectionnait mais lorsqu'il avait une personne dans sa ligne de mire, comme Severus, il ne lui épargnait rien, et faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Et quel farceur, je dois dire que certaine de ces bêtises m'ont bien faite rire. Il avait aussi un goût démesuré pour les entraves dans le règlement...

Harry se sentit rougir lorsque Draco le regarda, lui même n'était pas mieux, un trait héréditaire sans doute.

- ... et toujours en retard, quelle manie, continua Narcissa.

Nouveau regard de la part de son petit ami, décidément il n'avait hérité que des défauts de son père ? Heureusement il en connaissait les trois quarts.

- Le pire, je dois dire c'était son côté dragueur et charismatique. Je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois, lorsque j'étais préfète, avec des filles.

Enfin un trait dont Harry n'avait pas hérité.

- Et ma mère ?

- Ta mère, elle, c'était le rayon de soleil de la journée de Severus.

- Hein ? dirent en même en temps Draco et Harry.

- Severus et elle étaient voisins depuis tout petits alors ils se connaissaient parfaitement et c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait survécu aux sarcasmes de James et de Sirius.

- Mais et mon père ? Elle défendait Severus et laissait mon père ?

- Oui, il faut que tu saches, Harry, qu'au départ ta mère et lui se détestaient. Ils se haïssaient même. Surtout Lily. Elle en parlait avec haine et l'insulter de « garçon prétentieux ».

- Apparemment elle n'avait pas tort..., dit Harry tristement.

- Non, ça c'était certain. Comparé à lui, Lily était l'ange incarné. Calme, posée, jolie, travailleuse, à l'écoute des autres... beaucoup de qualités qui ont réussi à faire changer ton père, sauf les sarcasmes envers Severus. Eux, sont toujours restés. Mais... tu sais ton père n'était pas si terrible que ça, et je suis sûre qu'au fond il appréciait Severus.

- Peut-être, mais maintenant c'est sur moi qu'il passe ses nerfs, rit Harry.

- Tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses..., dit Draco.

- Mais tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte d'entrée avait claqué. Il se leva instinctivement.

- Narcissa ? demanda une voix grave et traînante mais ressemblant fortement à celle de Draco.

- Dans le petit salon, dit Narcissa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme vêtu d'une cape noir, contrastant fortement avec ses cheveux d'un blond platine, arriva. Des yeux envoûtants mais terrifiants, enfin de compte Draco n'avait pas les mêmes que ceux de son géniteur. Lucius Malefoy était vraiment impressionnant.

- Bonjour monsieur, dit timidement Harry.

- Bonjour Père, dit Draco de sa voix traînante et n'adressant même pas un regard envers son père.

- Bonsoir serait plus approprié, rit Lucius.

« Il sait rire cet homme là ? Tout espoir n'est pas perdu » pensa Harry.

- Bonsoir, corrigea Draco en continuant d'ignorer visuellement son père.

- Tu dois être Harry ? demanda soudainement Lucius à Harry.

- Oui, oui monsieur, dit Harry piquant un fard pour on ne sait quelle raison.

- Lucius, appelle moi Lucius mon garçon. Cela me fait très plaisir de te rencontrer. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, tu es une vraie vedette, dis-moi.

« Faux-cul », pensa ironiquement Draco.

- Vedette ? Non peut-être pas. Je me débrouille plutôt bien, on va dire, rit Harry.

- Oh ne sois pas si modeste, le directeur de Dortmuth m'a parlé de toi, et apparemment il apprécierait grandement que tu entres dans son école.

« Je m'en doutais, il essaye d'avoir un oeil sur lui, par le biais d'un de ces contacts », pensa Draco en enrageant.

- Non monsieur, Dortmuth ne m'intéresse pas.

- Appelle-moi Lucius, où comptes-tu aller alors ? demanda Lucius cherchant à récolter des informations.

- Il ne le sait pas encore, il n'a pas encore décidé, reprit Draco.

Harry le regarda d'un air qui signifiait clairement : merci.

- Jeune homme, tu as du potentiel, il faut l'exploiter au maximum, dit Lucius s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils.

- Je le sais, Lucius, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je compte bien en profiter au maximum, puisque cela peut m'ouvrir les plus grandes portes.

Une vieille servante entra pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt, il était à peine 19h00. Cela faisait drôle car lui mangeait tous les jours aux alentours de 20h30 parfois même 21h00. Harry suivait tel un petit chien Draco. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul et ainsi éviter les regards en biais de Lucius qui n'arrêtait pas de le scruter. Ils n'avaient pas loin à aller puisqu'ils mangeaient dans la salle à manger. Draco s'assit à sa place habituelle. C'est à dire à la droite de son père, Harry s'assit à côté de lui voulant se retrouver le plus loin du senior blond. Narcissa, elle, s'assit à la gauche de Lucius. Ils s'assirent en attendant que les plats arrivent.

- Donc, Harry, tu n'as pas la moindre idée sur ce que tu aimerais faire ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais je doute sur mon université, c'est tout, dit calmement Harry qui voyait les plats arriver devant lui.

- Sans vouloir être indiscret que comptes-tu faire de ta vie ?

- Ecrivain. Cela m'intéresserait vraiment.

- Ecrivain ? Ils ne s'en sortent pas généralement. C'est un travail très mal payé, et je doute que tu sois très bien vu dans la société avec un métier pareil, dit Lucius en fixant Harry de ses yeux froids.

- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée à partir du moment où c'est son choix, dit Draco regardant son père avec haine.

- De toute manière, cela ne sert à rien de discuter à ce sujet, Harry fera ce qu'il veut de sa vie, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Bien sûr, Narcissa, dit Harry en lançant un grand sourire à la mère de Draco.

Cette dernière regardait Harry d'une étrange manière, comme si elle tenait à le protéger de Lucius. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça. Après tout il n'était rien pour elle, à part le petit ami de son fils, et encore s'il était sûr qu'il n'était pas une passade, sa plus grande hantise d'ailleurs. Harry se servit des pommes duchesses et un morceau de viande, il n'avait pas très faim.

- Dis-moi, Harry, à combien ta moyenne trimestrielle s'élève-t-elle ?

- Et bien... ce dernier trimestre j'ai eu 15,60 mais les sciences me font baisser.

- Oh, et pourquoi cela ? demanda sérieusement Lucius.

- Tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas l'au... le professeur Snape.

Draco cacha tant bien que mal le fou rire qui lui prenait. Harry avait failli ne pas savoir se retenir mais après tout il n'avait pas tort. Lui-même était persuadé que s'il avait un autre professeur son brun serait bien meilleur.

- Donc, tu n'aimes pas Severus ? continua Narcissa.

- Euh... je préfère être honnête... non, et il me le rend bien. En vérité c'est lui qui a commencé à me détester. Mais maintenant connaissant les raisons, je le comprend, mais c'est tout de même dommage qu'il ne sache pas faire la part des choses, répondit sincèrement Harry.

- Oui, en effet, reprit Lucius, et Sirius ne t'avais pas parlé des problèmes qu'il avait causés à Severus ? questionna Lucius.

- Non, pas du tout, je crois qu'il préfère oublier.

- Disons plutôt que ce cher Sirius oublie les parties de son passé qui l'intéresse, il a toujours fait cela, il agit comme un moins que rien, continua Lucius sur sa lancée.

Harry sentit la rage pulsait dans son sang. Il ne tarderait pas à craquer.

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute façon, et il n'a jamais voulu se bouger pour faire quelque chose de sa vie...

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler de lui comme ça !! hurla Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

- Pardon ? demanda Lucius ne cillant pas.

Draco et Narcissa craignaient le pire.

- Vous avez très bien compris ! Franchement quand il a fait cela ce n'était qu'un gamin ! Et je vous interdis de dire qu'il ne fait rien de sa vie, parce que premièrement il fait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, il vit sa passion, et deuxièmement il vit pour moi, pour subvenir à mes besoins, parce qu'il n'a plus que moi et que moi je n'ai plus que lui. Et vous savez quoi, devoir s'occuper d'un bébé alors que l'on est très jeune et seul n'est pas chose facile ! Il a beaucoup mûri et changé, alors je ne vous permets pas de critiquer une personne que vous ne connaissez même pas ! Et d'abord ce sont les idiots qui restent sur les principes datant d'une quinzaine d'années.

Draco se sentait mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Non seulement parce que dans ce que Harry disait il se retrouvait lui-même et ensuite parce que son petit ami venait de traiter son père d'idiot. Il lança un regard vers Harry. Ce dernier faisait vraiment peur. La rage qu'il éprouvait pouvait se sentir très clairement. Draco se doutait que son père ne le prendrait pas bien du tout au bout de 17 ans il commençait à cerner le personnage...

- Tu as raison Harry, il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, et comme je ne fais pas parti de cette catégorie, je te demande de m'excuser.

Draco était sur le cul, et encore c'était un euphémisme. Décidément, son cher papa était vraiment décidé à amadouer Harry. Il espérait franchement que son petit ami ne tombe pas dans le panneau. Le blond se dit qu'il devrait encore plus surveiller son père. Sirius avait raison finalement, il fallait se méfier de Lucius Malefoy comme de la peste. Harry hocha la tête et se rassit mais sans être calmé pour autant. Le repas se termina dans une ambiance quelque peu... morose ?

- Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? demanda Narcissa une fois quand les deux garçons étaient en bas de l'escalier, elle avait une petite pointe d'inquiétude.

- Nous coucher mère, cette soirée a été... éprouvante pour tout le monde.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais.

- Bonne nuit, Narcissa, dit Harry poliment.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent, Harry était un petit peu perdu dans ses songes. Sûrement ressassait-il ce que Lucius lui avait dit à table.

- Harry, la chambre est là, dit Draco en riant.

Apparemment il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas fait attention où il allait et partait vers la grande salle de bain. A peine rentré Harry alla vers le lit et prit ses affaires pour se coucher et faire sa toilette, il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de la salle de bains privé de Draco et s'enferma dedans. Il s'appuya contre la porte une fois qu'il eut fermée à double tour. Les larmes venaient d'elles-mêmes. Décidément il n'en avait vraiment appris que trop peu de sa famille, le pire n'était pas leurs erreurs de jeunesse mais plutôt le fait que d'autres personnes les détestent. Comment se faisait-il que les personnes qu'il idolâtrait aient été aussi... cruelles ? Médisantes ? Ne ressemblant pas du tout aux personnes qu'il croyait connaître. Toutes les bonnes discussions qu'il avait eues avec son parrain au sujet de ses parents s'évanouissaient à présent. Mais bon d'un autre côté si Sirius n'en avait pas parlé à Harry c'est qu'il devait sûrement le regretter, et qu'il n'était pas très fier de lui. Cela rassurait tout de même un peu Harry. Après ces sombres pensées, il alluma l'eau chaude de la grande douche mise à sa disposition et se déshabilla.

Draco avait entendu Harry pleurer. Il haïssait son père pour ça. Il avait réussi son coup en jouant au gentil alors qu'en fait il cherchait seulement à mettre Harry mal dans sa peau et lui briser le coeur.

- Bravo père, vous avez encore réussi, murmura Draco avec un ton plus qu'hargneux.

Il était pourtant rare que Draco se mette dans cet état là. Il préféra aller s'allonger pour ne penser à rien. Mais c'était tout de même peine perdu, puisque même après un quart d'heure, il n'était pas calmé et s'inquiétait de l'état de son petit ami. Il avait manqué à sa parole envers Sirius, Harry allait mal et il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher cela. Quand le brun sortit de la salle de bains, il était torse nu et vêtu de son bas de pyjama, un simple pantalon lui arrivant en bas des hanches très sensuellement. Draco le trouvait superbe. Ses cheveux faisant tomber encore des gouttes d'eau sur son torse musclé. Mais le brun avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Draco le remarqua bien vite et Harry comprit.

- Ce n'est que le savon, répondit-il au regard que Draco lui lançait.

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, je sais que tu as pleuré, je t'ai entendu...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Je te dis que c'est le savon !

- Harry !! Pas la peine d'insister, je sais pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état là, cesse de nier ! Mon père est une horreur de la nature ! Et moi... moi j'ai pas su te protéger de ce connard, débita Draco.

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as déjà eu l'impression que tout ton monde s'écroulait d'un coup ? Je sais que ce n'est pas si grave mais moi j'ai l'impression que mon père et mon parrain étaient les plus gros connards existant.

- Non, pour ça je te rassure, mon père les bat largement, rit Draco.

- N'empêche que le résultat est le même, mon parrain reste un con.

- Arrête de dramatiser, s'il ne t'en a pas parlé, c'est qu'il a ses raisons, non ?

- Ca ne l'excuse pas Draco. Je trouve qu'il aurait dû m'en parler, mais le pire ce n'est même pas ce qu'il a fait, le pire c'est qu'il est détesté !

- Oui, mais ne prend pas mon parrain pour exemple, parce qu'il sait vraiment être chiant et con aussi crois moi, et mon père... il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Sirius, il était jaloux je pense, la famille de mon père connaît celle de ma mère depuis des années. Mon père était sûrement jaloux parce que Sirius avait largement plus de droits que lui. Mon grand-père, était assez sévère envers lui.

- Mais en quoi est-il jaloux ? Sirius n'était pas si libre que ça, ses parents l'ignoraient ! A 16 ans il a été mis dehors de chez lui ! C'est ça que ton père appelle la liberté ?!

- J'en sais rien, Harry, mais peut-on changer de sujet ? Parce que de toute manière ça ne change rien, et ton parrain est un mec bien, ne te prends pas la tête.

- T'as peut-être raison. On va se coucher ?

- Tu permets, moi, je vais me préparer.

Pendant quinze longues minutes Harry dut attendre que Draco soit prêt. Il allait s'endormir à ce train-là, allongé paresseusement et nonchalamment sur le lit de Draco. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un blond encore humide n'ayant qu'une serviette autour des hanches. Les cheveux tirés en arrière grâce à l'eau mais toujours ses deux petites mèches retombant devant ses yeux. Harry l'aurait avalé sur place (NDA : Euh... pervers la non ? o). Pourquoi la salive avait-elle du mal à passer ? Ah mais oui, c'est parce que le plus beau mec qui, soit dit en passant était son petit ami à présent, se tenait à moitié dénudé devant lui. Ayant une minuscule petite serviette.

« Si petite et si simple à retirer », pensa Harry avec un regard lubrique vers son blond adoré.

- Je suis con, j'ai oublié mon pantalon, rit Draco.

Bien sûr tout le monde connaissait Draco Malefoy, et donc on pouvait facilement dire que le blondinet n'oubliait jamais rien au hasard. Seulement, il n'avait apparemment pas prévu que Harry le regarde comme ça, comme si... et bien... comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus, pardi ! Draco marcha sans détour vers son armoire, ouvrit la porte et prit LE pantalon qu'il avait oublié de prendre (NDA : on va le croire pour pas le vexer --''). Il le saisit lorsque deux bras musclés entourèrent sa taille. De légers baisers vinrent trouver son cou. Draco soupira de contentement et pencha la tête sur le côté afin de laisser toute la place libre pour les baisers d'Harry. Le brun resserra sa prise sur le blond, ce dernier sentit la bosse que formait à présent le pantalon dû à son excitation. Draco était fier de lui, il avait réussi. Il prendrait soin d'Harry ce soir, mais d'une autre manière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Draco.

- Je... te veux Draco, articula Harry avec difficulté.

- Voyez-vous cela, le nargua Draco en se retournant pour lui faire face et en haussant un sourcil.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Il l'attrapa par sa serviette et le tira vers le lit. Draco se retrouva donc sur le dos allongé, nu comme un vers, avec un Harry assis sur lui tenant fièrement de sa main droite la serviette blanche.

- Alors... on fait toujours le malin ? demanda fièrement Harry qui, sans le vouloir, avait mû son bassin faisant gémir le blond.

- Tu le fais exprès, hein ? demanda Draco dans un souffle.

- Même pas, rit Harry, mais bon je profite tout de même du spectacle.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ? Pourquoi es-tu si entreprenant ? Toi, qui d'habitude est si timide et si réservé ?

- Moui, mais... de toute manière je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire, alors je préfèrerais quand même que tu prennes les choses en main, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Et si moi... j'avais envie que... tu prennes les choses en main, murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry après s'être redressé sur ses coudes.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Bien sûr, dit Draco en capturant les lèvres du brun au passage.

Une bouffée de stresse pouvait se faire sentir chez Harry après tout c'était la première fois que lui serait... actif.

- Tu... et si... et si... je faisais ça mal ? demanda-t-il au bord de l'évanouissement, apparemment.

Harry, tu crois que j'ai été parfait la première fois ? Je ne suis pas né en sachant baiser comme un dieu, ça s'apprend, c'est comme le vélo, après quand tu le sais, tu n'oublies pas, débita Draco en explosant de rire.

- Tu me guideras ? demanda le brun, anxieux.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, conclut Draco.

Harry captura les lèvres du blond en y mettant toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait. Comment pouvait-on avoir des lèvres aussi douces ? Draco approfondit le baiser. Décidément il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devait tout de même garder un minimum de contrôle. Harry se libéra tant bien que mal de ses lèvres si tentatrices. L'avantage d'être presque nus déjà, était que Harry n'aurait pas de mal à enlever les terribles boutons des chemises de Draco. Le jeune homme commença à butiner le cou de son blond qui soupira de satisfaction. Draco s'allongea et entraîna Harry avec lui. Le brun plongea son regard d'émeraude dans ceux d'acier de Draco.

- Je t'aime Dray, murmura-t-il avant de reprendre l'exploration du cou du blond.

Il lécha derrière les oreilles qu'il savait sensibles et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Toujours en descendant le corps blanc, il trouva les deux bouts de chair tentatrice. Il savait quoi faire, Draco le lui avait déjà montré. Sans vraiment attendre, il prit un des deux tétons, il le lécha, puis le mordilla. Draco gémissait sous lui. Enfin... gémir n'était pas le terme... faire des bruits d'une voix très rauque était plus approprié. Il ondulait du bassin quémandant plus. Harry ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Il préférait prendre exemple sur le blond, afin d'attiser encore plus, si c'était encore possible, son désir. Là encore, il réussit. Draco ne tiendrait pas très longtemps s'il continuait ainsi. C'était certain.

- Harry, je t'en prie, suce moi, réclama Draco.

- C'est si joliment demandé, rit Harry tout contre la peau du ventre de Draco qu'il était parti chercher en descendant.

La verge tendue de Draco impressionnait tout de même un peu Harry. Comment allait-il faire ?

- Harry, déshabille-toi, murmura Draco dans un souffle.

Comme un robot, le brun obéit, et enleva son pantalon et son boxer, relâchant un peu de tension par la même occasion. Il retourna là où était toute la source du désir. Il se rallongea entre les jambes de Draco et commença à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses de légers baisers très volatils pour faire impatienter Draco. Quand sa bouche rejoignit le point central. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait quoi faire. Il prit le membre durci dans sa main, et commença quelques lents va-et-vient. Puis sa bouche vint remplacer sa main. Harry suçait Draco avec une avidité plus que visible et le blond trouvait ça bon, très bon.

- Oh... putain... Harry continue..., murmura-t-il entre deux halètements.

Harry obéit et accéléra un peu le mouvement pour arriver à un rythme assez rapide tout de même.

- Harry je vais... je viens... ne... ne garde...

Trop tard. Draco venait d'éjaculer dans la bouche d'Harry qui reprenait son souffle et avalait la semence.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas...

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer de parler que Harry lui recapturait les lèvres. C'était un baiser assez torride.

- Et bien... Harry, tu as été... waou.

- Merci, mais...

- Prépare-moi maintenant, dit Draco sachant que Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

- Purée je me sens comment dire... gêné ?

- Parle moins et agis, rit Draco.

Harry entra en lui un doigt qu'il commença à mouvoir comme il avait retenu la leçon avec Draco. Puis il en rajouta un deuxième et commença le mouvement de ciseaux. Draco donna un coup de rein assez puissant pour montrer qu'il était prêt. Harry réembrassa Draco, et se replaça entre les jambes du blond. Il le pénétra lentement. Il hésitait à rentrer entièrement en lui. Draco passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui. Le blond se mordilla la lèvre, non pas de douleur, mais de concentration. A croire qu'il s'appliquait réellement dans ce qu'il faisait, c'est à dire enfoncer Harry au plus profond de lui-même.

- Bouge Harry, par pitié, je veux que tu m'emmènes dans les étoiles, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Harry asséna un coup de rein qui fit haleter le blond. Puis un deuxième et un troisième... Le rythme augmenta très rapidement. Harry devait être assez performant, puisque Draco gémissait sous lui, en en redemandant encore plus, mordillant l'épaule de Harry. Leur deux corps étaient trempés de sueur. Et des gouttes perlaient sur les cheveux blonds de Draco. Harry reprit les lèvres de son aimé entre deux coups de reins puissants. Harry eut le temps de redonner un gros coup de butoir avant que quelque chose l'électrise dans tout son corps, lui parcourant l'échine. Il sentit Draco se tendre sous lui, et s'accrocher encore plus à ses épaules. Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond, et il se tendit signe de l'apogée de sa jouissance. Il éjacula à l'intérieur du blond. Tous les deux poussèrent un cri de jouissance. Harry s'écroula sur Draco, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il se releva légèrement juste pour voir le blond lui sourire et le réembrassa avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à côté de lui. Son torse se soulevait très rapidement.

- Je... je crois Harry, que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin que je te dirige ou quoi que se soit, rit Draco, tu me fais largement de la concurrence là.

- A ce point ?

- Oh oui, je vais devoir tout faire pour te garder, dit Draco se collant au brun.

- Alors garde-moi, dit sérieusement Harry.

- Ry', qu'est-ce qui te fais le plus peur ? demanda Draco changeant presque totalement de sujet.

- Euh... sûrement de perdre Sirius, et... que tu te lasses de moi. En fait j'ai peur de me retrouver seul. C'est con mais c'est comme ça, et toi ?

- Moi, c'est très compliqué, déjà c'est devoir faire ce que mon père a décidé tout seul, ensuite de te perdre, et un truc totalement débile..., ne ris pas hein,... mais chanter devant tout le monde.

- Pourtant tu chantes bien.

- Euh... peut-être mais non.

- Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas jouer les castafiores ?

- Non, ça tu peux le dire, c'est le seul moment où je suis complètement tétanisé. Il est hors de question pour moi de chanter devant des gens.

- Dis moi, tu crois que ça ira demain avec ton père ? se tracassa Harry.

- Oui, tu l'as traité d'idiot et il n'a pas répliqué alors je pense que ça devrait aller, rit franchement Draco.

- Encore désolé pour ça.

- T'inquiète pas, il le méritait, bon et maintenant si on dormait ?

- Bonne idée, bonne nuit, Dray.

- Bonne nuit, Ry'.

Ils se resserrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre et se laissèrent aller, enfin, dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

Tite review ? :D regard larmoyant


	9. Grief

**Titre :**N'être qu'un pari !

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Madame J.K. Rowling je ne fais qu'emprunter

**Rating :**M

**Genre :**Romance

**Paring :**principalement DM/HP ;RW/HG ; BZ/GW ;

**Avertissements :**Je préfère prévenir que cette fic est un UA (univers altenatif pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ben quoi tout le monde n'est pas au courant ! ) donc ne vous attendez pas à de la magie ! pas de chaudrons ni de baguettes ! ATTENTION : cette fic met en évidence une relation homosexuelle DONC pour ceux que ça gênent (je désigne principalement les homophobes) ne vous éclataient pas à lire cette fic et passer votre chemin ! cela ne sert à rien de laisser des reviews désobligentes ! (j'ai horreur de ça)

**Remerciement :**Je remercie particulièrement ma philomoon que j'aime fort fort fort fort, et aussi Margue que j'adore très fort aussi ! A mes VIP : Chloë, et phylys je vous adoooore et Ushitora que j'adore tout autant et qui me donne ses avis. Je remercie tout particulièrement ma charline d'amour qui est aussi ma bêta merciiii pour tes précieux conseils !!

**Note :** Ok... je n'ai ENCORE une fois pas été très rapide uu pardonnez-moi lol mais j'ai toujours des pannes d'inspi xD Bref dans ce chap il y en a qui seront sûrement tristes, mais bon un peu de piment ne fait pas de mal mdr Bref une bonne lecture à vous tous et bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui comme moi reprendrons les cours snif oui, oui, je compatis avec vous lol. Bisous à tous.

_**

* * *

**__**RAR :**_

_Virginie :__ Bon là niveau sadisme je pense que tu seras comblée --'' si, si mdr mais bon je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même lol _

_black sirie :__ Donc voilà la suite... je pense avoir été un peu plus rapide que pour le précédent... enfin je crois mdr. Bonne lecture ! _

_Ley :__ Et voilà ma petite leyou (ouais nouveau surnom mdr) je te présente mon nouveau chapitre loool _

_Chloé :__ Bien sûr que tu es VIP tu crois quoi lol Alors non pas quatre mois ! Deux seulement --' ouais bon ok... c'est pas mieux mais on s'en fou lol gros bisous et bonne lecture _

_Zelna :__ C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas mdr tu te rattrapes va lol en tout cas je te donne la suite et tu verras bien si ça te plaît toujours autant ) bisous _

_Meduzaa :__ T'inquiète pas, je ne le prends pas mal Il faut être réaliste l'idée N'EST PAS originale xD Ouais bon pour le « si il » j'essaierais de faire attention mdr mais je le fais pas exprès uu je le jure. Pardon pour ta crise de nerfs ) gros bisous _

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Grief

Blaise arriva tranquillement et nonchalamment dans le hall du lycée. Comme tous les matins, il allait partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Ce blond prétentieux qui ne l'attendait jamais. Mais bon, même si c'était le plus gros connard, il restait tout de même son meilleur ami. Un coup d'œil à gauche, à droite. Personne. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il le cherchait... et puis quoi encore ?! A la place il vit une grande rousse, Ginny. L'estomac de Blaise se tordit. Il l'aimait, ça c'était certain mais il n'était pas persuadé que ce soit réciproque. Après tout c'était toujours lui qui allait la voir et non l'inverse. La réputation de Blaise en prendrait un coup si tous les lycéens savaient qu'il avait peur de faire sa déclaration. Après tout c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait non ? Il la vit s'éloigner de deux pas, instinctivement il avança. Sa véritable peur était qu'elle lui dise non, ce serait dramatique. Non seulement, ce serait son premier râteau mais en plus elle lui briserait le cœur.

« Allez, mon petit Blaise tu vas pas te laisser aller ! En avant ! Prend ton courage à deux mains ! » se dit-il.

En effet, il avança mais il déglutit difficilement quand il arriva à trente centimètres de Ginny.

- Bonjour Blaise, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- 'jour, répondit-il avec une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Blaise devint livide. Le garçon avait tellement peur que ses lèvres s'asséchèrent presque instantanément. Il était devant Ginny, tétanisé. Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Ah oui ! Pour lui demander si...

- Tuveuxsortiravecmoi, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas, dit-il avant de se retourner pour partir.

- Blaise, je n'ai pas compris, pourrais-tu répéter ?

La sincérité qu'il y avait dans les yeux de la jeune fille montrait à Blaise qu'elle ne mentait pas.

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il plus distinctement.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas du genre à m'amuser avec toi sur ce sujet ! s'énerva-t-il.

- C'est d'accord, murmura-t-elle, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le proposer.

Blaise était sur le cul. Non mais il avait été si prévisible que ça ? Là, c'était certain sa réputation était finie. Le grand prédateur, le mâle en puissance de Blaise Zabini se trouvait bien ridicule à présent. Ginny sourit et s'avança vers lui pour lui voler un chaste baiser sur les lèvres (NDA : et là BAM Blaise tombe à la renverse xD). Il se contenta de sourire tandis qu'elle partait vers son cours. Blaise garda son sourire béat pendant toute l'heure suivant...

- Purée Seamus ! On t'a dit de ne pas prendre tout le pain !! hurla Ron

- Et oh le rouquin ! t'arrête de me beugler dans l'oreille, râla Draco.

- Draco..., menaça Blaise.

- Ok, je lui trouverais un autre surnom, bougonna Draco.

L'heure du déjeuner se passait agréablement, si on enlevait le fait que tout le monde se chamaillait mais cela faisait rire Harry. Draco et Blaise avait su s'intégrer dans son cercle d'amis et rien que cela, ça le rendait heureux. Ginny était tout aussi aux anges que lui. Pendant que Ron entamait son troisième steak haché, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Comme si on allumait un micro. Après avoir bien regardé c'était le cas.

_- Mes chers élèves, déjà bien le bonjour à tout le monde._

Un bonjour général se fit entendre dans toute la grande salle.

_- Je vous annonce, bien que je sois sûr que vous le savez déjà, que les commencements de tournoi de basket ball, de football et de tennis vont commencer dans deux jours. Les plus grandes écoles viendront. J'aimerais que vous soyez très fair-play malgré le fait que ce soit vos adversaires. Après le tournoi les professeurs et moi-même organiserons un grand bal où tout le monde est cordialement invité. Ce bal commencera dès 20h00 et se terminera dans les environs de 4h00, bien entendu vous n'aurez pas de cours le lendemain._

Après ce petit discours le repas reprit naturellement.

- feureuzement kon a po courf, dit Ron la bouche pleine.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement et Draco affichait clairement le dégoût. Décidément ce Weasley ne mangerait jamais correctement.

- Au fait Dray, tu vas aller voir les matches de Harry ? demanda Blaise.

- Euh... oui s'il veut que je vienne bien sûr, dit Draco en se prenant une pomme qu'il mordit élégamment. (NDA : c'est possible ? Oo)

- Il a intérêt d'être là sinon je le tue moi-même !

- Bon, bah Blaise tu as ta réponse, rit Draco.

- Et bin dis donc... quelle possessivité ! constata Blaise.

Harry fit une tête renfrognée et bougonna un « et alors... ». Cela fit d'autant plus rire le blond qui lui murmura sensuellement dans l'oreille :

- T'es mignon quand tu râles...

Le brun vira au cramoisi, pendant que tous les autres étaient pris d'un fou rire général.

- ohhhh, regardez-moi cette bonne ambiance ici.

Je vous laisse deviner qui est-ce qui parle... comment ça vous ne trouvez pas ! Pansy parkinson s'approcha de la table.

- Barre-toi Pansy, menaça Ginny.

- Ta gueule la rouquine, je ne comptais pas m'adressais à toi.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Draco.

- Tu vois Malfoy à force de vouloir trop jouer on perd toujours, et tu vas perdre tout ce que tu as... crois moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? menaça Draco.

- Juste, que tu devrais profiter au maximum parce que ça ne va pas durer.

La grande brune (NDA : toute moche... bon je suis méchante mais je l'aime pas ! xD) repartit vers ses « pseudos » amis, avec qui elle restait depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'accrocher au bras de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire, Draco ?

- Laisse Harry, elle déraille encore une fois.

Le brun n'était pas totalement convaincu de la réponse de son petit-ami. Il savait que Pansy était une menteuse mais... elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour venir affronter Draco si elle n'avait pas de bonnes raisons. Elle avait bien trop peur pour ça.

Une petite heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient au croisement de l'escalier et du couloir pour aller vers le hall.

- ... à tout à l'heure, on se retrouve sur le banc dans la cour ? demanda le blond.

- Oui, oui.

- ça va, Harry ? s'inquiéta Draco.

- T'inquiète.

Le brun embrassa son petit-ami qui partit dans les étages vers son prochain cours pendant que Harry allait vers le hall d'entrée.

- Hey ! Potter !

Harry se retourna instinctivement mais reconnaissant une grande fille mince, brune, ressemblant bizarrement à un bouledogue, il se dit qu'il devrait moins faire attention aux autres la prochaine fois et continuer sa route.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... encore ?! Je signale que Draco n'est pas là !

- Tu as un sens de l'humour particulièrement développé, Potter. Mais c'est toi que je veux voir. J'ai à te parler.

- Et si moi je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de discussion avec toi ? s'irrita Harry.

- Oh mais, du calme beau brun, je ne te demande même pas de parler...

- Oui, le monologue te va tellement bien au teint, se moqua le brun.

- ... oui en effet, tu as juste à m'écouter.

Harry tressaillit quand il regarda la brune. Elle affichait clairement un petit sourire de satisfaction et dans ses yeux... la vengeance, la haine et le plaisir pouvaient y être visibles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? J'ai autre chose à foutre que de t'entendre baragouiner des propos insensés.

- C'est vrai que le grand Harry Potter a autre chose à faire... Mais tu verras que ce que je vais te dire ne sera pas si insensé que ça...

- Dis toujours et je jugerais après.

- Alors prépare-toi bien Potter, parce que tous tes rêves et tes espoirs avec Draco risquent d'être fichus...

Pansy, cette peste ambulante, avait le don de mettre les nerfs à vifs des gens qui l'écoutaient. Et là, c'était les nerfs de Harry qui étaient mis à rude épreuve. Le brun commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

- Bon je vais essayer de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins... je te préviens tu risques d'être déçu... vraiment très déçu... mais je détiens ma vengeance et je compte bien la savourer...

Est-ce que Pansy Parkinson connaissait la définition de « pas par quatre chemins » ?

- ... Tu n'es qu'un pari Potter... un putain de pari qu'à fait ce cher Draco Malfoy avec Blaise Zabini, son crétin de meilleur ami.

Harry eut l'impression de se prendre une douche froide, non plutôt qu'un troupeau d'éléphants venait de lui marcher dessus... bref il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Pourquoi cette garce à deux balles venait lui dire ça ? Maintenant ? Quand enfin sa vie au lycée et sa vie amoureuse avait un sens ? Etait-elle obligée de venir semer la tempête ?!

- Je ne te crois pas...

C'était tout ce qu'avait trouvé Harry... Mais cela qualifiait sa pensée. Il ne la croyait pas. Pourquoi Draco aurait-il fait cela ?

- Je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça... Mais tu sais je n'aurais pas pris autant de risque pour moi-même, si je n'étais pas sûr que mes dires étaient vrais. Je les ai entendu lui et Blaise discuter et dire clairement que tu était un... pari. Il se voyait déjà gagnant d'ailleurs...

- JE NE TE CROIS PAS ! cria Harry.

- Si tu le souhaites... mais écoute moi bien... la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et là moi j'ai eu la mienne, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas là. Essaye d'interroger Draco ou Blaise tu verras... il essaiera de te mentir, essaye juste d'être plus malin pour découvrir la vérité à ton sujet.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Une part du brun refusait de croire ce que disait la jeune fille, mais une autre lui criait qu'elle ne mentait peut-être pas. Malheureusement c'était cette partie de lui qui était en train de prendre le dessus.

- Mais parce qu'il n'en a rien à faire de personne, Potter. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est lui-même, et Blaise peut-être. Je sais très bien que l'on n'est pas ami ou quoi que se soit mais là tu peux me croire... ce que je te dis est vrai. Vérifie et vois ensuite.

- Quel était le but de ce pari ? S'il y en a un...

- Je ne sais pas... Ca je ne l'ai pas entendu, je ne peux pas avoir les oreilles partout n'est-ce pas ? Et bien... sur ce je te laisse à tes tristes réflexions et constations. J'ai hâte de voir la suite des évènements.

Et Pansy repartit comme elle était venue, laissant en plant le jeune homme au milieu du hall. Harry ne pouvait absolument pas la croire. D'ailleurs pourquoi la croirait-il, elle ?! Elle n'était même pas une amie bien au contraire !! Ses yeux le piquaient... une crise de larmes lui prenait. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant, il n'était même pas sûr que cela soit vrai... mais pourquoi une partie de lui la croyait ?!

Draco attendait sur le banc, dehors. Toujours pas de Potter en vue. Bon... qu'est-il pouvait bien...

- Ah bah te voilà ! Je me demandais ce que tu... ça va pas ?

Il regardait à présent son petit ami dans les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient rouges, très rouges. Il avait sans aucun doute pleuré. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Draco ne pouvait pas rester là à se demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Allez... Harry dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... on pourra sûrement arranger ça...

- Re les gens !

C'était Blaise qui comme d'habitude faisait une entrée fracassante. Harry continuait de regarder Draco. Il n'osait pas le lui demander. Mais il le fallait... pour être sûr...

- Draco... est-ce... est-ce que je ne suis qu'un pari ?

Le blond déglutit difficilement. Il reçut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Comment était-il au courant ? Il n'allait pas demander à Blaise, il était certain que ce dernier n'en aurait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit.

- Qu... quoi ? bégaya le blond.

- Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un pari ?! cria Harry.

- Ecoute Harry..., commença Blaise.

Harry comprit lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux de son « petit ami ». Il y vit du regret, et... une profonde tristesse. Mais ressentait-on cela lorsque l'on est innocent ?

- Oh mon dieu..., murmura le brun.

- Harry ce n'est pas ce que..., commença Draco en essayant de prendre son petit ami dans ses bras.

- LAISSE-MOI ESPECE DE BATARD !! hurla Harry.

- Mais écoute-moi au moins ! geignit le blond.

- Ecouter quoi ? que tu t'es servi de moi ?! Que tu viens de me briser le cœur ?! Mais bon ça j'en suis sûr que ce n'est que secondaire pour toi comme tout ce qui existe sur cette putain de planète à part toi ! Hein Malefoy ?

Cela fit mal à Draco. Plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tout était de sa faute, Blaise l'avait prévenu. A trop jouer avec le feu on se brûle.

- Ecoute... je... c'est... c'est vrai qu'au début c'était ça... mais... mais... je suis... putain je suis...

- Désolé ? Nan ce n'est pas suffisant mon pauvre !! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fais espèce de connard !

- PUTAIN JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI BORDEL !

Cela fut plus douloureux que tout le reste pour Harry, c'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus...

- Que des mots... Je te croyais Malefoy... maintenant c'est terminé...

Draco essayait de retenir Harry, mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Laisse-moi ! Et toi... Blaise... ne t'approche plus jamais de Ginny !

- QUOI ? cria Blaise.

- Si tu t'approches d'elle... je te tue moi-même, menaça Harry et ses yeux le lui promettaient mieux que ses paroles.

Draco était désemparé. Il tenait toujours Harry, ou du moins il essayait.

- Harry, je t'en pris pardonne-moi.

- Lâche-moi... tu me dégoûtes...

Le brun lui lança un regard de dédain avant de partir en courant. Le blond s'assit sur le banc à côté de Blaise. Pour la première fois, Draco Malefoy laissait paraître ses émotions. Pour la première fois, il craquait devant quelqu'un. Il fondit en larme devant Blaise qui ne sut que faire à part prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Tu... tu as gagné..., murmura Draco.

Blaise était totalement déboussolé.

- On s'en fou, Dray. Le pari... n'existait plus depuis longtemps pour moi.

- Pour moi non plus... je l'aime, Blaise. Et je viens de ... de ... de le perdre. Jamais il ne me le pardonnera.

- Tout n'est pas perdu... je t'avais dis de faire attention... tu aurais dû lui en parler...

- Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? demanda Draco toujours en pleurant.

- Tout faire pour le récupérer et réparer tes erreurs.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées dans la cour pour vérifier s'ils ne rêvaient pas... oui, Draco Malefoy pleurait, pas des larmes qu'il faisait étant petit pour réclamer quelque chose, mais de vraies larmes qui montraient son désespoir.

Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes lui aussi... appuyé contre la porte des toilettes. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui que les pépins arrivaient ? Il en était arrivé au point de se demander pourquoi il n'était pas mort en même temps que ses parents. Il avait été amoureux... il était amoureux... et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps... peut-être que Draco l'aimait... mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait avec lui... sa première fois... et même son premier baiser... une nouvelle crise de larmes lui prit la gorge. Et il repensa à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec lui. Harry dut se jeter au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Blaise et Draco était encore assis sur le banc, le blond séchant toujours ses larmes.

- Je me demande franchement qui a bien pu te dénoncer…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça Blaise, j'ai ma petite idée.

- Qui est ?

- Non, mais tu es aveugle ? Qui est venu me menacer ce matin ? Parkinson… non mais je vais la tuer, ça je te le jure… je risque de l'étriper ou pire… ma vengeance sera terrible !

- Dray, ça te servira à rien… je te conseille d'essayer de récupérer Harry en premier, ensuite tu aviseras de ce que tu feras du bouledogue.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, et je compte bien lui prouver que je l'aime à ce petit idiot.

- Hein ? fit Blaise surpris.

- C'est affectueux, Blaise.

- Ah... euh... ok, si tu le dis.

Blaise se permit de rire. Le blond suivit le mouvement. Rire, ne lui faisait pas oublier qu'il avait sûrement perdu Harry, mais au moins cela faisait un peu remontait le moral. Les problèmes étaient oubliés... juste pour quelques secondes.

C'était douloureux. Vomir tout ce que l'on avait mangé n'avait vraiment rien de drôle. Harry se demandait franchement comment des gens pouvaient se forcer à faire ça. Il se releva tant bien que mal, mit son sac sur l'épaule et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Essayer était le terme, il avait tellement pleuré qu'il était totalement épuisé. Il poussa un grand coup, la porte s'ouvrit et lui, il faillit se retrouver allongé sur le sol. Failli... quelqu'un l'avait rattrapé.

- Fais un peu attention, Harry. Il manquerait plus que ça que tu te casses un bras avant le tournoi.

Harry releva la tête pour voir qui est-ce qui l'avait sorti d'un mauvais pas. Théodore Nott... Le garçon remarqua bien vite les yeux rouges et gonflés du brun. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui demander si ça allait ? Le réconforter de mots doux ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Il avait envie de faire tellement plus... mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il l'aimait mais il ne pouvait rien faire... RIEN ! Même pas lui dire combien il était important pour lui. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il taisait sa flamme, il pouvait encore attendre. Peut-être devait-il abandonner ? Il ne lui dirait jamais de toute manière... à moins que l'occasion ne se présentait. Mais il avait déjà eu cette occasion et il n'avait rien fait du tout. Pourquoi ? La peur sans aucun doute. Il déglutit. Il releva le menton du brun.

- Raconte moi.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que le brun lui raconterait quoi que se soit mais bon... cela ne faisait de mal à personne de voir que l'on nous prêtait attention. Contre toute attente le brun se resséra contre lui et pleura contre son épaule. C'était reparti pour une crise de larmes.

- Je... je veux pas rester là... mais je veux pas que Ron, ni Hermione me voient.

- Tiens.

Théodore lui tendait un mouchoir. Harry le regarda, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

- Merci.

- Euh... de rien c'est normal.

Harry commença à lui compter toute l'histoire. Du début jusqu'à la fin, en oubliant certains détails et passages qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

- D'accord... Parkinson est une sacré salope... mais tu es sûr pour Draco ?

- Oui... Il l'a avoué lui-même.

- Tu sais, Harry, je crois franchement que ce cher blondinet t'aime. Ça se voit.

Théodore avait envie de pleurer d'un seul coup. Essayait-il de faire que Harry retourne avec Draco ?Il était fou... mais Harry était malheureux et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

- Tu sais, Théo, je pense aussi sérieusement qu'il m'aime mais... je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Et maintenant je ne suis plus sûr de moi. Je pense vraiment qu'il a de réels sentiments mais ce n'est pas certain. Et moi... je n'ai plus envie de me planter, tu comprends ? J'ai assez souffert comme ça...

- Oui, je te comprends mais toi...

- Moi, je l'aime et je ne peux rien faire contre, je vais attendre et voir ce que je vais faire... mais pour le moment sérieusement je ne veux plus le voir. Purée... je savais que je n'étais pas attirant mais de là, à devenir un pari, je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

Théodore faillit s'étrangler dans sa salive.

- Franchement, Harry... tais-toi au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

Le brun fit des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, tais-toi. Tu es plus qu'attirant. Mais si tu avais ouvert les yeux ces deux dernières années au lieu d'essayer de te cacher, tu aurais peut-être vu que certaines personnes étaient attirées par toi, ou même amoureuses de toi.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi...

Harry détourna le regard. Il savait ce que voulait dire Théo mais apparemment ne voulait pas l'affronter. Il avait compris depuis longtemps le regard que Théo posait sur lui. Mais il s'était dit que comme d'habitude ce garçon aurait fait comme les autres. Il ne s'intéresserait à lui que pour ses coupes et ses victoires au basket. Harry se prenait un peu trop la tête apparemment.

- Je suis dans le cas, Harry. Alors ne me dis pas que je te dis n'importe quoi... Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais ne dis rien devant moi s'il-te-plaît.

- Je sais.

Harry concéda à le regarder. Un regard en coin discret mais visible et Théo sourit. Tout bêtement.

- Je t'aime, Harry. Pour ce que tu es et ça depuis longtemps. Mais... Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance alors je préfère ne pas insisté.

Théodore se leva et tendit sa main vers le brun, qui la prit. Théo le releva et Harry se retrouva presque nez à nez.

- Je l'aime Théo...

- Je le sais.

Théo sourit. Il regarda le brun. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Théo se pencha et captura les lèvres de son aimé. Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia-t-il.

- Je vais essayer de te le faire oublier... En fin de compte je préfère ça à rien... Je sais que ce ne sera que temporaire, je sais que tu risques fortement de retourner avec lui, de lui céder. Mais... je préfère tenter ma chance.

Harry hallucinait. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Théo ? Il était devenu fou ?

- Mais, je ne t'aime pas.

- Tu m'apprécies ? demanda Théo.

- Oui... Bien sûr.

- Alors c'est suffisant. Je vais essayer de te séduire. Et si je n'arrive pas à conquérir ton coeur, j'abandonnerais.

Théo ne revenait pas de ce qu'il disait. Il l'avait fait. Il n'était pas aimé d'Harry mais il avait franchi un grand pas. Il était avec lui tout de même et pour le moment c'était amplement suffisant. Harry s'approcha de lui.

- Comme tu veux.

Il captura les lèvres de Théo qui soupira de satisfaction. Le brun poussa le baiser un peu plus loin. Sa langue venant taquiner les lèvres de l'autre garçon qui ouvrit la bouche pour la laisser passer. Leur langue faisaient un vrai ballet. Harry remarquait toutes les différences avec un baiser de Draco. Mais il appréciait tout de même ce baiser. Quand le baiser prit fin Harry respira et regarda Théo en souriant.

- Je préfère te prévenir, je veux bien tenter quelque chose avec toi... mais si ça ne marche pas ne m'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas un passe-temps ni un remplaçant, d'accord ?

- Oui. Harry te prend moins la tête s'il te plaît, rit le blond.

Ils sortirent main dans la main des toilettes.

Draco et Blaise rentrèrent dans le hall, en riant encore quelque peu d'une blague complètement pourrie, comme d'habitude, de Blaise. Draco se stoppa dans son élan.

- Harry...

En effet, Harry était là. Assez éloigné de lui mais ce n'était pas cela qui le choquait. Son petit ami... enfin son ex petit ami tenait la main d'un autre garçon. Théodore Nott ! Draco était fou de rage. Harry le remarqua enfin en se retournant un petit peu, il leur lança un regard noir qui signifiait ''ne t'approche pas de nous''. Draco avança tout de même, Blaise sur ses talons.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? cria-t-il sur le brun.

- Je suis avec Théo, cela ne se voit pas.

- Justement, qu'est-ce que tu foues AVEC LUI !

- Je sors avec lui, dit simplement Harry mais le plus sèchement possible.

Théo et Blaise ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Je t'aime..., dit Draco.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant.

- Tu m'auras vite remplacé en tout cas, dit Draco voulant, pour son propre bien-être, essayer de blesser Harry.

- Je ne te remplace pas ! Je..., commença Harry.

- ... j'essaye de lui faire oublier ce que tu lui as fait, j'essaye de le rendre heureux tant que j'en ai les moyens. Je ne suis pas un remplaçant, je suis Théodore Nott et pour le moment c'est moi qui essaye de l'aider. Alors tire-toi de notre chemin Malefoy.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Théo tira Harry vers l'escalier.

- Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes, Harry ! Peu importe le temps que ça prendra !! Hurla Draco.

Un blanc s'était installé entre les deux amis restant.

- J'avoue que c'était assez mouvementé..., dit Blaise.

- Mouvementé n'est pas le terme..., dit Draco.

- Amusant l'est certainement, dit une voix féminine.

Décidément Pansy Parkinson était décidé à mourir. Pourquoi Draco tombait sur le monde qu'il essayait d'éviter ? A ce moment, il ne manquait plus que ses parents pour compléter le tableau. Draco ne réfléchit même pas et se jeta sur la jeune fille et la plaqua contre le mur, en la tenant au-dessus du sol, une main autour de la gorge.

- Draco, tu risques de la tuer..., dit Blaise

Draco relâcha un peu sa prise.

- Et ! Mais j'ai pas dit que tu devais relâcher, cria le noir.

Ayant le consentement de son meilleur ami, le blond fou de rage joua a resserrer sa prise sur le cou blanc qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Alors Parkinson, cela te plaît-il de foutre la merde dans les couples ? J'espère que tu as pris ton pied avant de finir à l'hosto... Voilà, tu as eu ta vengeance, tu es fière de toi ? Là, ce que je te fais n'est qu'une démonstration de ce que je vais te faire...

La brune respirait difficilement. Elle essayait en vain de retirer les doigts qui la tenait si fermement. Le blond se pencha près de son oreille. En s'appuyant de tout son poids sur elle ce qui fit qu'elle respirait encore moins.

- ... fait attention... évite les coins sombres et évite surtout de me croiser dans les couloirs, je risquerais, si je te voyais un peu trop, de m'énerver. Je ne veux plus te voir... Tente la moindre chose, parle en ma présence et tu verras ce qu'il t'arrivera. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? murmura le blond au creux de l'oreille.

La jeune fille hocha la tête comme elle put. Draco la relâcha et elle vint s'écraser au sol. Elle était allongée de tout son long et Blaise remarqua les traces de doigts autour de son cou. Son meilleur ami n'y était pas allé de main morte. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin. Pansy toussait, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- J'en ai fini de toi, et si tu parles de cela... Je n'hésiterais pas à t'achever.

Draco lui lança un regard plein de haine, de sadisme et de dédain avant de se retourner et de partir la laissant là.

Harry marchait tel un enragé. Théo sur ses talons, qui avait bien du mal à le suivre d'ailleurs.

- Monsieur se permet de me faire une scène de jalousie... non mais... JE REVE !

Harry parlait plus pour lui-même que pour Théo. Tout d'un coup, Harry s'arrêta et se retourna. Il regardait Théo avec des yeux totalement fous. Théo était un peu mortifié. Qu'est-ce qui prenait au brun ? Celui-ci ne chercha même plus et attrapa le col de théo pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser dans un baiser passionné. Harry regarda comme il put les alentours. Personne dans le couloir. Il poussa Nott contre le mur et se frotta lascivement contre lui, pour lui faire passer un message.

- Non Harry, on... ne peut pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Harry presque au tac au tac.

- Parce que... tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. Tu viens juste de rompre et...

- Ecoute Théo, j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant. Je te jure se sera la meilleure baise de ta vie, et toi tu pourras prendre ton pied... alors ?

- Ecoute...

- Réfléchis moins, Théo, j'en ai envie. Profite-en.

- Et où ? répondit Théo qui s'inquiètait désormais plus de l'endroit.

- Il y a des toilettes à cet étage (NDA : Comme par hasard --''), suis-moi.

Harry entraîna le jeune homme vers l'endroit de beaucoup de parties de plaisir de ce lycée.

La sonnerie. C'étais la fin de cette journée de merde. Le blond sortait pour rechercher sa voiture lorsque deux voix le firent s'arrêter.

- Je vous jure, Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter ne sont plus ensemble.

- Ouais, pourtant ils étaient mignons tous les deux.

- Potter est vraiment une pute.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Ecoutez bien... je l'ai vu avec Théodore Nott, son nouveau petit copain, dans les couloirs et croyez moi ils étaient plus que chauds bouillants. D'ailleurs Potter l'a entraîner vers les toilettes. On sait toutes ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

La jeune fille riait de ses propres paroles jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le regard glacial d'un Malefoy en colère. Il la fixait. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et entraîna ses copines plus loin. Draco rageait mais ne laissait rien paraître. Un bus s'arrêta sur le trottoir pas loin de lui et il vit Harry et Théo. Le brun se préparait à monter dans le bus. Le blond, de remplacement, avança et déposa ses lèvres sur celles rougies du brun. Apparemment le couple n'avait pas remarqué la présence du jeune homme qui les scrutait. Harry monta, laissant seul le pauvre Théo. Le bus démarra et Draco rejoignit sa voiture sans un regard pour le con qui lui avait piqué son copain. Théo regarda dans sa direction sans qu'il ne le remarque. Bien sûr qu'il avait repéré Draco Malefoy, bien sûr qu'il faisait tout pour le faire enrager, et bien sûr il savait que la vengeance serait terrible. Les clés... Draco démarra sa voiture et partit en trombe. Il devait se bouger ça s'était certain. s'il ne voulait pas perdre Harry, il devait absolument tenter quelque chose.

Un coup... deux coups...

- Allô ?

- Bonjour Sirius, c'est Draco. Est-ce que Harry est là s'il vous plaît ? demanda Draco sur le ton de la supplication.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne lui parles pas. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas lui faire de mal. Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?

- Je vois qu'il a déjà tout raconter... enfin à sa manière. Je n'ai... non ça ne sert à rien de nier de toute manière.

- Tu n'essayes même pas de te justifier ? demanda Sirius, étonné.

- Me justifier de quoi ? Que je suis un connard ? Que j'ai agi comme un con et que je paye mes erreurs ? Ou que j'aime votre filleul à en creuver ?

- Euh... en fait ce qui m'échappe c'est... pourquoi lui ?

- Je ne sais pas c'est tombé sur lui, le jeu du hasard made in Blaise. Mais vous savez... je ne voulais pas le faire au début seulement il se trouve que j'ai un peu trop de fierté...

- Tu n'aurais pas de qui tenir, dit Sirius faisant allusion à Lucius Malefoy.

- Oui, je sais. Mais le soucis... c'est que je me suis fait pièger par votre filleul et que j'en suis tombé amoureux. En plus maintenant, il sort avec ce petit con prétentieux.

- Draco... tu es un petit con prétentieux. Mais tu sais, il sort avec ce Théo pour la vengeance, et pour te faire rager. Je ne l'approuve absolument pas. Il va lui briser le coeur. Mais il se débrouille. Tu as du boulot mon petit blondinet préféré.

- Sirius... vous n'êtes même pas en colère contre moi ?

- Si, je le suis, mais comparé à Harry, moi je fais des choses sencées. Et je ne fais pas de scandales ou autre fait totalement idiot de ce genre.

- Bon... est-ce que je pourrais lui parler ? demanda Draco pressant.

- Oui... attends je vais le chercher.

Trois petites minutes d'attente. Trois longues minutes, interminables.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Harry...

- Pour sortir ça, tu pouvais ne pas appeler.

- Mais attends cinq secondes au moins. Je voulais m'excuser, et me faire pardonner.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, ça. Et je campe sur mes positions. C'est FINI Draco, entre toi et moi c'est fichu. Il n'y a plus de nous. Oublie-moi. Tu as bien réussi à me briser le coeur, maintenant c'est un peu à toi de souffrir. J'en ai marre de tout me prendre dans la gueule. Mon seuil de tolérance est complètement mort. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire... va te faire foutre.

- Laisse tomber Théo.

- Tu m'appelles pour ça, alors ?

- En partie...

- Non mais, toi laisse Théo ! Lui au moins m'aime et ne me considère pas comme un vulgaire pari !

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, répondit Draco complètement anéanti.

- Non, malheureusement je t'aime, toi... mais ça peut changer... et je vais tout faire pour. Il fait des efforts pour ça et j'en ferais de mon côté.

- Mais moi je t'aime.

- C'est un peu tard pour ça... Tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est de faire comme avant... ignore-moi tout simplement. Et retourne à tes parties de baise habituelles digne d'un Malefoy. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

* * *

Et voilà... un chapitre de terminé ! Je sais pas pourquoi je sens que je vais me faire tapper sur les doigts moi uu mais bon vous savez que j'aime les drarry donc je vous laisse imaginer la suite ) hihi. Bref une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir (''comment ça je réclame ?!'' ''ah bon ?'' ''oui bon ok...'') BREF à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! (''pas pour de nouveaux lemon plutôt ? Oo'' ''... si mais saloperie de conscience t'étais pas sencé en parler uu'')

**PS :** le titre « grief » signifie « déchirement » en anglais hihi (ouais je m'instruis héhé)


End file.
